Dream a Little Dream
by nothingleft
Summary: Bella is known for her vivid dreams. What happens after she is changed and no longer has sleep as an escape for her 'freaky' brain? Will her mind find another way to cope? This story tells of how Bella changes- once she's changed. Continuing my ExB fics
1. Family Reunion

**AN- So here is my latest story. It's about Bella's change and what power may come from being a vampire. Some of you may be disappointed, but while this story is still rated M for language and adult content, it won't all be focused on the steamy bits like some of my other stories. No worries, they'll still be there, they are married by this point after all. This story is just more about the changes in Bella than it is about their physical relationship. Please enjoy! 8P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to Ms. Meyers, though I do love bending them to my will. Mmmwwwaahahhaa! 8P

* * *

**

**Family Reunion**

I was startled awake by Edward suddenly leaping out of the bed. "What?" was all I managed while still trying to shake the groggy fog from my mind. Edward locked our bedroom door, for the first time ever, and grabbed our robes from the floor. "Edward, what is going on?" I asked completely confused.

Edward smiled tensely, "Our family is home." I stared at him, not understanding why he wasn't thrilled. We had both been looking forward to seeing the siblings.

"And?" I asked.

Edward has his robe on and was standing near my side of the bed. "And they are _very_ anxious to see you," he raised his brows for emphasis, holding out my robe.

My eyes grew large as I realized what he meant, and I blushed when I remember just how naked I was. "Will that lock actually stop them?" I asked, quickly standing up.

"Only long enough for you to put this on," he replied helping me into my robe. Just then there was a thunderous bang, and our door shivered on its hinges. Edward tied a tight knot to keep me securely covered.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett's booming voice, then the door burst open, and the room was flooded with Cullens. Alice reached me first.

"Bella!" she squealed, crushing me with her tiny arms.

"Alice! Be careful! You'll bruise her!" Edward yelled. Alice loosened her grip but only slightly. Seeing that Alice wasn't letting go, Emmett swept us both up into a bear hug, crushing me even more.

"We missed you, Bells!" he hollered.

"Emmett," I gasped, "can't . . . breathe. . ."

"Oh right, sorry," he apologized, setting Alice and me down. "I forgot you were still all breakable. But hey not for long right?" he grinned.

I smiled, "No, Emmett, not all breakable for much longer." Rosalie surprised me by hugging me gently as well.

"Sorry about the big oaf," she laughed, "We're just all so excited to see you!"

"It's true, Bella. Emmett's been bored stiff without you around," Jasper agreed, keeping his distance but also obviously pleased to see me as well, "And Emmett bored is a dangerous thing."

Everyone laughed and I felt like I was truly home. It felt so right to be with these wonderful people.

"Alright, everybody, it's been made very clear that everyone missed Bella terribly and pretty much forgot I existed, now can we get some privacy to get dressed?" Edward asked, his tone amused.

"Ah, Eddie, we didn't forget you! You're just no fun without Bella anyway, so we missed her more!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, hurry down you two," Alice said, ushering everyone else out of the room, "We have so much to talk about!" She squealed at me.

The door shut and I just stared at it for a minute, trying to recover from Cullen love. Edward put his arms around me and laughed gently. "See what I've been dealing with for nearly a century?"

I laughed with him, "How did you ever survive?"

"I did a lot of hiding," he said, making me laugh again. I couldn't imagine Edward hiding from anyone.

"Do I even want to know what Alice thinks we need to talk about?" I asked warily, turning around in Edward's arms to face him.

"I doubt it. It can't be anything good when she's so bent on blocking me," he replied. I could see he was more worried than he was letting on. I reached up and gently stroked his face.

"I'm sure it's just something embarrassing enough that you'd want to protect me from it," I guessed. "Like how I'm enjoying being married," I added, waggling my eyebrows at him. It had the desired effect and he started to laugh.

Then his face grew serious and he pulled me closer with one arm, his other hand weaving into the hair at the back of my neck. "And _do_ you enjoy being married?" he asked softly, kissing down my neck to the hollow of my throat.

"Very much so," I sighed. He pulled at the collar of my robe, continuing his kisses to my shoulder. I leaned my head back and sighed again. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me deeply. It was full of passion I readily returned.

"Edward!" Alice called from downstairs.

Ignoring his sister, Edward swept me up and carried me back to bed. I giggled as he began to unwork the knot he had tied so tight. "Aren't you afraid of Alice's wrath?" I asked running my fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head.

"Not at the moment," he replied letting my robe fall open and pulling me on top of him. I smiled and kissed him gently. "Are you?" he asked sensing some hesitation on my part.

"I'm more worried about the fact that our door doesn't even have a lock anymore, actually." I explained. Edward grinned. He rolled us over and leaving me on the bed, went to the large sofa against our wall. He quickly had it shoved in front of the door, effectively barring any entry or exit. I laughed as he turned back to the bed and pounced. "That could really stop them?" I asked.

"No," he said honestly. Then he began trailing kisses along my shoulders and neck again, "but it will let them know we're serious about wanting to be alone."

"Good enough for me," I laughed and began to untie the knot in his robe. He growled softly at my eagerness.

"I love you so much, Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"Apparently, as a Cullen, you don't have much choice," I teased him. He growled again and then his kisses left me speechless.

* * *

**AN- This chapter may seem short. A lot of the chapters in this story may seem short, but the shorter they are the faster I can edit and post. 8P**


	2. Devious

**AN- Sorry if you were disappointed I gave them a little privacy there, but I'm a little anxious to get to the crux of this story. I'll throw in some steamy bits, don't worry. I hope you still enjoy the story in the meantime.

* * *

**

**Devious **

By the time we actually got dressed and went downstairs, the family had found ways to entertain themselves. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games while Alice and Rose sat nearby on a couch whispering to each other. I was pretty sure I didn't like the look of that.

"About time!" Alice cried, clearly irritated we had ignored her.

"Have some trouble with your zipper, Edward?" Emmett asked, smirking.

Before Edward could get upset, I responded, "Actually he had to bandage the ribs you cracked, Em." How I managed to keep a straight face, I'll never know.

Emmett dropped his controller and looked up at me, stricken, "Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?" He started to get up, when he saw Edward, who hadn't been able to keep a straight face at all. "Hey! You're not hurt, or Edward would've ripped me to shreds by now!" he yelled.

"You remember that next time you try to crush her, Moron," Edward warned. Then his beautiful face broke into a smile, "Man, you should have seen your face." Everyone started to laugh.

"Got you!" Jasper called to Emmett, apparently winning at their game.

"Dammit!" Emmett swore, "That doesn't count! I was sabotaged by Edward's devious wife!" Everyone just laughed that much harder. Once I had calmed down and could breathe again, Alice came over and took my hand.

"It's been too long since you got a make-over, Bella," she informed me.

I sighed deeply; making Edward chuckle as he gently brushed the last of my tears away. He was holding tightly to my other hand. "Alright Alice, I surrender."

"That was almost too easy!" she laughed. I had sorely missed the tinkling sound. "You're not invited," she informed Edward bluntly.

"Come and play with us!" Emmett called.

"No thanks, Emmett," he turned to Alice, "If you think I'm going to let you torture Bella unsupervised when you're trying so hard to block me, you must be mad."

Alice pouted. "Edward, if you come with us, then you'll get the same treatment as Bella," she threatened.

"Bring it on," Edward challenged, smirking. I decided I needed to intervene.

"Edward, love," I said softly, pulling my hand from Alice's grasp to rub his chest. "As sexy as I'm sure you'd look with bubble gum pink polish on your toes. It really isn't necessary for you to protect me from my own family." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't look convinced. "If you don't feel like playing with Emmett and Jasper, why don't you go for a run?" He looked into my eyes, searching for any reluctance.

"Really, you've been so attentive to me this whole week; you haven't had any time to yourself. I'm sure a nice long run would do wonders to help you relax." I could see I was starting to tempt him into agreeing with me. "Besides," I went on, "you'll probably come across something to hunt and you'll need all your strength and control tomorrow." He stiffened at the reference to my change. I hoped I hadn't pushed too far. I wanted him to relax, not feel even more protective of me. "Seriously, when was the last time you were able to really run, without having to worry about me clinging to your back?"

"I like running with you," Edward insisted softly.

"I know, love, and I like it too. But I know you love feeling free." I rubbed his chest and reached up to kiss his cheek again. "Go and have fun, for me, please." I asked, looking at him from beneath lowered lashes. Then I nodded my head in Alice's direction. "At least one of us should enjoy the next few hours," I whispered conspiratorially, knowing full well Alice would hear me.

"Hey!" Alice objected. Finally Edward chuckled.

"Alright, you win," he pulled me close and kissed me sweetly, "I'll go, but I have my phone with me. Call me if you need rescuing," I laughed and nodded. He turned to look severely at Alice, "Be nice."

"Me? I'm always nice!" Alice said, batting her eyelashes.

Edward rolled his eyes at her. Then he kissed me goodbye again and went out the back door. I turned from watching him leave to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, blushing at their attention.

"Holy shit," Emmett said. I was only confused more.

"Bella," Alice said in awe, "you just 'handled' Edward!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not understanding.

"I've never seen Edward change his mind so fast," Rosalie said.

"And he's not even mad about it," Jasper put in.

I threw my hands up in frustration, "Would someone please tell me what you're all talking about?"

Alice put her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, you not only just got Edward to back off from protecting you, you sent him far enough away that I won't even have to block him from my thoughts!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I knew you wanted to talk to me without him, and that he really would enjoy going for a run." It didn't seem like a brilliant idea, just the most obvious one.

"You really have no idea the power you have over him, do you?" Rosalie asked quietly.

I smiled softly remembering the conversation we'd had not long ago. "Maybe some," I admitted.

"I love that you use it for his own good," Alice said, hugging me again.

"Looks like Beauty has finally tamed the savage beast," Jasper mused. I stared at him with wide eyes at the use of my words. Then I blinked and shook my head. There was no way he could really know.

"Devious and innocent at the same time," Emmett laughed, "Boy is Edward in trouble once you figure out how to really use that skill." Jasper joined him in laughing. Rose and Alice smirked at me. I started to think maybe I shouldn't have let Edward leave me alone with his siblings after all.

"C'mon, Bella, you and I need to have a little chat," Alice said, pulling me up the stairs.

"Aren't you coming, Rose?" I asked, suddenly afraid to be alone with Alice.

"I'll be up in a bit," Rosalie smiled at me. "Don't fret. It gives you wrinkles," she laughed as Alice continued our progress up to her room.

* * *

**AN- Remember that talk Edward needed to have with Bella? (At the end of 'The Perfect Day') Alice has seen it. 8 dun dun dun!**


	3. Find the Answer

Disclaimer- since I don't have an author's note (other than you all rock!) I may as well mention once again, that I own nothing that could make me any money. 8P Ms. Meyers has the skills for that.**

* * *

**

**Find the Answer**

Alice sat me on the edge of her bed. Apparently we weren't to the make-over part yet. She took both of my hands in hers and looked me directly in the eye. She was really starting to freak me out.

"Okay Bella, I need to talk to you about something, but you have to promise not to freak out," Alice started.

"Too late," I retorted, "You obviously want to talk to me about something you don't want Edward to hear. Just spit it out, please."

Alice smiled gently, "The only reason I didn't want Edward to hear is because I didn't want him to think I'm meddling."

I smiled back at her, "_Are_ you meddling?"

She giggled, "Maybe a little, but I'm not going to say anything he isn't already planning on saying himself."

Now I was confused, again. "Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because, Bella, you need to know the answer to the question," Alice replied cryptically.

I rolled my eyes, "Now you're starting to sound like one of those cheap phone psychics, Alice. Give it to me straight please; I'm not the mastermind you all seem to think I am."

Alice got serious. I started to freak out again. Alice is never serious. "Edward is worried about you."

I waited, but she didn't go on. I had to laugh, "I'm sorry Alice. I know you're trying to have a serious talk here, but you're going to have to get a little more specific. I know Edward worries about me. He worries whether or not I'm eating enough, if I'm getting enough sleep, if I miss my family, if my socks are warm enough,"

Alice waved her hands and laughed a little, "Okay, okay, I see your point. More _specifically_, Edward is worried about your dreams."

"My dreams?" I tried to think. "He mentioned I was having nightmares when we first got here, but said I was probably just missing my friends and family. Am I still having them?"

"Yes, but your nightmares aren't what's bothering Edward. He knows it will take some time to get over them," she answered.

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her. It didn't do any good, but she would get the point, "Just tell me already Alice!" I shouted.

"I'm trying to!" she answered, taking my hands back into hers. "All I know about this is what he's decided to ask you about. From what I can tell he's going to tell you he's concerned about your subconscious not having an outlet anymore, that not being able to dream will somehow change how you think."

"He can't seriously think I won't love him anymore," I scoffed. Alice was silent. "Alice! He can't really think that!"

"I don't know, Bella. _I_ would think he knows better." She shook her head at her brother. "From what I can interpret from his round about ramblings to you, what he really needs answered is one question."

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you dreaming about Jacob Black?" Alice asked me, searching my face.

I was stunned. _I've been dreaming about Jacob? _"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I guess he's one of the friends I miss."

Alice shook her head, "I don't know the specifics because Edward tries to hedge around them, but it seems the dreams you have about Jacob are different somehow."

I stared at her. I shook my head in frustration. "Alice, I don't know. How can I control what I'm dreaming? How am I supposed to know what it means?"

Alice put one hand to my face, wiping at the tears I hadn't noticed were falling. "Bella, _I_ know, and _you_ know, that you will _never_ regret joining our family. Edward doesn't doubt your love, but if you can't convince him that your _whole_ self has chosen this life, he won't change you tomorrow."

I started to cry in earnest. "He'll refuse to change me? After all we've been through?" I could barely speak, but Alice heard.

"Not refuse forever, Bella, but he'll postpone it until he's sure you're ready." She gave up on keeping up with my tears and pulled me into an embrace. "His worst fear is that you'll wake up and think you've made a horrible mistake you can't undo."

"I would never think that," I mumbled into her shoulder.

"_I_ know that, Bella," Alice said gently. "The whole reason I'm giving you advance notice, is so you can find a way to convince _Edward_ of it."

I pulled back and tried to get myself back together. Wiping furiously at my tears I asked, "How? What can I say?"

"I don't know, Bella. You're the only one who really understands Edward." She stroked my hair and patted my shoulder. "If anyone can get through that thick skull of his, it's you." She giggled, "Which you proved beautifully only minutes ago."

"That was different," I argued.

"No it wasn't," Alice insisted. "This is just a harder question. Which is why I gave you extra time to find the answer."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Thank you for meddling Alice."

She smiled brightly at me, "No problem, as resident psychic, it's my job."

I smiled back at her. Alice stood up and led me into her bathroom. "Wash your face and we'll get started." She laughed as I made a face indicating I had hoped the make-over had been a ruse. "Rose!" she called. Instantly Rosalie was with us, holding an intimidatingly large case of cosmetics.

"Please don't over do my make-up," I pleaded.

"Don't be silly," Alice said, "We're just going to give you a mani-pedi."

"Really?" I asked incredulous.

"Really," Rose laughed at me, "Now you just sit back and relax." She said, sitting me in a very comfy chair. I wondered briefly what it was doing in the bathroom, and then decided it was probably for this exact purpose.

I had expected lots of prying questions during my beauty session, but apparently Alice had let Rosalie know I needed time to think. We passed the time in silence as they pampered my hands and feet, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I struggled to come up with 'the answer'. A few hours later Alice returned to the bathroom. I hadn't even realized they'd left.

"Edward is on his way home," she said softly bringing me out of my trance.

"Alice!" I jumped, "Oh sorry, that must not have been much fun with me all distracted."

Alice took my hand and helped me up. "You're not the first Cullen woman to stew about her man over a pedicure, Bella."

"I still don't know what to say," I whispered.

"I know," Alice replied, "but you will." I looked at her doubtfully. "You don't have to know until later tonight. You've thought about it for a while," she smiled at me and it was infectious. "Maybe now if you don't think about it, the answer will come to you!"

"Thank you, Alice, for everything," I said earnestly, hugging my favorite little pixie tightly.

"You are most welcome, Bella," she laughed and I began to feel much better. "It's nice to have someone show some gratitude for a change." I joined her in laughing and together we went back downstairs.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews and to the so many of you who are loyal readers! 8P 


	4. The Games We Play

**I know these chapters are much shorter than my previous ones, but I am also posting more consistently. 'Thanks so much' to everyone who has been with me from the beginning of this saga, and 'Welcome to the party!' to all those who are just tuning in. I can't really convey what all your support means to me. With this site built the way it is, I know the only reason I have so many readers is because you have all shared my stories with others. You all rock! 8P

* * *

The Games We Play**

I was trying, hopelessly, to play video games with Emmett and Jasper. We were playing some racing game that they swore required less skill than most of their other games. I was having a hard time imagining a game that required more skill. I had just finished losing, badly, for the tenth time when Edward came bounding through the door. He was obviously feeling better.

He jumped over the back of the couch, knocking Emmett and Jasper to the floor, wrapping his arms around me to save me from the same fate. "Miss me?" he grinned and I laughed.

"Of course," I admitted, "Enjoy your run, did you?"

"Immensely, thank you," he said. He leaned forward to kiss me, but before he reached my lips, Emmett and Jasper jumped back onto the couch, landing on Edward.

Alice was suddenly taking me from Edward's arms and fleeing with me across the room. "Safety zone," she informed me, tracing a line in front of us with the toe of her shoe.

I looked back to the couch and sure enough it was suddenly a tangle of arms and legs as the three vampire boys wrestled with each other. I laughed, glad to see Edward so relaxed and having fun.

"Boys!" Esme was at the entrance of the room. The three of them froze in place, which caused giggles from the girls watching. They each had a leg or an arm of another brother and Edward had Emmett in a headlock as well. "You know that if you want to rough house, you take it outside. That couch is brand new!" She chastised, but I could see the smile she was trying to hide.

"Yes, Mother," they answered in unison. I started laughing in earnest. Esme left shaking her head.

"Think that's funny do you?" Edward's voice sounded in my ear, making me jump.

"Yes!" I gasped through my tears. I was afraid he was planning something to retaliate, but he just put his arms around me and watched me laugh until I could pull myself together.

"I love the sound of your laugh," he said softly. He wiped the last of my tears away and I beamed at him. He leaned down to kiss me. I was expecting a sweet kiss, since our family was watching.

It started out as one, but his hand began to play idly in my hair. My heart began to beat faster. He responded by pulling my face even closer to his and tracing my lips with his tongue. His cool fingers found the bare skin at the base of my back. My hands slid up his chest and into his hair, tangling in his soft locks. I leaned as close to him as possible. I felt my feet leave the ground and he pulled me tight.

Then Rosalie let out a whistle and Emmett boomed, "Sheesh! Get a room would you?" I immediately blushed and pulled away. Edward grinned at me, seemingly not embarrassed at all.

He turned to them, "Considering the home movies the two of you have been playing in my head for decades, I don't see where you have room to talk."

Rose scowled at him, but Emmett laughed, "Well look at Mr. Feisty!"

Edward put me down and whispered in my ear, "Please don't move." Then he was flying at Emmett, who he caught completely by surprise. In seconds, the earlier brawl was back on. Seconds later, Esme was back in the room.

"That's it!" she shouted, causing me to cringe. "Sorry, Bella dear," she apologized. She turned back on the boys and with slightly less volume continued, "OUT! This minute! All of you, and don't come back in until you've worked this out of your systems!" She took a step forward and to my surprise the boys actually jumped up and ran out of the house. It made me wonder if Esme had physically thrown them out before.

To my relief, when Esme turned around I saw that she was smiling, "Bella, I don't know what you did, but keep it up." She gently put a hand on my shoulder, "I haven't seen Edward so playful in a very long time."

"What makes you think it was me?" I asked.

Esme, Rose, and Alice all joined in laughing at me. I blushed and realized it probably was something to do with Edward and I being so happy together. Esme went back to her study and Rose followed the boys outside, mentioning something about hopes of Emmett wrestling with his shirt off. Alice took a step to follow, then turned back to me. Apparently she had seen the question I had for her.

"No, he hasn't changed his mind," she said, "But that run helped him remember everything he loves about this life. Now that he has you too, he's complete." She smiled and put a hand to my face.

"But he's still reluctant to change me?" I asked confused.

"Only until you can convince him you're ready," she answered, taking my hand and leading me toward the door, "Then he will be too."

We went outside and had a grand time watching the boys smack each other around. As wives we dutifully called encouragement to our men and taunted our brothers. I laughed as Rose started to fan herself when Emmett's shirt did come off, followed closely by his brothers'. The sun peaked in and out from behind the clouds dancing on their skin. Finally Rose and Alice had enough and jumped into the fray as well. I sat and watched, laughing until my sides hurt and counting the hours until I too could join in.

Edward noticed me watching and came to sit by me. "Enjoying the show?" he asked, his countenance glowing.

"For now," I replied. "Don't stop on my account, go have fun."

"Who says I can't have just as much fun with you?" he asked grinning wickedly at me. Suddenly I was over his shoulder and we were running through the house to our room. Our door slammed behind us and Edward set me down on my feet.

"I'm not sure I entirely approve of that look in you eye, Mr. Cullen," I teased, backing slowly away from him.

"What look?" he asked innocently as he slightly bent his knees.

"There one where I look like a piece of meat at dinner time," I chastised, backing away a little faster.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said softly, going into a full crouch. "You know when you run, it only makes me chase you."

I turned to indeed run, but only made it half a step before his arms were around me and we were crashing onto the bed. I heard the sound of two more doors slamming and more crashing.

"The furniture!" Esme cried.

"Sorry!" came from the vampires in the house. I somehow got the impression they weren't very sincere.

"At least you won't have to push the couch in front of the door this time," I giggled as Edward kissed my neck.

Edward looked down at me, "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

I thought of a few remarks I could make, but settled on being sappy, "Enough for forever." I decided he needed as much reassurance as possible before our chat later.

Apparently he approved of my answer because his lips were again pressed against mine, hungry and eager.


	5. Whole

**AN- Thanks so much for the fantastic reviews. I was very worried about my chapter length in this story, and nobody's even been mad! Thanks for your patience and support. I will continue to post everyday. Yeay for loyal readers! 8P

* * *

Whole**

After the afternoon of fun and games, Edward and I went downstairs to get some dinner. Well, to get _me_ some dinner anyway. Because it was supposed to be my last meal, Edward wanted it to be special. I knew he didn't really want it to be my last meal, and I hated being fussed over, so I objected. We argued about it for half an hour. Finally Esme came over, smacked Edward lightly in the back of the head and set a delicious looking toasted wheat turkey sandwich in front of me with a, "Just let her eat, for heaven's sake!"

Soon Carlisle came home from his first day of work at the new hospital, which he assured us would work out well. We gathered around as a family and watched a movie. It was scary enough that I kept yelping and burying my face in Edward's shirt. The vampires thought that was great fun. By the end of the movie I think Emmett was watching for my reactions more than he was watching the screen. When the movie ended, Edward announced we were calling it a night.

"I have the next few days off, Bella," Carlisle reminded me, "I'll see you in the morning."

The rest of the family wished us goodnight and gave similar statements of seeing us tomorrow. No one mentioned my imminent change. I wondered if they knew something I didn't, or if they were just trying not to upset Edward.

We were both quiet as we got ready for bed. Edward sat with his back against the headboard and I curled up against his side. "Are you tired yet?" he asked softly. All traces of the day's earlier playfulness were gone.

"Not really," I answered, wrapping my arms around his waist. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"I have something I need to talk to you about," he started, "but I don't want you to get angry."

I sat up to look him in the eye, "If you need to say something, I won't get mad at you for being honest with me."

He smiled sadly at me and stroked my cheek. I took his hand and kissed it. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

"You're not ready?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions under control, but my voice cracked and betrayed me.

"Actually, Bella, you were right," he said.

"You'll have to be more specific," I teased him. He smiled in appreciation of my humor.

"That run was exactly what I needed. Being able to go as fast and as hard as I wanted reminded me of how much I love the freedom of it." He smiled down at me, and this time it was warm and soft. "There is so much to this life I can't wait to share with you."

"Like pummeling our brothers?" I joked again.

"Yes, in fact I hope you're able to trounce Emmett with your newborn strength," he chuckled.

"Then what are you afraid of?" I asked. I already knew, but if he needed to say it, I needed to let him.

"That _you're_ not ready." His eyes held a great sorrow.

I was past being upset that he thought this way. "Why do you think that?"

"You're still having dreams, Bella," was all he said.

"I thought we agreed that it would take some time for me to work through how much I miss my family and friends," I reminded him. I wondered if he would actually say it. Maybe we could avoid the whole conversation.

"What if you need your dreams to work through it?" he whispered.

"Anything I would need to work out in my dreams, I can just as easily work out with you," I insisted.

Edward was silent for a while. I could tell he was struggling. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. I sighed. If we were going to get past this, once and for all, we needed to talk it out. "Is there a specific dream you're concerned about?" I asked quietly.

Edward was quiet a moment longer, then he took a deep breath. It had the weight of the world in it. "Bella, I was there," he whispered, the pain in his voice breaking my heart. "When you left Jacob. You were hurting so much." He paused momentarily. "I thought you were never going to stop crying, Bella. It killed me to see you in so much pain."

I waited to make sure he was finished. He wasn't. "I know you love me, Bella, but you loved him too. What if you've convinced yourself this is what you really want, but deep down it isn't?" His voice broke and I took his face in my hands. He gazed deeply into my eyes, as if trying to see to the other side, "What if you wake up and that other part of you realizes you've made a horrible mistake that you can never undo?"

I moved so that I was kneeling in front of him and took his hands in mine. "Edward, I need you to know something. But for you to really know it, I'm going to be brutally honest, and it's going to hurt." His entire body stiffened, but I held fast to his hands and he didn't pull away.

"Edward, you saw me cry because it hurt me to hurt Jacob, and I was hurting you at the same time. Jacob was very good to me, and he was a very big part of my life." My eyes were locked onto Edward's. I knew this next part would be hard to say. It would hurt him. "But the pain of that one night was nothing, _nothing_ compared to what I felt when you left." The pain appeared in his eyes and he winced. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even breathe. Edward, without you, I couldn't live."

The pain in his eyes was fathomless. "But you healed," he choked.

I shook my head harshly, "No, Edward, I never healed. I _survived_. And that was only for Charlie and Renee. If I hadn't felt obligated to try for them, I would have curled up and truly died." He winced again, this time turning away from me. I reached up and pulled his face back to mine. "Don't you know Edward? I'm nothing without you. You complete me. I don't know what will happen when I wake up. But I know if you're there, nothing else really matters."

"Oh, Bella," he sobbed, pulling me to his chest. He buried his face in my hair.

"Edward, you said yourself, there are so many things you can't share with me yet." I whispered into his neck. "Knowing there are parts of you I can't know, leaves me feeling likes parts of me are missing. I want to be whole, Edward, please."

He pulled back to look into my eyes and caressed my face. "How is it that as well as I know you, you still say things that surprise and amaze me?"

From somewhere in the house I heard a resounding "Thank god!" from Alice.

We both chuckled, smiling at each other. "Does that mean I've convinced you I'm ready?" I asked.

"Yes," he kissed me softly, "I'm still terrified of the act itself. But you're right, it's time for us to truly be the same."

"Say that again," I demanded.

"I'm terrified?" he asked, confused.

"No, the next part," I smiled at him. He chuckled as he got my meaning.

"You're right," he repeated.

"You know, that's been happening an awful lot lately," I pointed out.

"So I've noticed," he said, beginning to kiss along my jaw.

"Ever since we started practicing, actually," I teased, "I wonder why that is?"

He looked up at me, his eyes smoldering, "It might have a little something to do with how amazing you are."

"But you've always thought I was amazing, ridiculous as that is. And you used to be the one who was always right," I pressed.

"Hmmm," he replied from where he was kissing along my collar bones. His hands slid under my shirt as his lips traveled to my ear.

"Imagine how often I'll be right once I'm less breakable," I whispered, reaching down to pull off his shirt.

"Most dangerous woman I know," he chuckled as it came over his head. Then there was nothing but the sounds of our love as we were together for the last time while my heart raced and my blood boiled.


	6. It's Too Green

**As a thank you to all of you wonderful readers, I'm posting this chapter this morning instead of tonight! You've all been so supportive and it's greatly appreciated! 8P

* * *

It's Too Green**

I lay staring at the canopy of leaves above my head. The boughs were gently swaying in the breeze. I took a deep breath and tried to let the serenity of the forest seep into me. I was glad I had prevailed over Edward about not being changed anywhere inside the house.

I had let him know in no uncertain terms, and with a few choice words, that I would not taint anything near him with the memory of his anguish. The last thing he needed was to think of this every time he saw our bed.

I was also glad he had convinced me to compromise and let him bring a mattress out into the wilderness for me to lay on. I was comfortable, relaxed, and calm. Then I turned and saw Edward's face. Poor Edward.

He was trying so hard not to show how much this was killing him. "Edward, if you really don't want to do this," I began, but Edward put a cool finger to my lips.

"Shhh, love. You and I both know you're only saying that to spare me," he smiled down at me, but it was strained. "If anyone should bring you over into this life, it should be me."

I couldn't argue with that. I just wished this wasn't so hard for him. The rest of the family had said their goodbyes and good lucks. Emmett had nearly broken a rib for real before he finally let me go. He and Alice were the only ones who seemed more excited than anxious. Esme had held me so long I started to think she was planning on staying through the ordeal. Then she had whispered, "Be brave," and was gone.

Now only Carlisle remained, partly to monitor my health, partly because I insisted Edward not be alone. He leaned over me as well now, from the other side. "Are you ready for the IV, Bella?" he asked. I nodded and held out my arm.

I held Edward's hand in a death grip and locked my eyes onto his face. He chuckled softly. Considering what was about to happen, I could see why my fear of needles would seem funny. I felt the sharp sting and winced. Edward stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

"I will have to remove this before the change is complete, but hopefully by then the morphine already in your system will be enough to see you though to the end," Carlisle explained. I felt the cool liquid enter and flow down my arm. I hoped desperately it would stave off the fire of the venom. A pleasant numbness began to spread through my body, a haze across my brain.

"Mmmm," I sighed at the sensation.

"I think she's ready," Carlisle said to Edward. I smiled widely in agreement. I was suddenly feeling fairly giddy.

Edward leaned close and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"You damn well _better_," I replied getting a chuckle from both of them. _Where had that come from? Must be the morphine._

Edward kissed me softly. I felt his cool lips at my neck, hesitating for a second. Then I felt his sharp teeth pierce my throat. I gasped. I could feel the warmth of my blood flowing out against the skin covered by his mouth.

"Edward," Carlisle said. He sounded worried. _What could be wrong?_ "_Edward,_" he had raised his voice. Something was definitely wrong. I began to feel even more light headed.

Then I caught fire. Apparently the morphine had only delayed the pain. "EDWARD!" I screamed, my body flailing. I felt his cold hand against my burning throat.

"Oh god, Bella! What have I done?" he cried. The fire was spreading rapidly down my body and through my arms and legs. My eyes flew open and I saw the leafy boughs above me. They were still swaying gently in the breeze. "Why isn't the morphine helping?" Edward cried.

"I don't know."

"It wasn't enough!"

"She's still human. If I give her more now it will stop her heart too soon!"

A high pitched scream began echoing off the trees in the forest. At first I thought it was Edward, but then the scream was eclipsed by his earth shaking roar.

"I took too much!" he sobbed, "God help me, I've killed her!"

"I can still hear her heart beating, Edward. She isn't dead yet."

There was growling and snapping, then Edward's lips were at my ear. "I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me." His icy forehead came to rest against my cheek. I could feel his body shaking with his terrible weeping.

It was too much, I couldn't stand the horror of my own pain coupled with Edward's agony. My eyes began to dart around seeking escape. I was surrounded by green. How ironic, the last time I had felt pain anywhere close to this, I had also been surrounded by green. My eyes came to rest staring straight above me. The motion of the leaves became hypnotic. I had escaped the pain then, when I was so alone in that other forest. I tried to run away again, but Edward was holding me tightly in place. His cold presence was a solid anchor to our terrible prison.

"Edward," I croaked. "Let me go."

"Never," he swore fiercely. His grip on me tightening.

"Please," I whispered, "Please, Edward, let me _go_."

With a sound of utter agony, he released me. The sudden absence of his icy touch heightened the sensation of the fire in my veins. The pain was unimaginable, intolerable. My eyes opened wide again. I could hear Edward sobbing near me, repeating my name and his apologies. I concentrated on those peaceful, leafy treetops. The sounds around me became muted. My eyes rolled back and I fled.

* * *

**Gah! I know a terrible cliffy! But I had to leave it here because, well because I'm a little bit evil. 8P Most of you know you love it!**

**But some of you are preparing to threaten the life of my first born (or worse), so I offer a compromise. . .**

**The next chapter will be posted - tonight! That gives the cliffy lovers enough time to feel the sweet suspense, but the rest of you won't have time to track down where I live! 8P**


	7. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

**AN- Thank you so much for the reviews! I got the Cliffy Medal of Honor from My-Bella (my personal superhero) and I even found the torture threats flattering! On with the story. . .**

**BTW-For anyone who doesn't know, the title of this chapter comes from Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, it is a quote from his soliloquy about death, how he longs for it, but is afraid instead of peaceful slumber, he would be left with his dreams (which were not pleasant) Also for said people, rent the version with Mel Gibson, you can expand your horizons and watch some eye candy all at once! 8P

* * *

**

To Sleep Perchance to Dream 

The darkness was close and warm, but not suffocating. It reminded me of when I used to hide under my covers as a child during nighttime thunderstorms. It was a familiar place. Though I couldn't see a thing I felt absolutely safe. It was very quiet. Silent actually, save for a steady rhythm I could almost feel more than hear. It was comforting in its constant beat.

For the longest time I just drifted in the black sea, savoring the sweet surrender of nothingness. Then I started to wonder about Edward. _Did he know I was safe? What was he doing right now?_ As I had the thoughts, I began to hear his voice.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" "She's too still." His voice was tainted with barely suppressed panic. I needed to tell him I was okay. I opened my mouth to speak, but as I tried to reach out to him, the pain came crashing back and I heard the screaming again. I quickly retreated once again to my dark ocean of calm.

Edward would have to figure out I was okay on his own. I couldn't go back, not until it was over. I felt selfish for leaving Edward alone, but I just wasn't strong enough to stay. As time passed I was finding it harder and harder not to worry about him. I knew that if I thought too much about his pain, I would go back to him. I was too afraid of my own pain. So being a coward, I turned my mind to other things.

I began to think of the most beautiful thing I could imagine. I thought back to the very beginning. Memories began to play like home movies, like vivid, perfect dreams. I felt his arms pull me from the path of Tyler's truck. I saw his shiny Volvo pulling up beside me and relived the relief of knowing he was there the night he saved me in Port Angeles. I watched as through the dreams his eyes turned from gold, to black and all their varying shade of topaz between. I could see as time went on the look in them change from curiosity, to wonder, to surprise, to love, to adoration. The feel of his touch went from hesitant, to hopeful, to loving, to hungry. My senses were filled with our love and life together.

Once my dreams caught up to the present, I began to dream of what the future could be like. My skin was smooth and flawless. My voice sounded like spun silk. My body moved gracefully as a true Cullen should. Edward would be so proud of me.

I had no sense of time as I played and replayed my favorite parts of our past and future. I avoided only the present. Eventually I noticed the rhythm that had been a constant background noise sounded different. It was slowing. As the space between beats grew, I felt each one more distinctly.

Suddenly I was weightless, I began to rise from the depths of my solitary escape. I was afraid to surface, afraid of the pain I knew to be waiting. But I couldn't slow my ascent. It was as if an anchor had been suddenly cut free, leaving me to drift aimlessly. I found myself dreaming once again to hold off the nightmare of my suffering. This time I dreamed of the present. Edward was sitting close to me, looking helpless and afraid to touch me. Carlisle was telling him to be patient, to wait. I wondered what for. He looked awful. It takes a lot for Edward to look awful. I wanted to help him, to reach out to him.

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm fine," I called to him. His head snapped up.

"Bella!" he cried.

"Edward, she'll come around, give her time," Carlisle said again, patiently.

"I'm right here, Love," I said. His head turned from Carlisle and searched my still features.

I began to drift again, higher and further away. That wouldn't do. I needed to be with Edward.

Apparently he was through waiting for me, he took my shoulders and shook me, "Bella! Please! Wake up!" He collapsed upon my form and whispered, "I need you. I can't live without you."

My Edward needed me. He was hurting and I needed to hold him. As the desire to reach out to him grew I felt a new sensation. Now I was falling, a gentle tugging bringing me back to Edward, to myself. I had had enough, I needed to wake up from this dream _now_.

I was suddenly flooded with sensations. I could hear the breeze, the groan of the branches. There was weight on my chest and I could hear Edward's ragged breath. I could smell the green leaves. I could also smell blood, sweat, and something more horrible. Then my senses filtered out the rest and I could smell Edward. I could smell him so strong it felt like I was actually breathing him in. I took a deep breath of it and put my arms around his shaking form.

He jumped back at my movement, but in an instant was back, crushing me tightly to his chest. "Hello, Love," I said. I was startled by the sound of my own voice. My eyes widened, "Is that me?" I asked. My voice was soft and velvet, even more so than Edward's.

He looked at me with joy in his dark, purple shadowed eyes. "Yes," he whispered, "It's you."

* * *

**I hope everybody got that scene. It was pretty out there, I know. If you can wait, Carlisle and Edward discuss what happened with Bella in a future chapter, which might clear up some of the confusion. For now, the point is kinda for you to be almost as clueless as Bella. 8P ****I hope you all like where this story is going. 8P**


	8. Same Old Bella

**Well folks, Bella's come through to the other side and is now a vampire. The question is, "Is she still Bella?"

* * *

Same Old Bella**

Edward leaned forward to put his lips to mine, but I gasped. _My throat was on fire! What was wrong? Had I not finished changing?_ I grabbed at my neck, not able to speak again. The inside of my throat was baked and cracked. Thankfully, Edward knew exactly what was wrong.

"Emmett!" Edward called. Apparently the rest of the family was no longer far off.

"On it!" came the answering reply.

I clung desperately to Edward's already wrinkled shirt. He held me close and whispered into my ear. "It's the thirst, my love, don't panic. Emmett is getting you something to drink. He'll be here soon. Just breathe, Bella." His soothing voice kept me sane while I waited for Emmett to return with relief. For the first time I truly understood what Edward was. If this torture was to be a constant in my new life, I could see why he had wanted to spare me.

Emmett returned mercifully swift. "This was the first thing to cross my path," he stated, tossing something to Edward. Edward caught it with one hand, his other arm still tightly around me. "It should at least let her breathe while I find something real."

"Thank you, Emmett," Edward said. Emmett was off again sprinting through the trees.

Edward leaned slightly away from me, "It's not much, but it will help ease the desperation."

I turned and saw a large rabbit in Edward's hand. I assumed the new scent was the animal. I stared at it. I had known this was coming, but I was unable to wrap my head around killing the poor thing. Edward could see my hesitation.

"Here, I'll start it for you," he said gently. Turning his head, he bit deeply into the rabbit's neck. The scent of blood immediately hit my nose and I started gagging. It was not as horrible as the effect human blood once had on me, but I could still smell the metallic, rusty odor. I heard gasps from several of the Cullens. "Please, Bella, you need to drink," Edward pleaded. I heartily agreed with him, but was sure I'd never get that smell down.

"Try holding your breath," Carlisle suggested. I did as I was told and felt instant relief. I relaxed slightly. Edward held the rabbit to my lips. I cringed and pulled away.

"It's so fuzzy!" I cried as I recoiled from the alien experience.

"Bella, it may not be pleasant right now, but it's very necessary," Carlisle instructed me.

Edward put the rabbit down on the mattress near us. He took my face in his hands and pulled it toward his. He locked his eyes on mine. "Bella, do you trust me?"

"Of course!" I cried taking in a breath and gagging again.

Gazing deep into my eyes, Edward commanded, "Don't breathe and close your eyes." I continued clutching to Edward but did as I was told. Edward leaned to the side then he was in front of me again, pressing his lips to mine. I was confused, but willing.

His lips felt different, somehow slick now that I was a vampire. He licked at my lips and I did the same in return. My eyes opened wide as I realized what had made them slick. Edward had coated his lips in the rabbit's blood. A small part of my mind screamed out at the wrongness of it. Another small part could taste a little of the metal that made the smell so bad. Both of those parts were fully overpowered by the sweet yet salty taste of it. Even more noticeable was the effect even such a small amount of blood had on my parched throat. I eagerly licked his lips clean, he smiled beneath my tongue.

"Alice," he called, she was immediately there, seeing his plan.

"Perfect," she smiled, taking the rabbit from him. A whimper escaped me. I still couldn't imagine putting the broken body to my lips, but I needed more.

Edward released me and put his hands out in front of us, cupping them together. Alice held the rabbit up, letting it drain into his hands. Seeing what they were doing I clasped Edward's hands with my own and bent down to drink from them. The relief was heaven. Like rain in the Sahara, the blood filled and healed the cracks in my throat. I went so far as to lick his fingers clean. I was still very thirsty, but I no longer felt like I would die.

I fell against Edward, exhausted. "Thank you," I gasped. I made the mistake of breathing back in, and the lingering smell of the fresh blood hit my nostrils again, setting off a new wave of gagging. Edward pulled me close to him, pushing my face into his neck. Once again, he had known just what I needed. His heavenly scent banished all others.

Edward stood, smoothly moving me into his arms in the process. "Let's go home and get you cleaned up," he said softly.

"I can walk," I tried to protest.

"Please, Bella, I don't know how long Emmett will be. You were dangerously thirsty just now." He kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "I'd rather not go through that again."

I nodded weakly in agreement. I never wanted to be that thirsty again. "Emmett," I said, still hoping for more blood.

"Will know where to find us," Edward answered. He looked again to Alice.

"We're on it," she replied to his unanswered question. Taking Jasper by the hand, she ran off.

Edward ran with me back to the house. With my eyes open wide I saw the trees zooming past. I knew we were running as fast, if not faster, than usual. Now however, I could see each individual tree as it came past us. I smiled up at Edward, "I can see the trees," I whispered.

He smiled back at me, "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

**Obviously the answer is a resounding, "Yes!"**


	9. Brand New Bella

**An- I enjoyed your reactions to Bella's change and her first taste of blood. And as always, I enjoy getting your reviews. I am finding myself with less and less time to answer them, however. So, I am going to make an effort to answer those who write detailed descriptions or ask direct questions. For those of you who leave reviews along the lines of "loved it, update soon!" know that I do indeed love these reviews as well and my answer is, "Thanks, I will!"**

**FYI, this story's steam factor is set to go up. 8P

* * *

Brand New Bella**

Edward raced us through the house and into our bathroom. He set me down gently and turned on the shower. I peeled away the filthy clothing. I hadn't really thought of how gross I would feel afterwards. My sweat had combined with the outer layer of my skin when my new body sloughed it off. There was a disgusting film over my entire body. I tried to see what differences there were, but was too disgusted by the gore. I looked up to find Edward staring at me, breathless.

He smiled crookedly at me, shaking his head. "And I was sure I couldn't find you any more beautiful." I lowered my eyes, but the blush I was expecting never came. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Ha! No more signs of embarrassment!" I laughed.

Edward's smile widened, "Oh, it's still plenty obvious," he argued. "Even without your beautiful blush," he whispered, stepping closer to touch my cheek. I wanted to know what he meant. I tried to turn to the mirror, but Edward held my head in place. "Wait, love, I don't want you to see yourself as filthy forever." I smiled at him; he knew me too well. Taking my hands he stepped into the shower with me. "Let's wash away the last of your humanity, shall we?" he smirked at me.

"Ha ha, Edward," I stuck out my tongue. He immediately captured it with his mouth, surprising me with a passionate kiss. I had forgotten how to breathe by the time he pulled away.

"Breathe, Bella," He teased.

"Make me," I sassed, knowing full well I didn't need to anymore.

Edward leaned forward and let a long breath out, directly into my mouth. I, of course, reacted. I instinctively inhaled deeply, my eyes rolling back in the delicious pleasure.

"And I was sure you could never smell better," I sighed, burying my nose into his neck.

Edward gently washed the grime off my new and improved body. As he finished rinsing my hair, I truly felt like a new woman. Edward pulled me close and ran his nose along my neck, up to my ear, breathing deeply of my clean scent.

"I'm glad you still like the way I smell," I whispered.

"Mmmmm," Edward replied against my skin. Then he moved his head to my shoulder and drew his tongue across to my neck and up to my ear, where he gently nipped it. "Delicious," he informed me. I went a little weak in the knees.

I giggled, then gasped at the sound. It was not my old girlish giggle. It was low and sultry. The sound belonged to someone like Rosalie. Edward smirked at me, his eyes smouldering. "Apparently I have all new sounds to learn about," he whispered huskily.

"Speaking of all new," I smiled at him, "I think I'm ready to see this breathtaking body of mine." If I sounded like that, how must I look?

"As you wish," Edward said, turning off the water. The heat of the shower had left me a little light headed. Or maybe it was just Edward. We stepped out of the shower and Edward wrapped a towel around his waist. I reached for mine, but he beat me to it. He toweled me dry with exquisite care. If he didn't cut it out, I would be the first vampire in history to faint. Finally, he was finished and stood back, staring at me unabashedly.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, enough for you," I chastised, again grateful I couldn't blush, "My turn." I turned to face the mirror.

The person that stared back was me, but not. I was the same height and body type. But my skin was flawless, smooth and tight. Speaking of tight, I was sure my rear had not been shaped quite so nicely, Edward chuckled as I turned to see it. I would have surely blushed again, but since I couldn't I continued to examine my new self. Every curve was softer, every angle sharper. It was like I had been the ugly sister and was now looking at my beautiful twin.

Before I could get carried away with ogling myself, I looked up into my face. I recognized the heart shape and the general features. But they were all clearer, crisper somehow. I wondered briefly, if it was really my face, or just my eyesight that had changed.

At the thought of my eyesight, my attention turned to my eyes themselves. They widened as they looked back at me. They were so big! And so very dark, with small circles of crimson around the outside. I looked thirsty. That thought led me to the back of my throat, which was indeed parched. I hadn't realized how dry it was.

Edward saw the look on my face and was instantly by my side. He caught me as my knees finally gave way. "Bella, are you alright?" his voice thick again, but this time with concern.

I shook my head, "Thirst," was all I could get out. Edward looked extremely annoyed.

"Of course," he said. I felt bad for ruining our moment. It hurt to see Edward upset as well. The pain in my throat was increasing. I was afraid to feel the thirst coming back so strong again. I then felt oddly detached.

"I'm an idiot, Bella. I shouldn't have made you take so long in the shower. I'll go get you something to drink." Edward berated himself. He ran into our room and lay me gently on the bed. As he moved to turn away, I began to feel strange in my own skin. I panicked further.

"No!" I cried reaching out and grasping onto Edward's hand. "Don't let me go!"

I was immediately wrapped in his arms again. "Never," he assured me. His eyes were a strange mix of confusion, joy, and worry. With his solid presence around me I felt more solid myself. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I came completely to myself, not wanting to be anywhere but right here, right now, thirst be damned.

Suddenly our door burst open, Alice was at the bedside with a camping thermos. "Sorry Edward, I thought she was just passing out, well, from you." She handed the container to Edward, "I came as soon as I realized."

"Thank you, Alice," Edward cut off her rambling and was quickly unscrewing the lid. "Bella, you'll need to hold your breath again," he reminded me. I complied and the minute Edward heard my breath cease, the lid came off the thermos. He placed it to my lips, while I continued to cling to him. "Careful, love, we wouldn't want to spill it."

"Esme would kill you for ruining the bedspread," Alice agreed. Edward rolled his eyes, but continued to tilt the thermos. The marvelous liquid poured down my throat as I greedily gulped it down. It took all I had to remain still, save the muscles working rapidly to swallow. When it was gone, Edward pulled it away and screwed the top back on, sealing away the smell so I could breath again. I lay panting for a moment on his chest.

"Do you need me to bring more, or would you like to get dressed first?" Alice asked. I suddenly realized I was still completely naked. I would surely have turned red from head to toe if I could have. "That's almost as cute as blushing!" Alice cried. My eyes went wide. _What was she talking about?_

"I know," Edward chuckled.

"I think I'd like to get dressed thanks," I said, mortified.

"The rest is waiting downstairs in the kitchen," Alice informed me, then started to skip away. At our door, she stopped and turned around. Her eyes flickered embarrassingly over my exposed self. "Poor Rosalie," she laughed and was gone. My jaw dropped and Edward began laughing in earnest. I turned on him.

"What did she mean, 'that's almost as cute as blushing?'" I asked furiously. He stood up and tried to get me to follow him to our closet. "Explain, please," I asked, my tone demanding.

"I will," he laughed, "But can we get dressed while I do? We need to feed you properly," he grinned at me, "Well, as properly as possible for a vampire who can't stand the smell of blood." He seemed to find that highly amusing.

"Very funny mister. Do you think I enjoy being a freak as a vampire any more than I did as a human?" I scowled at him, but moved to follow him to the closet. Edward grabbed me and put my face in his hands, locking our eyes.

"Never say that again," he growled.

"What?" I asked, surprised by his reaction and his tone.

"You are not now, nor have you ever been a _freak_, Bella." His eyes softened and his tone grew warmer. "You are simply a wonderfully unique creature, in whichever life you live."

Had I tears I would have cried. How did he always know just what to say? I couldn't explain what his words meant to me. There were so many strange things about me, and I knew he did and would always accept them. Instead of trying to thank him, I kissed him hard on the lips. He let it linger for a moment, but then pulled away so we could finish getting dressed.

"We don't want anyone else to have to come save you," he teased, "Who knows which of our dear siblings could come barging through that door next?"

I started at the thought and rapidly pulled on my clothes. Too rapidly apparently, because I shredded my favorite sweat pants in the process. I just stared at the tattered cloth in my hands. Edward laughed again and brought me a pair of jeans. I shook my head and put them on, carefully this time.

I squinted at Edward. "I'm waiting for my explanation," I reminded him. He took my hand and brushed my cheek with his fingertips.

"When you're embarrassed, you face still thinks it's blushing," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You make the same face, but without the coloring," he paused and saw I was still confused. "Your eyes get squinty and your nose scrunches up," he explained, tapping the end of said nose. "And when you're _really_ embarrassed, you duck your head and lower your eyelashes like you're tying to hide." He smiled at my horrific and apparently adorable habits. I rolled my eyes and tugged him into motion.

"Let's get my 'unique' self downstairs so I can be further embarrassed by being the first vampire in history to actually use the kitchen for mealtime," I sulked.

Edward laughed, "You're right, again," he winked at me. I shook my head at him. "We need to get you fed. I'll just have to wait," he finished.

I looked back at him, suspicious, "For what?"

He caught me in his arms, but continued our progress to the kitchen. "To see what kind of face you make when the flush in your cheeks wouldn't be from embarrassment," he whispered into my ear. I felt my nose crinkle and wanted to smack him for pointing it out to me.


	10. A Drink Among Friends

**You are all so fantastic and I get so many great reviews, I'm posting two chapters today! yeay! (I'm also hoping to relieve some of my guilt for not answering _every_ review, please know I love _all_ of them! )

* * *

A Drink Among Friends**

Edward and I entered the kitchen to find the entire Cullen clan waiting. They were all beaming at me. I, of course, reacted to their attention.

"Would you look at that?" Esme said regarding my new 'blush' so to speak.

"Adorable, isn't it?" Alice gushed. I was only getting more embarrassed. I hid my face against Edward chest to keep everyone from seeing it.

"Bella," Rosalie sounded as if she were going to slap me. I hesitantly turned to look at her. I could feel Edward tense up as well, his arm instinctively curling around my waist. "Never, ever hide your face from anyone." I didn't quite understand. "Beauty like that is a gift to be proud of, not something to be embarrassed about." I stared at her in shock. "I'm sure as soon as I stop hating you for it, I'll be relieved to know I'm not the only one everyone is staring at." She smirked at me.

"Thanks?" I managed.

"Hey!" Alice protested. Rose just gave her a look. "Yeah yeah, 'fairest one of all' and all that," Alice dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Even I had to chuckle at that. The sound surprised me again.

"Geez, Bella even your laugh is sexy!" came, surprisingly, from Jasper which sent me straight into another embarrassed face. Rose laughed as Alice glared at him. Jasper took two steps and stood right in front of her. I didn't want to know what was going on between them. Whatever it was resulted in Alice's bright smile returning to her pixie face.

"Here, love," Edward said, handing me one of a plethora of thermoses on the kitchen table. "Don't forget to hold your breath."

I eagerly accepted the container, stopped breathing and downed its contents in seconds. Reaching for another I had that downed as well before I even looked up. Then I remembered my audience.

"Don't mind us, Bella," Carlisle said kindly, "We're just fascinated by the new you."

"Umm, would you all care to join me?" I asked, feeling foolish, but not wanting to be the center of attention anymore.

"You need it more," Edward said at the same time Esme said, "What a fine idea."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Edward nodded his acceptance. Apparently Esme had convinced him with her thoughts. She got some tall ceramic glasses out of the cupboard and passed them around. They passed one of the thermoses around and soon everyone had a full cup, except me. I had another full thermos. I figured it was the compromise Edward had accepted.

"To Bella's new life," Carlisle toasted, "There never was a truer Cullen." It was touching and I was totally embarrassed by it. Everyone gave a 'hear hear' as they chuckled at my scrunched face. My family sipped at their drinks while I downed the remaining containers on the table. I felt ridiculous and greedy, but my thirst wouldn't let me slow down. At least I wasn't the only one drinking anymore.

By the time I finished the last thermos, I was feeling much better. The thirst was all but gone. I smiled brightly at Edward. "Where's Emmett? I need to thank him."

"He's just getting back from disposing of the body," he replied. Inwardly I cringed at his words, but I was able to keep it to myself. I needed to get over my squeamishness. I turned and walked to the back door. Sure enough I could see Emmett just beyond the tree line, headed for the house. I paused for a moment, realizing how clear and far I was seeing. Then a huge grin spread across my face and I was flying across the yard.

* * *


	11. Smack Down

**Smack Down**

I hit Emmett full force just as he was stepping from the trees. We collided with a deafening crash and fell to the ground, taking a small tree with us. "Thanks Em!" I shouted. Then I saw I had actually knocked the breath out of him. "Oh, Man!" I cried, "Are you alright?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"Is that you, Bella?" He asked, recovering quickly. "I thought I just got mowed down by an elephant!" I smacked his shoulder and he actually flinched.

"Hey!" Rose yelled from the porch, "Watch it with my husband! Smacking him is _my_ job!"

This time _I_ flinched. Emmett's laughter boomed across the yard. "I know. She scares the hell out of me too." He whispered _very_ quietly. "I'm fine, Babe!" he called to her. Then he turned to me. "Feel like flexing those newborn muscles?"

"Hell yeah!" I replied.

"Bella!" Esme chastised. I flinched again. I hadn't seen her come outside.

"Sorry, Mom," I said. Then I looked at her. From clear across the yard I could see her eyes shine. It was the first time I had called her that. And it had felt so natural. Before I could ponder my wonderful family anymore, I was suddenly knocked clean off my feet. Emmett had pounced from behind, sending me flying.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled, "That was low! Be careful with my wife!"

"She started it!" Emmett defended himself. I stood up, waving Edward off. To my surprise, he stayed back.

"Yes I did, Emmett. And I plan on finishing it," I said. My new voice made me sound more confident than I actually felt. I liked it.

"Oooooh, Emmett! Watch out, she's devious, remember?" Jasper called. I could feel the confidence he was sending me. I wondered if he was sending Emmett fear.

I laughed at the thought. Emmett was as surprised by the sound as I had been the first time I heard it. I smiled menacingly and crouched into the position I had seen Edward take a hundred times before. Emmett's eyes went wide. "Damn, girl! You look dangerous!"

"I am," I hissed. I almost made myself jump. I really sounded scary. Emmett seemed to notice too. He took a step back.

"Pansy!" Edward laughed at him.

Emmett turned to defend himself, "Hey, you're not the face to face with Beelzebub's daughter!" I took the opportunity to launch myself at him again. The stance I had copied from my husband had really worked. Emmett and I once again went flying. This time there were no trees to hinder our movement and we went thirty feet before we hit the ground. I hadn't really thought further than the pounce itself, so when we landed, we were both knocked senseless.

"Holy shit!" Jasper yelled as they all came running. Although it only took seconds for them to reach us, Emmett and I were already laughing hysterically by then.

"Bella!" Edward was very worried, "Are you alright?" He took me by the arm and tried to help me stand up. I pulled him down instead. Emmett took my lead and soon we were all in a heap of laughing teenagers. I heard several soft clicks and looked up to see Esme taking photos of her ridiculous children. Without saying a word, she shook her head and smiling went back into the house.

"Maybe we should start with arm wrestling until I actually learn some moves, Em," I suggested once I could speak again.

"Not a bad idea, kiddo," he shook his head and chuckled again. Then he was laying on his stomach, one arm bent at the elbow. "Ready?" he asked.

I laughed at him, but joined him on the ground. This time I was wise enough to ask Edward for instructions. I beat Emmett six out of ten times. "I thought I was supposed to be all powerful as a newborn," I pouted.

"Hey, don't sweat it lil' sis," Emmett patted my arm, "Your brother's got skills, that's all. You beat me more than not."

"Bella," Edward said, pulling me up from the grass. "If you're done playing with Emmett," he paused to brush the hair out of my face. "Would you like to go for a run?" he finished softly. His eyes were warm and soft. I decided I was done with Emmett, but I wasn't done playing. A wicked grin spread across my face.

"Tag!" I called, slapping his shoulder as I sped past him and into the trees. I could hear my siblings laughing and then heard the sound of Edward's pursuit, not far behind.

* * *

**Okay, so they were both pretty short chapters, but it's the thought that counts right? 8P And yes, the elephant comment was on purpose, thank you to the devoted readers who got it. **


	12. Giving Chase

**Full steam ahead! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 8P

* * *

Giving Chase**

As I ran, my entire body was filled with sensations. The wind rushed past my face and tangled my silk locks. The muscles in my arms and legs worked with an alien agility and grace. I was moving so fast it felt like I could see the trees before, beside, and behind me simultaneously. I could smell the fragrant forest animals, along with the verdant plants. I could also smell Edward. We had long since passed the speed at which we would be making sounds as we sped across the soft dirt. But his scent followed me relentlessly. Once or twice I was sure if he reached out, he would have caught me. At such times I would feel a burst of adrenaline and run ever faster.

I laughed, sure he was playing with me. The exhilaration was something I had never felt before. Running with Edward as a human had been amazing. This, however, was an entirely different experience. Once again I found myself for the first time truly understanding something about Edward I had thought I already knew. The absolute freedom of using every muscle to its very limit as a vampire was something a human could simply never comprehend.

I finally remembered that as a newborn, I may actually be able to outrun even Edward. The thought came as a surprise and hit me just as I crossed a ten foot clearing. I stopped at the edge and spun around, panting from a mix of the rate I had been working my body and pure rush.

Edward was stopped at the other side of the clearing, panting heavily as well. His hair was wind swept and beautiful. His eyes were bright, reflecting my own excitement. They were also brimming with desire.

"Did I really out run you, or were you just having fun giving chase?" I asked breathlessly. In seconds, Edward was across the clearing and with a thunderous crash had me pinned against a large tree, whose trunk shook to its roots from the impact. I gasped from equal parts surprise and excitement.

"Did I really catch you, or did you decide you wanted to get caught?" He answered in that sinfully sexy voice of his. Before I could get breath or form coherent thoughts, his lips captured mine. His kiss had a hunger and aggression I had never felt from Edward before. I eagerly returned it in kind. My hands knotted in his hair so tightly it made him growl and push me even harder up against the tree. I was sure it would snap any minute.

Out of habit, I pulled back gasping for air. Edward smiled and attacked my neck, kissing and nipping down to the hollow of my throat. He paused there while his hands ran the length of my body. I felt and heard a sound come rolling from the back of my throat. An identical sound immediately poured out of Edward. My eyes went wide and my head snapped up.

"What was that?" I asked, unable to grasp how many new sounds I could make.

"That, my love, was purring," Edward whispered into my ear, kissing and nipping at that as well. I smiled at the revelation.

"Have you ever done that before?" I asked him.

"Not loud enough for you to hear," he said, his lips never leaving my skin. "I didn't want to scare you." I giggled. He made a sound indicating he enjoyed my new laugh.

"Do it again," I commanded, pulling at his shoulders.

He smiled crookedly against the skin under my chin. "You first," he countered, returning to the spot on my neck that had first triggered my new reaction. As his hands began to roam again, I did indeed start to purr.

No way was he getting away with that. Not now that we were equals. My hands tightened in his hair and I pulled his head back, exposing his pale throat. I bit his ear as hard as I dared, then drew my tongue down his throat. As I began to nip and suck at the point where his shoulder met his neck, he purred loud enough to drown out the sound of our heavy breathing. The sound elicited a similar reaction in me. I grabbed at his shirt to free his beautiful chest, and managed to shred it to pieces.

"Careful, love," he purred, capturing my overzealous hands and pinning them over my head against the rough bark of the tree, "We'll need _some_ clothes to walk back to the house." He pulled off my shirt and then recaptured my wrists with one hand, his other intent on removing the rest of my clothing. I reveled in the knowledge that I was _allowing _him to hold me there instead of having no choice. I quickly began to lose patience however.

"Edward, if you don't want to explain to the family why you went for a run and came back naked, you better pick up some speed." I moaned in protest of his exquisite torture.

"I'm pretty sure it would be obvious," he chuckled, and had the audacity to _slow down_.

I growled fiercely and breaking free of his hand, slammed him against a nearby tree. His eyes went wide in shock. I smiled wickedly and quickly, but carefully disposed of the rest of his clothing. I didn't _really_ want to march him home nude. Though I smiled at the thought.

From that point on we battled for dominance with our hands, lips, tongues and bodies, enjoying every second of it. There was a lot of purring, growling and moaning. It ended with an ear-splitting roar that pealed up and over the trees, resounding through the sky.

Edward and I lay side by side, panting. "That was. . ." How could words possibly describe it? I had never dreamed of such and experience, even after being married to Edward. "different," I shook my head at the feeble explanation.

Edward didn't understand. He rolled to his side to look at me. "Was I too rough?" he asked, overly concerned. I laughed at him. He looked relieved.

"Were _you_ too rough? Edward, vampire skin and all, I nearly left marks on your back!" I giggled, his eyes darkening at the sound.

"Care to try again?" he purred, reaching over to pull me close.

"Mmmm, tempting, but I wouldn't want to do anything to mar that perfect body of yours." I whispered kissing his shoulder, and running my hands down his chest. "I have plans for it." His beautiful laugh rang out across the clearing. I pulled him into a kiss, but instead of the earlier aggressiveness, he filled it with soft passion. My mind reeled at the sensations I had missed before. The feel of his lips! No longer simply smooth granite, I could feel every curve and crevice. No longer distracted by an icy sensation, I could feel every move of them. The smell of his breath and body was so overpowering I would gladly drown in it. Then, to my great disappointment, he pulled away and went to collect our clothing.

As he pulled on his pants, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He chuckled at my evident disappointment, "Carlisle is looking for us."

I realized if he knew that, he could already hear Carlisle, which meant he was within three miles, which was only seconds away if he was running. I gasped and tried to be careful despite my panic as I pulled on my jeans. Shredding them now would be most embarrassing.

Edward saw my reaction and started laughing again, capturing me with his arms he pressed our bare chests together. I struggled, thinking he was mad if he thought I was going to let Carlisle catch us like this. Then he kissed me and suddenly I couldn't remember why I was struggling. "Alice volunteered to come find us," he whispered into my ear.

"Oh," I said. Apparently becoming a vampire had done nothing for my eloquence.

"I saw the two of you fairly. . . occupied when Carlisle found you," I could hear Alice's melodious voice chirp, accompanied by her tinkling laugh. It was even more beautiful now that I could hear it properly. "So much so that even Edward didn't hear him coming!" She giggled again. I tuned to see she was still behind the tree line, graciously giving us some privacy.

"Thanks, Alice," I sighed, I went and retrieved my top. "And thanks for,"

"Course, after that last roar we all thought you were finished," Alice teased. I whirled to find her leaning against a tree bordering the clearing. So much for finishing my sentence of 'and thanks for the privacy.' She laughed at the scrunched look on my face. "Rose is right, Bella," she laughed, but thankfully walked back into the forest as she finished, "that body of yours is nothing to be embarrassed about."

I stared open mouthed at the spot where Alice had disappeared. Edward laughed again, "My family has no secrets, remember, Bella?" I hid my face in my shirt, then decided it would be more productive to put it on.

"What, so I should just walk around totally nude? Is that what you all want?" I asked peevishly.

Edward's arms encircled me from behind, "I most definitely wouldn't mind," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling, "but I would rather you not do it in front of just _anyone_."

I was still fairly peeved, beautiful vampire clinging to my back notwithstanding. "And who isn't 'just anyone'?" I asked, "The entire Cullen family? Are you trying to tell me your family are nudists and no one bothered to tell me?"

Edward chuckled against me, "No, Bella, we're not nudists, just very open with each other. Between my having to see Alice and Rosalie through Jasper and Emmett's thoughts and Alice having the occasional errant vision, there's really no point in trying to pretend. We have no choice but to know everything there is to know about each other." He turned me around in his arms and gently caressed my cheek "But, because we have no secrets, we are generally even more respectful of one another's privacy." I raised my eyebrows at him. He chuckled, "Well, all of us but Alice, really."

"Hey!" Alice cried from a distance off, "It's not my fault I've already seen all there is to see! Pretending anything else is the truth would be idiotic!"

"Otherwise known as tactful," I muttered low enough to keep it from Alice. Edward heard though, and laughed loudly. I finally gave in and laughed with him.

"Want to race back?" I asked playfully.

"Actually, I was hoping for a side by side run," Edward responded. He looked at me with pride shining in his eyes. "I've never been able to run full out and share it with anyone." He grinned crookedly, "If you don't mind slowing down, that is."

"I'm not sure I'm up to running that fast again anyway," I laughed, and hand in hand, we took off for home.

* * *

**So, I've had a few people ask me if Bella's fierce beauty is her special talent. No, it's not. I just figure if she was beautiful enough as a human to have even vampires wanting her, she must be truly a vision as a vampire. As for being scary, being that beautiful, and being scary kind of go hand in hand. 8P**

**Also, for those of you dying to know, the elephant reference is from the beginning of 'The Talk'. Edward says it first. . . . 8P**


	13. A Family with No Secrets

**Bella may seem a little OOC in the beginning of this chapter. Remember that she has a new body and isn't quite used to how it looks and reacts to things. She'll level out eventually- the same old Bella with a new vampire strength in mind and body.

* * *

A Family with No Secrets**

Edward and I broke through the trees and saw our siblings still loitering in the backyard. I was immediately suspicious.

"Hey, Bella, enjoy your run?" Emmett asked as we neared the house.

"Very much. Thanks, Em," I answered. He was up to something, I could smell it.

"I guess we don't have to ask Eddie," Emmett grinned as his brother, "I'm pretty sure even the Denali clan heard how much _he_ enjoyed it."

My jaw dropped. Edward's face was carefully neutral, he was trying to spare me the embarrassment of them knowing the truth. My face didn't cooperate nearly so well. As I felt my nose scrunch, I gave up and buried my face in Edward's shoulder.

"What?" Emmett asked, then he figured it out, "That roar was _Bella_?" he cried. The rest of our siblings joined him in laughing hysterically at my mortification. Edward was trying very hard not to join them, but also looked awfully smug. I'd had enough of hiding and feeling embarrassed for one day. I whirled away from Edward and turned on Emmett, my face fierce.

"Jealous much, Emmett?" I snarled at him. "Maybe you're starting to realize Edward should be offering _you _advice, not the other way around."

Emmett once again stepped back from me, both from shock at my words and fear of the look on my face.

"Poor Em, so scared of little Bella," Alice teased. I wasn't having it. While I needed to defend myself to Emmett, he had been the one to bring me relief from my terrible thirst. I wouldn't let anyone pick on him. At least not today.

I turned my blazing eyes and apparently terrible beauty on my favorite little pixie. "Maybe you should lay off, Alice," I snarled taking a step toward her. To my satisfaction, she took a step back. Edward put a hand on my arm to restrain me. I laughed, my face breaking into a smile to show I was kidding. I hoped I hadn't gone too far. My new look and power was still a little much for me to comprehend.

To my relief, Rosalie laughed as well, "Well, well, would you look at that. Not only does she have the nerve to give _me_ competition, but she's even scarier than Alice!" Everyone joined her in laughing and the tension was gone.

As Edward and I continued into the house, I paused to give Emmett a tight hug. "You just let me know if anyone tries to pick on you, Emmie," I said patting his head, "nobody but me messes with my meal ticket!" He laughed loudly and swatted at me as I ran into the house.

Carlisle was waiting for us in his office. Edward sat down in a chair across the desk from him. I was a little nervous, so I sat in Edward's lap instead of the chair next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Much better thank you," I responded, "I knew about the thirst, but well, I didn't really know about it." I said lamely.

"Most newborns are thirsty when they wake up," he agreed, "but I think you experienced it more acutely than most."

"Why?" I asked.

"I think it had to do with how long your change took." I looked at him blankly. "Bella," he said gently, "you were out for five days."

"Nearly six," Edward amended. My jaw dropped.

"Why did it take so long?" I questioned, bewildered.

"I think it was a combination of factors," Carlisle said. "Bella, what can you tell us about your change? Do you remember anything?"

"Well, I remember the injection, and feeling very good from the morphine," I started. They smiled at me. "Then I felt Edward bite me, and I heard you call his name." Their faces became identical masks. "What?"

"Bella," Edward whispered, pain evident on his perfect face, "I lost control, _again_." He spat out the last word as curse. "I couldn't stop. I nearly drained you." I stared at him. He was devastated.

"But you stopped yourself, just like I knew you would," I soothed, stroking his face.

"No, Bella, _you_ stopped me," I could barely hear him even with my enhanced ears, "When you screamed my name."

"The morphine wore off," I remembered, "The fire started."

"Bella, I could have. . . I would have. . ." He dropped his head against his chest, "Bella can you ever forgive me?"

I shook my head at his foolishness. I lifted his head with one hand so he would look me in the eye. With my other hand, I stroked his lovely features, wanting to erase the pain in them. "Silly Edward," I sighed, "How could I ever _not_ forgive you? Even if I _didn't_ have a new, intimate knowledge of the terrible power of our thirst, you know I can hold nothing against you. It was at my insistence you took such a risk. I am solely responsible for anything that happened."

Edward buried his face in my neck, taking comfort in my scent. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"And I love you," I returned, kissing his hair. I knew while he had accepted my forgiveness, it would be a long time before he would forgive himself.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Now that _that's_ cleared up," he smiled at us. "Bella I know it's unpleasant to remember, but what do you remember about the pain?"

"It was," I didn't have words, I shook my head. Edward stroked my hair. "Too much." I glanced at Edward, "and I could hear Edward's anguish." He closed his eyes at the memory. "All I could think about was escape. I wanted to get away, to run." I looked at Edward, "I think that's what I meant when I asked you to let me go."

Edward tightened his arms around me, "Oh Bella, you looked so weak from the loss of blood and you were in so much pain." He buried his face once again in my neck. "I thought you were asking me to let you die," he whispered.

"Edward!" I cried wrapping my arms around his shoulders, "You poor thing! I would never wish for that. It would mean I wasn't with _you_! I was just too scared to stay and face the pain." I looked back to Carlisle, "That's when I passed out." Edward raised his head and the two of them shared a look. "I nearly came to, when you must have given me more morphine to keep me under." I smiled at them both, "I didn't feel any pain after that."

"Bella, I never gave you more morphine." Carlisle stated.

"But, then why didn't I wake up?"

"That's the question we're trying to answer," Carlisle said, "You didn't just pass out, Bella, you went into some kind of coma." He paused, glancing at Edward, "It probably saved your life."

"What?"

"The state you went into greatly slowed your heart rate," he explained. "I think it's one of the reasons it took so long for you to complete the change."

"One of them?" I asked.

"The other is the small amount of blood you had left," Edward answered guiltily. "Your slow heart rate kept it from killing the human you, but the slow flow made the change take longer." He shook his head, muttering, "Longest week of my life."

"Well, it was the shortest one of mine," I said kissing his perfect face. "I spent the entire time dreaming of you." He finally returned my smile, a little.

"Can you be a little more descriptive, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, knowing now that I was in a coma," I started, "I guess I just retreated into my mind. I filled it with my favorite memories of Edward, and of my hopes for the future." I smiled at Edward again and he returned it with less hesitation.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said, "It seems similar to your reaction to when Edward left, only this time you had happy thoughts to keep your mind occupied." Edward stiffened again. I wished Carlisle hadn't brought up my earlier episode. But Carlisle smiled, "This is finally all making sense."

"Well, that's one of us," I grumbled. Edward and Carlisle both chuckled at me. I was glad to hear it from Edward, though it told me I was the _only_ one still in the dark.

"Bella, we've already established that your mind is a 'safe' place. That's why Edward can't hear your thoughts and Aro and Jane's powers don't work on you as well." I shivered at the mention of the Voturi. Edward rubbed my arm soothingly. "You instinctively retreat to this 'safe' place when faced with things you can't cope with."

I nodded my head. At least I _thought_ I understood.

"It could also explain why you still hate the smell of blood," Carlisle smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," he replied, "Look at it this way. While you were 'dreaming' as you put it, your mind was pretty much 'disconnected' from the rest of your body. Your body changed, but your mind still remembers itself as human. You didn't experience the trauma of pain that usually breaks the mind away from our human condition. The reaction you have to the smell of blood, is the reaction you _remember_ having. You have no memory of the _taste_ of blood, so it doesn't effect you the same way."

"So it's all in my head?" I asked, disgusted with my self. What a sorry excuse for a vampire!

"Literally, yes," Carlisle smiled and Edward chuckled. I would have been irritated, but I was too relieved to hear him happy again. "But that doesn't make it any less real to you." Carlisle insisted, "It may be some time before you get over your aversion to the smell, if you ever do."

"You better believe I will," I said stubbornly, jutting out my chin. They both chuckled at me again.

"When you get that look, Love, I have no doubt," Edward assured me.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I briefly thought about mentioning the vivid dream I had just before I woke up, but decided against it. Edward may not think I'm a freak yet, but that would certainly change his mind.

"Nope," I answered.

"Then I think we're finished for now. I'm sure as time passes questions will come to you." He smiled warmly at Edward, "If Edward can't answer them, know that I am always available to help."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"You're most welcome, Bella." he replied.

Edward whisked me off to our bedroom. Once we were inside, he set me on my feet. He turned and locked the door. Then he pushed the couch up against it again. I laughed at him.

"Expecting company?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm trying to avoid it," he grinned at me. "I'm seriously considering installing at least eight deadbolts on this door." I laughed again. Edward grabbed my waist and spun me around. "You have no idea how good it sounds to hear you laugh," he said, then kissed me deeply.

When we parted, I grinned at him, "I think I may have _some_ idea."

He grinned in return, but then his face became serious again. "Bella, I don't think I'll ever be able to make you understand how much I love you. Waiting for you to wake up was torturous. I had done that to you, then was helpless to do anything to save you."

I briefly again considered telling him about my dream of floating away, only to be brought back by his voice. I chickened out and took a different route.

"Edward," I purred, closing what small distance there was between us. "If you don't think I understand how much you love me, perhaps you should make it a little clearer."

He smiled crookedly. "I _was_ hoping to learn some of your new expressions," he purred in return.

I laughed, "I didn't make any faces in the forest?"

"I was. . . distracted at the time," he chuckled and began to kiss my jaw line.

"No distractions this time, huh?" I asked, running my hands across his chest. I ran them down to his waist and began pulling up his shirt.

"None," he said, his eyes burning, "This time I'm going to really concentrate."

I nearly fainted right there. Holy Crow, if he hadn't been 'concentrating' in the woods, what was I in for this time? Edward scooped me into his arms, releasing a giggle from my lips. I expected him to toss me onto the bed. I was surprised, however, as he lay me gently down. He stroked my hair and face with his hands.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," he whispered against my lips. I somehow found speech.

"Prove it," I answered. He took my challenge very seriously.

As incredible as our experience in the grove had been, it hadn't prepared me for this. The passion and power of our bodies in the woods had been earth shaking. Now I felt as though the universe was contained in this one room, this one bed. Edward took his time in showing me how much he treasured and adored me. I could feel every muscle moving under his skin, hear his every breath and sigh. Once again I was given a glimpse of what Edward had been able to feel when I was only human. Knowing I could finally feel this on the same level he did was truly powerful. It felt as though not only our bodies, but souls were joining as one. Afterward, as we lay holding each other in the moonlight, there were no 'I love you's' or other soft whispers. There were no words at all. Everything had already been said and understood.

* * *

**There you go, a nice, long chapter with some fluff, explanation, and steam. I hope it starts your weekend of on a great note! 8P**


	14. A Real Meal

**I have had many questions about what Bella's power is. It has not become apparent yet, because she hasn't had much use for it yet. Here we have a fluffy yet important chapter regarding Bella's life as a vampire.

* * *

A Real Meal**

It wasn't until the next evening, near twilight, that the thirst began to really bother me again. Emmett took off once again to bring me dinner, while Edward stayed to keep me calm. Just as I was about to panic, Emmett came through the trees with a deer slung across his shoulders.

"Edward and I had an idea, Bella," Emmett said as he came toward me. I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me, nodding.

"That sounds like trouble," I teased.

"You're right, it does," Emmett agreed, chuckling, "but it's for your own good. I can't hunt for you forever, you know."

"I know, Emmett," I said, "but I'm just not sure I'm up with the whole killer instinct thing."

"I beg to differ," Emmett chuckled again, "I've been on the receiving end of those instincts, and you got 'em plenty."

"I was just playing with you, Emmett," I argued. He lay the deer on the grass in front of me. I suddenly noticed it was still breathing. Emmett must have only incapacitated it. My body stiffened. I couldn't think of killing it.

"That's the point, Bella," Edward's soothing voice said in my ear. "It was natural for you to scare the hell out of Emmett," I had to laugh at the look Emmett got at that comment, "Just as it was natural for you to outrun me." He leaned even closer and whispered so that only I could hear, "And what happened when you let me catch you was most _definitely _instinct." I scrunched my nose and Emmett laughed, probably guessing what Edward was whispering about.

"What did you do to it?" I asked Emmett trying to change the subject.

"I broke its neck. It can't feel a thing, Bella," he smiled at me. "Edward and I decided instead of me feeding you like a baby for the rest of eternity, we would help you take baby steps toward feeding yourself."

I smiled at them both and their understanding of my desire to be independent. Then I looked back at the poor deer. "I don't think I can do this," I whispered.

"Yes you can, Bella. I know it," Edward insisted. He had me kneel down in front of the doomed animal.

"What if I choke on the smell?" I asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"If you're not thinking about it, I don't think you will." Edward hypothesized, "If you really let your instincts take over, they'll kick out your past preferences."

I was still unsure. "Edward," I said hesitantly.

Edward knelt behind me, his legs to either side of mine so he could put his chest right up against my back. His presence was comforting. "Trust me, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Always," I whispered back.

"Close your eyes," he began. I did as I was told. "Now I want you to think back to yesterday. Think of how powerful it felt to see Emmett cower."

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Shhh!" Edward scolded him. Emmett was still and I smiled at the memory. Scaring Emmett had made me feel powerful indeed. "Now remember what it felt like to run from me. The chase," Edward continued to whisper into my ear. He pressed closer to my back. "Now change the scene from me chasing you, to you chasing me." I smiled at the thought, we may have to try that. He leaned forward, bringing us both a little off balance. It felt like the balance I had struck just before I pounced at Emmett. "Feel the thrill of the chase. Try to catch me Bella," he whispered. I felt my breathing pick up speed as I used my vivid imagination.

"Now, feel the thirst," he said, touching a finger to my throat. I swallowed, the parched, dry feeling was suddenly unbearable. "It isn't me you need right now, Bella, it's blood. Chase it." I leaned forward a little more inhaling the scent of the doe in front of us. "Feel the need. Chase the blood. Quench your thirst," his quiet words came faster, as did my breath. He pressed against me again, pushing me forward still. "Free yourself, Bella." he paused momentarily before he said, "Pounce!" It wasn't a yell, but after his soft whispering it resonated in my excited being. My eyes flew open and I latched onto the neck of the deer, my teeth sinking deep into its neck. As the sweet blood flowed freely down my parched throat, my eyes rolled back at the relief. I quickly drained the doe dry. I then came back to myself, my thirst momentarily at bay again.

I sat up and looked at the beaming faces of Edward and Emmett. "I did it!" I cried. "And I didn't even gag at the sme-" but then I was indeed gagging and I had to run across the clearing from the blood stained neck of the animal. "Dammit!" I cursed my weakness.

Edward was instantly at my side. "Bella, that was amazing. You completely forgot the smell," he grinned at me, "until you remembered you forgot it. This is very encouraging!" he insisted. He was so excited it was contagious. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck.

"I would never have been able to do it without you leading me through it," I said earnestly.

"Your instincts would have kicked in sooner or later, Love," he responded, "I simply helped your mind access them." I kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Hey!" Emmett called returning from the forest where he had stashed the doe safely away from my sensitive nose. "What's a meal ticket got to do to get some love around here!"

I laughed and ran at him, throwing my arms around his neck. I was careful this time, however, so we remained standing. "Thank you, Emmett! There was never a better meal ticket." I kissed him soundly as well, on the cheek.

"What's going on out here?" Rosalie cried accusingly from the porch. Emmett and I both jumped, then laughed as her face told us she was teasing.

"Emmett and Edward just helped me make my first kill!" I said excitedly. Then I realized what I had just said. I paused to feel my own reaction and was pleased to note much of my squeamishness was gone.

"Really? That's great, Bella." Rose came down and joined us. "Perhaps you should let me _properly_ thank my husband for you," she said, giving Emmett a look that made him weak in the knees.

"I would really appreciate that, Rose," I giggled. She grabbed a fistful of Emmett's shirt and pulled him toward the house.

"So will Emmett," Edward laughed as they disappeared inside. I turned to him and mimicked the look I had seen Rose use on Emmett. It worked like a charm.

"And how will I be thanking you _properly_, Mr. Cullen?" I asked in my soft, silken voice. Edward stared at me for a moment, his gears spinning. The sound of my laughing at him brought him back. He grinned wickedly at me.

"Tag!" he cried as he smacked my newly enhanced rump and took off into the forest. The chase was on.

* * *

**Tomorrow's chapter will make Bella's power much more apparent, to everyone but Bella, of course. 8P**


	15. The Hunt

**Thanks again for all your reviews, even the ones I don't answer. Please know how much they mean to me. Some of you will be disappointed but I skipped over the end of their little chase. We all know what happened. 8P I was anxious to move on with the story.

* * *

The Hunt**

The next day I convinced Edward to go hunting with his brothers. It was silly, but I missed him. He had offered to take me with him and further my teachings from yesterday, but I declined. He not only needed to feed, he needed to have some fun. I didn't want him to be worried about me while he was hunting. The way he had brought me into his vision of hunting yesterday had shown me how much he really loved it. So here I was, all alone, with nobody to blame but myself.

Alice, of course, had insisted on trying to distract me. After the manicure and pedicure, I had to draw the line at make-up. I was still too entranced by my own reflection to let her cover it up. She relented and I finally escaped. As I left, I heard Rose teasing Alice about losing her bossy touch. I wandered to the bedroom. Seeing the bed only made me think of Edward again. It would be at least an hour before they returned, and even that was wishful thinking.

I lay down on Edward's side of the bed, enveloped by his scent. I was so pathetic. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I just missed him so much. I hummed my lullaby to myself. I felt myself truly relax and I began to dream.

I was drifting, weightless over the forest that surrounded our home. I wondered where Edward and the boys had gone to hunt. I felt drawn to the west. Letting myself fly freely, I picked up speed and was gliding swiftly just over the treetops. Soon Edward came into view. He was walking very slowly, knees bent deeply, hands nearly touching the ground. He was fully focused on something ahead of him.

I turned to look and saw a giant mountain lion. "Oh, good!" I said, happy Edward had found himself a treat.

Edward's halted, his concentration wavering, but only for a second. In the next second, he was crouching. It was a familiar stance, yet completely different. When he pounced at me, it was playful, his eyes twinkling. Now I could see his every muscle was taught, his eyes intense.

The lion suddenly caught Edward's scent and began to run. Instead of frustration, Edward's eyes showed only excitement as he gracefully loped after the animal. I watched breathlessly. Edward was stunning in his terrible magnificence.

Soon the animal realized he could not outrun Edward. It turned to face its attacker. I watched as the two hunters sized each other up. Edward was supremely confident. As he crouched again, a deliciously terrifying snarl curled his lips. They pounced simultaneously, meeting halfway. Edward grabbed the lion and turned it in midair. By the time they landed, Edward's mouth was already at its throat, and the lion lay prone on the forest floor.

I stared as Edward drained his fallen prey. I had been awed by his grace and power. I smiled to myself, 'awed' wasn't the only adjective I would use. "Erotic," I giggled to myself. Edward's head snapped up. His eyes were still gleaming with excitement, his hair tousled from the fight. His lips were coated with the lions blood, as they had been when I first tasted the sweet nectar of my new life. "So damn sexy," I muttered to myself. Edward's eyes searched the clearing. I wondered if he had heard one of the other boys nearby. After a moment he shook his head and returned to his dinner. I decided I better cool this dream down or I'd be aching even more for Edward before he returned. I wondered what Emmett and Jasper were doing.

I was drifting over the treetops again, north this time. I found Jasper over the carcass of a caribou. Disappointed I missed his hunt, I turned to look for Emmett. This time I was drawn south. I had missed the action here as well. Emmett was drinking from a large grizzly. I was glad they had all been able to find something appetizing. Dreaming they'd had such a productive hunt made it easier for Edward to be away. Emmett's phone buzzed, signaling a text. He made no move to look at it until he was finished with his bear. I drifted down to look over his shoulder as he read it.

"Need Bella- at home"

Emmett's laughed boomed across the wilderness, "Horny little newlywed." I laughed as well, if only it were true and Edward was currently barreling toward home. Emmett found Jasper and clued him in on Edward's hasty departure. They both laughed and began making crude jokes and innuendos as only brothers can do. Just as their language started to really make me blush, or whatever it was I did now, I felt a change.

The sensation of floating was replaced by falling, with a gentle tugging pulling me toward home. I could heard Edward calling as if he were far away. "Bella! How long has she been like this?" He sounded absolutely panicked. Something must be wrong. "Oh, God, Bella, _please_ wake up!" My poor Edward, I needed to be there, to help with whatever had him so upset. The falling became a rushing and I was bombarded with sensation as I woke from my surreal dream.

The strongest by far was Edward's scent as he clutched me to his chest. I put my arms around him, hoping to ease his stress. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Bella!" he cried, taking my face in his hands. "What the _hell _was that?" I blinked at him. He was upset with _me_?

"What was what?" I asked.

Edward took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He buried his face in my hair and I reached up to run my fingers through his. "Edward, it's alright." I soothed. He inhaled deeply of my scent and finally relaxed, a little.

"Bella, tell me what happened while I was gone, please." I could tell he was still trying not to panic.

"Alice gave me a manicure and a pedicure," I told him. He looked at me expectantly, like there was more. I shrugged, "And then I came in to lie down while I waited for you to come back. I guess I fell asleep." He raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed "Okay, so I was _daydreaming_." I giggled, "Vividly." Edward finally smiled. He crushed me to his chest.

"You and your vivid dreams," he whispered. He pulled back and looked me in the face. "You were in some kind of trance again, Bella. It was just like when you were changing." My eyes widened. No wonder he had panicked.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" I hugged him tightly. "But I'm fine, just fine."

"I can see that _now_," he said into my hair.

"I won't do it again, Edward," I said, hoping I'd be able to keep that promise. I hadn't exactly done it on purpose. "I hate when you worry."

Edward pulled back to look in my eyes again. "Did dreaming help you while I was gone?" he asked gently.

"Yes," I admitted. I had really enjoyed myself until I heard him panicking.

"Then go ahead and dream, Love," he said pulling me close again. "Anything that helps you or makes you happy, I can accept." He kissed my hair, then my cheeks. He grinned crookedly as he gazed intently into my eyes. "Just don't expect me to ever get used to it."

"I don't see why you'd have to," I said, kissing his face and taking his hand in mine. "When I'm with you, no dream could compete with reality."

"If they ever do you just let me know," he whispered into my ear. "I would love to make your every dream come true," he finished by trailing kisses down my neck. His lips on my throat reminded me something I did indeed want.

"Edward," I whispered against his skin, "There _is_ something I'd like to try." He looked up at me, his eyes smoldering. "Teach me to hunt," I demanded. He smiled and taking my hand, pulled me from the bed. We got as far as the bedroom door. Before he could lead me any further, I shut and locked it. "I didn't mean this _very_ second," I clarified as I reached for the buttons on his shirt. He grinned wickedly at me, leading me back to the bed. We were, after all, horny little newlyweds.

* * *

**Ta-da! So, there we have the first obvious use of Bella's power, she just doesn't know it yet. Everyone happy? Or are you just more confused. 8P**


	16. The Dream pt1

**I must stay thanks again for all of your reviews! It still blows me away that there are so many of you out there reading! Some of you have the power figured out already, some of you are as confused as Bella. For those of you who are confused, it will get worse before it gets better. Bella is about to have one doosy of a dream. . . 8P

* * *

One month later. . . .**

**The Dream**

I sighed as I listened to Edward playing the piano downstairs. I had started out reading my book in the same room. But I was soon distracted by watching him play. Soon after that, I realized if I was going to let him continue to play, I needed to leave the room. I shook my head ruefully. That man was just too sexy for his own good. So, here I was on the couch in our room, trying to concentrate on my book while my Adonis played heavenly music downstairs. Right. I gave up on coherent thought and dropped the book to the floor.

I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes, letting the music take me where it would. I smiled thinking about my perfect life. Hunting was going really well. If I didn't think about it, then the smell of blood was no longer a problem. And I was getting pretty good at stalking my prey silently. Of course, that wasn't a surprise since Edward was my teacher. Being perfect at everything else, teaching me to hunt had been no exception. Life was truly perfect.

Except for the fact I was still under house arrest. I didn't argue because I was still terrified of hurting anyone, but it was fairly irritating when the _entire_ family went into town, leaving me behind. Of course Edward stayed with me. Edward would always stay with me.

Edward began to play Clair de Lune and I was taken back to the first time I heard it playing in his Volvo. I smiled thinking of how shy we had been with each other then. I thought of the nights we spent hiding from Charlie in my room. Then I started to think about Charlie.

As the soft music lulled me, I began to wonder what Charlie was up to today. I suddenly realized I missed him terribly. And then I began to dream. . .

The scenery flew by too fast for even my new vampire sight to see. I was rushing south, and east. Then I slowed and was again floating. I could see Forks beneath me. Charlie was cruising the streets in his official car. I smiled knowing he wouldn't find a thing to pull over for. He must have been bored sitting in the office, or he was avoiding paperwork. I drifted to Charlie's house, a place I had called home. It looked the same as always. _Of course it does_, I chuckled to myself. While I may have changed Charlie's life by moving in with him, nothing would ever change his house.

I briefly thought of checking in at Angela's house, but quickly remembered she would be at college, not here in Forks. Instead, I went to my other home while I had lived here, the white house in the woods. As I drifted around the familiar rooms, I was filled with a sense of melancholy. It was so quiet and empty. It didn't seem right that a place that had been filled to the brim with vivacious vampires could be so desolate.

I left the house and entered the woods, wandering. I came upon the clearing. The place I had seen the Cullens play baseball, where I had 'met' James, where the truce had been made and training taken place, where the battle had been fought, where the Volturi had come. So many things had happened here, I felt like there should be a plaque or something.

But that was all behind me now. I was blissfully happy and safe with Edward. I found myself drifting again. I was slightly surprised when I realized where I was going. There was one other place I had considered home for a brief time while I lived in Forks. As I crossed the invisible boundary line into La Push, I wondered if it counted as breaking the treaty, since I was dreaming and all. I giggled to myself.

And then I was in front of Billy's house. I paused for a moment, wondering if I would still be welcome in this place that had once brought me so much security. I realized it didn't matter, since I wasn't really here anyway. I went inside, but no one was home. I was disappointed. I wondered what it meant that I felt that way. I decided I had been hoping to find Jacob and Billy happy and content, like I was. I again began drifting.

Soon I was at First Beach. I nearly cried at the familiarity of it. I really missed this place. Then I got to the broken trunk of what I had once considered 'my and Jacob's tree'. Curled up on the ground against it was Jacob. My breath caught at seeing him unexpectedly.

He was sound asleep, snoring even. I laughed gently at the sight of him. He really did look peaceful. I hoped with all my heart it wasn't only because he was sleeping. I studied his beautiful face. A small smile came to his lips. I smiled automatically in return. I really missed my friend. I unconsciously reached out to move the hair from his eyes, and was suddenly caught by a vacuum, pulling me forward. And then everything changed.

We were still on First Beach, but Jacob was no longer asleep, and I was no longer floating. I was on my back in the sand with Jacob on top of me. His large hands were roaming my body.

"What the **_hell_**?!" I screamed at him.

* * *

**I know, especially cruel at the end of a short chapter, but I couldn't help myself! Please don't hurt me or have an aneurysm before I post the conclusion! 8P**


	17. The Dream pt2

**Alright! Enough with the reviews! My head hurts from laughing. You all are too funny. Which is probably why I love you so much. Seriously, you should read the reviews I get. They'd probably entertain you more than my story!**

**I must also say I now believe in the power of suggestion. That last cliffy didn't garner nearly so many death threats, but because I begged you all not to have an aneurysm, I got may threats of your own death! LOL, that was new for me. And surprisingly, it was also harder for me to resist! **

**It was also pointed out to me, by mattybabe, that today is a holiday and many of you have to go back to school tomorrow. This hit the last of my resolve, so here's the rest of your dream scene!

* * *

**

The Dream pt2 

"Bella," Jacob sighed, kissing my neck as his hands ran down the sides of my body.

"What the **_hell_**, Jacob!" I yelled again, unable to think of anything else to say. I was in total shock. I tried pushing him off of me, but found I had somehow lost my strength. "**_Get off_**!" I shrieked. He finally heard.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Jacob looked absolutely baffled as he pushed up with his hands to look me in the face.

I scrambled out from under him, increasing the confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked, "What's _wrong!_?" I couldn't understand how this dream had gotten so out of hand.

Understanding slowly came to Jacob. "Ahhh, I see," he said, "I'm not dreaming. I'm having a nightmare."

"_You're_ having a nightmare?" I cried.

"Yes, but we can fix that," he said standing up and walking toward me. "Come back and I'll remind you why I was dreaming."

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" I shouted, my tone stopping him in his tracks. "I am a _married_ woman."

Jacob looked at me strangely. "That was new."

I raised my eyebrows at him, my hands on my hips.

"You've never used my full name in my dreams before," he mused. "Only the real Bella ever did that." His stare became incredulous. "Bella? _Is_ that you? Are you really here?"

I stared at him. "Of course I'm not really here, I'm dreaming," I said stating the obvious.

He took another step toward me, "Then he hasn't changed you and I _am_ dreaming." He quickly closed the gap between us an crushed me in his arms. His lips crashed into mine and my memory was flooded with a mountain top. I struggled against him, but it was no use. I wasn't stronger than Jacob.

_Yes I am, dammit! _I yelled to myself. _If I can knock Emmett thirty feet, I can take on a werewolf!_ With a growl, I shoved Jacob and he flew back, landing on his butt in the sand. "He _has _changed me, Jacob."

Jacob looked really annoyed. "I don't know why this is harder than usual, but I _am_ going to get this dream turned in the right direction." He came toward me again.

"Why are you so sure this is _your_ dream?" I asked with acid in my tone.

My question stopped him in his tracks again. He looked at me as if I were missing something obvious. I made a questioning face. "Vampires don't dream, Bella," he said simply.

My jaw dropped. How had I missed something so obvious? Wait, I wasn't just any vampire. "So I'm daydreaming," I countered.

"About me making love to you?" he asked softly.

"_**What!?"**_ I was shrieking again, "Jacob we were just kissing and I didn't even let you get away with that!"

He grinned at me, "Trust me, that's where it was going. It always does."

I stared at him. "Jacob, I don't understand what's going on."

His grinned disappeared. "Neither do I."

"I thought you had decided to move on."

"I lied to make you happy."

"I thought you would never lie to me."

He lowered his eyes and sank to the ground. "I never wanted to Bella, but I knew I couldn't leave things like they were. If you were going to be happy, you needed to think I was too."

I stepped toward him, "Oh Jake," I whispered, "My poor Jacob."

He looked up at me and the pain in his eyes was as fresh as the day I had broken his heart. I closed my eyes against the horrible vision.

"Bella, if you're really here, I don't care what this is," he whispered, "but I never want it to end."

I heard a voice calling my name in the distance. "I have to go, Jake." I whispered without opening my eyes.

"No! Bella, wait, stay with me," he pleaded. "Now that you've come back, please stay."

I opened my eyes to look at him. His arms were open, reaching for me. "Jake, I came to see if you were as happy as I am, with Edward." His arms dropped to his sides. I couldn't believe I was doing this to him _again_. "I'm sorry I invaded your dream. I won't do it again."

"Bella, even as a nightmare, I would welcome you," he stated. His eyes told me it was the truth.

The voice called for me again, I could barely hear it, but it sounded worried. "I have to go now, Jake," I said again, "And you need to wake up."

He closed his eyes as I broke his heart all over again, only now it was worse. I had invaded his most sacred place to do it, his dreams.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, so very sorry," I whispered, "I hope you do find happiness someday. You deserve it, much more than I do."

He opened his eyes and then he opened his mouth to say something, but I was already gone. I was back on First Beach, looking down at a much less tranquil Jacob. His frown deepened even more and he opened his eyes. "Bella?" He questioned the air around him, "Are you there?"

I could now recognize the voice calling me as Edward. I had really known all along it was him. He was beginning to sound panicked. I felt the now familiar tugging sensation and was falling, falling, falling. I closed my eyes, having no desire to see the scenery anymore.

As my senses were flooded, I took a deep breath and sat up. Edward's arms were wrapped around me like vice grips.

"Bella! Thank God!" He cried, "I know I said you could have your dreams. . ." He shook his head and pulled me tight against him, pressing his face to my neck. "When I first found you, I just watched. Part of me was missing hearing you talk in your sleep."

My breath caught as I prayed with every fiber of my being that I hadn't said a thing.

"But you were so still!" He cried softly. I relaxed a little. "It looked so unnatural, even for a vampire." I reached up awkwardly, his arms held mine pinned to my sides, and tried to stroke his hair. He put his head on my shoulder, but didn't relax his grip on me. "After a while, I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried to wake you, but I couldn't." He finally leaned back far enough to look in my face. "That wasn't just daydreaming, Bella Cullen. That was something else."

I looked back at him. He had no idea how right he was. "We need to call Carlisle and see if he can come home." My statement did little to ease Edward's worry. "I've thought of some questions we need to talk about."

Edward gazed into my eyes for a moment, then nodded. He pulled out his phone and pressed the number for Carlisle. They spoke briefly, then he put his phone away again. He turned back to me and stared back into my eyes as if he were afraid I would disappear from behind them.

I tried to smile reassuringly at him. Prying one of my arms up from his desperate embrace, I gently stroked his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. "I'm fine, darling," I whispered, kissing him softly. "Really, I'm fine and safe and here." I kissed him with each of the three words. "I was gone," I finally admitted, "but I will always come back to you." I looked deeply into his beautiful topaz eyes, willing him to believe me. "There is nowhere else I would rather be than here in your arms, forever."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with a desperation I tried to overpower with the confidence I had in our love. I finally won him over and he relaxed as we fell back on our bed. I broke away and lay my head on his chest. "I love you, Edward," I reminded him. " You are my life, now."

He sighed at my use of the words he had uttered when he first declared his love for me, so very long ago. We held each other as we waited for Carlisle to return, each of us finding comfort in the solid presence of our mate. Finally I had to speak up. "Edward, I'm thirsty."

* * *

**Poor Jacob! I really do love that poor kid and I hope he finds the peace he deserves. Someday. **

**For those who are STILL confused, remember the last time we talked with Carlisle and he told Bella that something real in her mind was just as real? No she did not actually teleport. **

**Oh, and sorry My-Bella, I hope you aren't too disappointed in me for giving in. I can only take so many people begging me for updates! 8P**


	18. Confessions of a Daydreamer

**Hopefully this will clear things up for those who are still confused. Thanks again, to all who review. Sorry, again that I haven't been replying to all of them. I only have so many hours (maybe three) for writing a day, and if I respond to all my wonderful reviews, that takes another hour! 8P

* * *

Confessions of a Day Dreamer**

After the fastest hunt _ever_, Edward doing most of the tracking and catching, Edward and I were once again seated across from Carlisle in his office. I was again seated in Edward's lap. I was especially nervous about how he was going to react to what I had to tell them.

"Okay, Bella, you have some questions?" Carlisle started us off.

"Well, actually, I have some," I struggled to find the word I was looking for, "Observations that I think will _trigger_ questions," I clarified. They waited patiently for me to continue. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I cleared my throat. "Has Edward told you about the dream I had, since I woke up?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes," he responded without hesitation. I wasn't surprised, Edward had been very worried that day.

"Well, I can see now from the pattern that it wasn't my first daydream," I said, watching for their response. I should have known their faces wouldn't give anything away. I cleared my throat again. "Just before I woke up from the change. I dreamed I was watching the two of you."

Edward stiffened at this, but said nothing, so I went on. "Edward said these aren't day dreams and I agree, they're more like waking dreams. I was floating." I paused again to scrutinized their faces. There was no judgment, no looks of condemnation. I went on. "I was hovering above you watching and listening. I could hear how worried Edward was. I tried to tell him I was okay." Edward tensed further. I didn't make a guess as to why. "I started to float further away, into the sky," my voice became dreamy as I remembered the sensation. Edward tightened his grip on my hand as if he were afraid I might actually start to float. "But then Edward said he needed me, and I needed to help him. I felt like I was falling. And then I woke up." I finished. Surely Edward would now see what a freak I really was.

"And your next dream?" Carlisle said as if floating above your body was perfectly normal.

"The next dream was when Edward went hunting with the boys. I missed him very much," I smiled at him and he returned it, relaxing a little. "I went to relax on our bed." I scrunched my face a little at the admission I was about to make, "I used his pillow so I could smell him." Edward's smile deepened and he rubbed small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"I wanted so badly to be with him, and then I was watching him hunt. It was," I paused, refusing to use the actual word I had thought at the time in front of Carlisle. Edward chuckled at my reticence. I glanced at him, but was sure he couldn't know. "Amazing," I finished, getting another chuckle from Edward.

"When he was finished I started watching Emmett and Jasper, but they were already done. Edward sent them a text to say he had already headed home and they came home as well. I heard Edward calling for me, he sounded very worried. I felt the tugging again, and here I was," I finished, sure they would call me on the craziness factor this time.

They just sat there silently. "And your last dream?" Carlisle prodded gently. I gulped.

"Can we discuss the first two, first?" I asked hopefully.

"I think the more information we have, the faster we will come to understanding," Carlisle said. _Right, to understanding I'm a loony_, I thought.

"I was listening to Edward play," I began. "It was so soothing." He smiled and kissed my head. I smiled back at him briefly. "Then he played Clair De Lune and it reminded me of the first time I heard it in his car. Then I thought of Forks and Charlie and suddenly I was there, floating again." I checked them once again for looks of astonishment. Nothing. Stupid, calm, mask wearing vampires. It didn't seem fair I was the only one freaking out. "I saw Charlie and his house, and our house in Forks." Edward smiled when I said 'our' meaning the house he had lived in with his family.

"Then I was at the clearing where, well _everything _happened," I paused to gather some courage before I went on. "Then I went to La Push." Edward stiffened again, I glanced at him, but his face was still a mask. "I wanted to see if Jacob was as happy as I am here with you." I decided to cut it a short as possible. "I found him sleeping on First Beach. He looked so peaceful and happy." I paused trying to decide how much I really needed to tell them. If I were to have any hope of understanding this, I couldn't keep anything from them.

"I reached out to touch his face and then felt like I was being sucked up in a vacuum. Then it was like I was inside his dream. It was really weird and fairly embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Edward couldn't stop himself from asking. I scrunched my face again.

"He was having a fairly. . . vivid dream. . . about me," I ducked my head and waited for Edward's rage. He surprised me.

"I guess I can't really blame him," he said. "I would be doing the same thing, if I didn't have the real thing here with me." He smiled and squeezed my hand. I was so relieved I kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyway, so I started screaming at him," I started again, but Edward once again interrupted.

"You what?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I started screaming at him, because I'm a married woman and all and his dream was _really_ inappropriate. . ." I trailed off as Edward began chuckling.

"Poor Jacob, not even in his dreams," he said.

"It's not funny, Edward," I said hotly. My response surprised him and he went silent again. I sighed. "There was some confusion about whose dream we were in. When we finally agreed it was his, we were still both confused as to how I was there." I stopped at the painful memory of what happened next. "He said he didn't care how I was there, and begged me to stay," I whispered. "I had to break his heart all over again. Only this time I invaded his heart and soul to do it." I turned to Edward and started to sob on his shoulder.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

"What brought you back?" Carlisle pressed, ignoring my dry tears.

"Edward," I responded simply.

"This is most remarkable," Carlisle said. I looked at him. Maybe I wasn't the only loony in the Cullen house. He chuckled at my expression. "I think I have a theory that may explain your 'dreams' as you call them, Bella."

"Really?" I asked with an embarrassing amount of hope in my voice.

"Yes," he responded smiling. "Have you heard of a phenomena called 'astral projection'?"

Yep, loony was definitely going around. "Pardon?" I asked.

"It's when your soul leaves you body and does some traveling," he said, chuckling a little. "It really makes sense now that I've thought of it. Your mind and spirit have always been so strong. When your heart stopped and your ties to mortality were severed, it set your soul free." He paused while I tried to catch up.

"You mean I actually died?" I asked, thinking I still didn't understand.

"I think you did, yes," he agreed making my eyes go wide. "But being the strong and stubborn soul you are, you refused to leave Edward and returned to him." He went on, smiling at us both fondly. "As a result I think your soul has a freedom most do not."

"You mean she can just leave?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Don't forget that I always come home to you," I soothed.

"I think she's right, Edward," Carlisle agreed. "I think when she lost her mortality, you became her anchor to this world."

I smiled. "That's exactly it! It's my wanting to be near you, to touch you that always brings me back," I said to Edward.

He smiled back at me, "You have no idea what that means to me, Bella. I tried to tell you what I felt when you begged me to let you go," he stopped at the memory. "But to know I was the one to call you back. . ."

"You're always the one to call me back, love," I said kissing his cheek. "Heaven will just have to wait until you're through with me." He chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips. "I guess this puts a dent in your beliefs, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me.

"Obviously, if I have a soul as a vampire, so do you," I pointed out.

"Maybe," he said, "or maybe you're the exception to that rule as well."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't buy it, Edward. If that is really what you think, then why, when you are at your most desperate, do you call out to God?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "but it's probably the same reason I find myself thanking him you're here with me."

I shook my head and kissed him again. "Silly, stubborn vampire."

Carlisle cleared his throat, reminding us he was also in the room. We both smiled at him, me a little sheepishly. "Well, I think we made quite a lot of progress today. Please let me know if anything more comes of this very special talent of yours, Bella."

"Of course," I agreed.

"Actually there is one more thing," Edward said, surprising both Carlisle and myself.

"Oh?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked me in the face. "I can hear you," he said simply.

"What?" I cried. "Edward Masen Cullen, you've been able to read my thoughts all this time and your _just now_ telling me?"

He chuckled at my outburst. "No, Silly Bella, not 'all this time'," he corrected, "Only when you're 'dreaming'."

"That would make sense, since she's out of the safety of her body at the time," Carlisle mused.

I then realized Edward had heard me when I was watching him hunt. My face scrunched, my shoulders hunched and I hid against his shoulder. He laughed, knowing what I had realized.

"Don't be embarrassed, Love," he whispered quietly in my ear, pulling me tighter against him. "At the time I thought it was my own imagination giving voice to my desires."

I laughed gently against him. We were truly hopeless, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**There you go, I hope it's clearer than mud. We have a few more chapters of exploring Bella's power, but this story is winding down folks. Not over yet, but soon. 8P**


	19. Experimentation

**Alright, now that we all understand the basics of Bella's power. . . Let's have a little fun, shall we?

* * *

Experimentation**

As dawn broke and the first rays of the sun crept through our window, they lit on my husband's radiant face. His skin sparkled as he smiled at me, stealing away my breath. He was truly my heaven on earth. This thought led me to another.

"I would like to try an experiment," I said to my angelic husband.

Edward's eyes twinkled and his smile turned adorably crooked. I laughed at his response.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" I said.

"As long as it involves you, me, and not leaving this room, I'm more than interested," he purred.

"It involves all three, actually," I purred in return. He reached a hand out to pull me closer. "But we should probably get dressed first," I finished, laughing again as he pouted. I was pretty sure I was the only one who had ever seen the stoic Edward Cullen pout.

"Okay, _now_ I want to know what we're doing," he said as we dressed.

"I would like to test my power to see if I can do it on purpose," I explained to him.

"That's a good idea, Bella. The more control you get, the less likely you are to leave and not get back," he said seriously.

I put a hand to his face, "As long as you want me here, Edward, I will always come back."

He chuckled, "Well, I guess I should just stop worrying then."

I joined his mirth, "I've been trying to tell you that for years!"

I lay back down on the bed and Edward joined me. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would watch over me while I dream," I said.

He smiled brightly at me, "It's been a long time since I could do that." I smiled back at him.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It wasn't working, I was too excited to try out my power. "This isn't working," I growled, "I can't relax." Edward immediately put his arms around me and started to hum my lullaby softly in my ear. I sighed.

"Better?" he whispered.

"Much," I responded. My body relaxed and I melted into his arms, safe and secure. After a while of quiet bliss I realized this wasn't working either. "This still isn't working," I grumped.

"Be patient, Bella, it takes time to learn control over you power," Edward said encouragingly. His sweetness and his body pressed against mine made me want to kiss him.

Then I realized what was wrong. "Edward, you need to get off the bed," I informed him.

"What?" he asked, a little hurt.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "When you're holding me, there's no where else I want to be," I explained. "If you're touching my body, I won't leave it."

My answer seemed to satisfy him. He smiled brightly again and kissed me before getting off the bed and moving to the couch. "Is this far enough?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to still be able to watch me," I answered. I felt safer knowing he was there. I tried to relax again. I took deep breaths, trying to ease the tension from my body. Edward could see I was still having trouble. Being the perfect husband he is, he once again knew what I needed. He began to hum my lullaby again. I smiled feeling the last of the tension leave me. I was safe and whole. There was nothing to be afraid of. Edward was watching over me. I was free.

And in the next moment I _was_ free. Floating above my bed looking down at myself. Edward was right, it did look unnatural. Edward noticed immediately.

"Bella, talk to me," he said. I could tell it took everything in him not to leap from the couch and pull me into his arms.

"I'm here, Love. It worked!" His whole body relaxed at the sound of my voice. I floated over to the couch. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear. He jumped and turned toward the sound of my voice.

"Geez!" he yelped.

"You can tell where I am!" I said excitedly.

"I can usually tell where someone is from their thoughts," he reminded me. Then he chuckled, "It just usually also corresponds to where their body is."

"You're the one who said I was unique," I teased him.

"So I did," he agreed. "What now?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping to try something, while I'm dreaming," I said.

"Yes?" he sounded genuinely curious. I smiled to myself.

"Well, I was able to get into Jake's head by touching him. I wanted to try the same thing with you, if you don't mind," I suggested. I wondered if he would go for it.

He smiled brightly at me. I would have been convinced he could see me if his eyes didn't look through and past me. "I have wanted you in my head since the day I met you, Bella." I giggled and his smiled turned up at the sound.

"Okay," I warned him, "here we go." I reached out to Edward's face. There was no vacuum feeling. For a minute I thought it didn't work, then I heard it.

_I wonder if she's really started yet?_ It was Edward's voice, but his lips weren't moving. His eyes drifted to my body on the bed. _She looks so still. It still makes me nervous. But she needs to learn about this power. If she ever lost control and couldn't return to me,_

"I'm here, Edward," I whispered. He jumped visibly.

"Bella!" he cried staring straight ahead. "I can hear you! In my head!" He smiled widely again. "Is it the same?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. "There was no vacuum and I'm not actually inside your head, like I was, I can just hear your thoughts," I explained.

_You can hear me? _He thought.

"Yes."

_Bella this is fantastic! But I wonder why it's different? Maybe because he was asleep? Maybe his dream was so vivid, it pulled you in? Or because he was thinking so powerfully about you? I wonder if it's even possible for you to see the inside of my head like you did Jacob's. It's probably better you don't. It's not always pretty in here._

"Stop, Edward!" I laughed. "Baby steps, remember?"

He laughed aloud, then continued in his mind. _Sorry, Love. Now you can see what I go through when I can't hear you. My imagination isn't exactly stagnant._

That gave me a wonderful idea. "Edward, you once said you used to daydream about me," I reminded him.

_I still do_, he thought, smiling. I giggled at him and his smiled widened.

"Well, let's give that a try," I said. "Give me one of your best daydreams."

And then it happened. I could see our Meadow. But I still wasn't really inside Edward's mind like I had been with Jake. The image Edward was showing me was superimposed over what I could see while floating beside him.

Edward was lying on his back while I traced patterns on the palm of his hand. I giggled again. "Edward," I said, "There are two of me."

"What?" the Edward in the meadow said. I giggled again.

"I'm standing here, looking at you, and a much ummm, dreamier version of me is tracing patterns on your hand." It was the only word I could find to describe the me I saw sitting next to Edward in the clearing. Comparing my vampire self to her would be like comparing my human self to what I looked like now. "The way you see me is utterly ridiculous."

Edward smiled, in the meadow and on the couch. "I've told you a hundred times you don't see yourself clearly."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "but why is she here when I'm here too?"

The Edward on the couch creased his brow in concentration, "Perhaps because Jacob was actually dreaming, he didn't have as much control over it?"

"That would make sense, I guess," I mused, "And because his dream was so emotionally charged, that's why when I touched him I was sucked in and took the place of his dream Bella?"

"Maybe so," he agreed, then his brow creased further as he realized something. "Wait, you _took the place_ of his dream Bella?" He sounded a little irritated.

"I told you I started screaming at him," I reminded him. He pursed his lips and tried very hard not to be upset. "Edward, you need to remember that I not only invaded what was probably a very nice dream before I showed up, but I thoroughly trounced on his heart before I left again."

The Edward on the couch nodded his head. The one in the meadow was still enjoying the soft touch of the idealistic Bella. "Edward, she's starting to creep me out, do you mind?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

_Oh, right_, he thought. Suddenly the other Bella was gone and Edward was alone in our meadow.

"Much better," I said, "Now why don't you open your eyes and see if you can see me?"

At my suggestion, the Edward in the meadow stood up and opened his eyes. I gasped as I found myself face to face with Edward's self image.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered.

* * *

**Gah! Another cliffy! Good thing you all love me. And since I warned you this story would end eventually, many of you said that would be tragic. This way, the story lasts longer! 8P Besides, deep down you all know how Edward sees himself.**


	20. The Real Edward

**Okay this is the third time I've tried to edit and post this chapter. It keeps booting me back a page and everything is undone. Please excuse any errors. I'm about to lose it here.

* * *

The Real Edward**

"What?" he asked me. I wanted to weep. Edward obviously still thought of himself as a monster. Now that the meadow Edward was standing, I could see he towered over me. His shoulders were hunched as if ready to attack. His hair was wild, disheveled and a dull rusty brown. The angles of his face were sharper, harsher. The shadows under his eyes were deep purple, like ugly bruises. And his eyes. . . his eyes were scarlet.

"Edward," I whispered in a horrified voice. "Is this really how you see yourself?"

"I don't understand," he said. I sighed sadly and reached out to touch his face. He leaned his cheek into my caress. The lines of his face softened as I stroked them. I reached up to smooth his hair as well. As I ran my fingers through it, it also changed. He looked much more like the Edward I loved. But what could I do about his eyes?

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" he asked me.

"And you say _I_ don't see myself clearly," I said sadly. "Your eyes are red," I whispered.

Edward immediately closed his eyes and turned away from me. "I never wanted you to see me like this," he whispered. "Now you know why I could never understand your love for me."

I stepped around him so that we were once again face to face. All the 'corrections' I had made with my hands were once again undone. "Edward, does my love mean so little to you?" I asked in a pained voice.

"What?" he cried, his scarlet eyes opening in surprise. "Bella, why would you ask that?"

"Edward, I said how you see me is ridiculous, and I meant it," I put a hand up to keep him from protesting. "But knowing you see me that way, knowing how much you love and cherish me, makes me think I must be worth _something_. For someone as perfect and beautiful as you to love me so unconditionally _makes_ me precious, if only to you." I smiled at him tenderly, "and our family." I reached out and took his face in my hands again. "Don't you feel our love at all?"

Edward's features softened as his eyes filled with tenderness. "Of course I _feel_ it, Bella. I just don't understand it."

"Do you think I'm foolish, Edward? Blind or stupid?" I asked him.

"No, of course not," he replied.

"Then stop trying to understand it, and just accept it as truth, Edward. _I love you_." I leaned in and kissed him.

I didn't feel the same physical connection I usually did in our kisses, but I filled it with all the adoration I had in my heart for this magnificent man that chose me to be his wife. When I pulled away, Edward smiled. When he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of topaz. I smiled brightly at him.

"You are literally the reason I walk this earth, Edward. You are the star that calls me home. You are my everything." As I finished speaking, his skin began to glow. "Much better," I whispered, kissing him again.

"Thank you, Bella," he said as I pulled away again. "You are truly my saving grace."

I smiled at him. "I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but maybe we should check on my body."

"Of course," he agreed. We turned as if to walk out of the meadow together. "Bella," he said in an awed tone.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't hear anyone," he said.

"What?"

"The rest of the family. I just realized I haven't heard them since you came inside my mind. Not even as a hum. Being here together must take my full attention." He smiled brightly at me. "You make _my_ mind a safe place, too."

"Great, now I can't leave," I teased him.

"Yes you can," he assured me, "It's just nice to know."

"Let's try this gradually, okay?" I asked. "Why don't you start by letting go of the meadow."

"Oh sure, make _me_ break up the party," he teased.

I playfully smacked his shoulder, "It's your party to break up."

He nodded and closed his eyes. The vision of the meadow faded from in front of my face. "Okay, I'm leaving now," I told him.

_I'll miss you_, he thought, making me laugh. _I mean it, Bella. I'll miss hearing you in my mind._

"You're impossible. I'm leaving now," I chided.

_Don't go far,_ he thought. I laughed again.

"You'll still be able to hear me. Stop it so I can concentrate." He chuckled. I pulled away from Edward breaking our connection."Can you hear the others now?" I asked.

"Yes, now you're just another voice in my head." He smiled crookedly, "but you're my _favorite_ voice."

I laughed, "I'd better be." I turned to look at myself on the bed. It was really creepy. "Looks like I didn't do any sleepwalking," I joked. Edward turned and looked at my still form as well.

"Do you want me to wake you up, or do you want to try it on your own?" he asked.

"I hadn't even thought of that," I admitted. I decided as much as that would probably be the smart thing to try, I liked the idea of Edward bringing me back. I leaned close to his ear. "I kind of like having a Prince Charming," I whispered.

Edward grinned broadly and stood up, walking slowly over to the bed. He stopped at the bedside and looked down on me. "My Sleeping Beauty," he whispered.

I already felt the now comforting feeling of falling back into my body. Edward took my hand in one of his and put the other to my face, stroking my cheek and hair. His touch brought the tugging sensation and by the time his lips reached mine, I was kissing him back.

Edward leaned further into the kiss, joining me on the bed. I put my arms around him, pulling his body to mine. Then he moved his mouth to my neck and I gasped.

"Edward!" I cried, he purred in return. "I'm so thirsty!"

He pulled away, chuckling. "Of course you are." He stood up and helped me from the bed. I wobbled and he caught me. "Can you walk?" he asked, his humor gone, replaced by concern.

I smiled at him, "I think the weak knees was from the kiss." Edward chuckled again. "How about you help me down the stairs and if I'm still dizzy, then we'll consider alternative explanations."

I put one arm around Edward's strong shoulders. Instead of simply helping me down the stairs, however, he swept me off my feet. "If we get to the bottom of the stairs and you're still faint, we'll consider alternatives to hunting," he corrected me. I rolled my eyes at him, but didn't argue. I also didn't argue when he took his time descending the stairs.

At the bottom, he gingerly put me on my feet. This time my legs held up. "See?" I joked, "All better." Edward looked at me in doubt. "Okay, so I'm probably not up for a race with _you_," I admitted, "but I can probably catch a deer." Much softer I mumbled, "If I sneak up on it while it's standing still."


	21. A Little Magic

**Why should Edward and Bella get to have all the fun?

* * *

A Little Magic**

About a week after my 'experiment' with Edward, I was ready to try something new. Edward and I had been practicing my coming and going. We would both stay in our bedroom so he could keep an eye on me. We had discovered just being outside my body didn't drain me at all. Reading Edward's thoughts took a little more energy, and interacting with something from his imagination was fairly taxing. I usually had to go hunting soon after we tried that.

Now I was ready to try something new. Edward wasn't so sure.

"What if you can't get back?" he asked me, _again_.

"Edward, it's not like you're going to the moon," I said, rolling my eyes. "You'll just be downstairs. If I need help, I'll ask for it."

"Maybe we should just try one thing at a time," he insisted. "I could watch while you try to get back without touching you, instead of being downstairs."

"The whole trick is ruined if you come upstairs and you know it," I said stubbornly.

"Then let's try just that part before I go downstairs," he suggested.

I glared at him. He was being ridiculous. "Edward, you know I'll be fine. Stop with the worry wort routine! This is going to be so much fun! It will get them back for every prank they've ever pulled, and then some!" I cried. "You know you want to try it!"

Edward sighed heavily. "I can't help but worry, Bella. It's my fault you're unstable in the first place! I already struggle with the fact I killed you once," he lowered his eyes and sat heavily on the couch. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you for good."

The horrific vision of Edward's monstrous self image flashed before my eyes. I needed to do some damage control and fast. I walked swiftly over and knelt before him.

"Edward, you didn't kill me," I said softly. He looked up at me incredulously.

"Bella, I bit you, drained you of most of your blood, and then you died. How is that _not_ me killing you?" He questioned.

I smiled wryly at him. "Okay, you didn't _just_ kill me," I clarified. Edward continued to stare at me like I had two heads. "Edward, I would have died no matter what you did," I put a finger to his lips as he opened his mouth to object. "Whether from old age or a freak accident, I would have died, Edward. It was a fact of my mortal life." He closed his mouth and let me continue. "What you did was give me a choice, Edward. Had I died as a mortal, I wouldn't have had a body to return to. When you took my life," Edward flinched and I took his hands in mine, "you gave me something infinitely more valuable." He looked up at me with questioning eyes. "You gave me an eternity of choosing you. Over and over and over again." With each "over" I kissed each of his eyes and his nose. "Besides, I was 'unstable' long before I met you."

Edward shook his head, but there was a small smile on his lips. "And if I had been able to control myself and just change you normally?" he asked.

"Then I would have turned out a normal vampire," I responded, "And what fun would that be?" I tousled his hair and he finally gave me a smile.

"It _was _getting pretty old for Alice and me to be the only two odd men out," he agreed.

"Speaking of Alice, how often do you really get a chance to pull one over on _her_?" I asked.

"Never," he admitted.

"Then let's do this!" I pressed.

He sighed again, "Alright, Bella, you win." He laughed as I squealed and hugged him around the neck. He let me kiss him, then got a serious look on his face again. "If anything happens to you Bella, we are going to have words." He held his serious face for a second, then it broke into my favorite crooked grin. I smacked his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into another kiss. By the time he pulled away, I was breathless.

"Alright, Casanova, let's get this party started!" We laughed together. I went over to the bed and lay down. It was getting much easier to leave my body, which was convenient for me, and nerve wracking for Edward. I took a few deep breaths and was free.

"Bella?" Edward called softly.

"Right here, Love," I answered. Edward still couldn't help but panic for the few seconds it took me to speak once I left my body. "Are you ready for some magic?" I giggled. He smiled at the sound of my mirth.

"Emmett is right," he chuckled. "You really are devious."

"You know you love it," I teased.

"More than you know," he laughed again. "You just remember to keep talking to me, or I won't be able to keep this up."

"No worries, Houdini," I giggled again, "Your beautiful assistant won't let you down."

Edward shook his head and walked to the door. He opened it and we walked downstairs to where the family was sitting around the TV. I could see Edward beginning to tense.

"Still here, Love, relax," I whispered to him. He did just that.

"Hey Ed," said Emmett, "Where's Bells?"

"She's upstairs," Edward replied. "We were wondering if we could show you all something."

The family immediately gave Edward their attention. I laughed. "Wow, that was quick."

Edward smiled at my voice, but otherwise didn't acknowledge me.

"Is Bella waiting upstairs for us?" asked Esme, beginning to stand.

"No," Edward said quickly, "Actually we need you all to stay down here." Esme took her seat again.

"Edward, what are you up to?" Alice asked.

"Can't you see?" He teased her.

"No," she pouted. Everyone stared at Edward.

"I haven't decided _exactly_ how I want to do this yet," Edward explained. The rest of the family laughed at Alice. "Bella is ready to show you all her new power," Edward began. He was immediately interrupted.

"Bella has a power?" Jasper asked.

"Why haven't I seen it?" Alice asked.

"Of _course_ she has a power," Rose grumbled, "She can't just be beautiful and scary, oh no, not the all special _Bella_." I laughed at her response. Edward pursed his lips at her.

"Yes, Bella has a power," Edward said answering Jasper's question. "And being Bella, she's decided on an unique way of revealing it."

"Watch it, mister," I warned. He smiled, but otherwise ignored me.

"We have a few 'exercises' for you all to participate in. Then Bella will join us downstairs and you can all guess at her power," Edward said, explaining my plan.

"We have to guess?" cried Alice. She hated guessing when she didn't know the answer.

Edward laughed. "Yes, Bella wants you each to have one guess before she tells you what her power really is."

"Carlisle already told me," Esme said sheepishly.

"No fair!" cried Alice.

"We expected nothing less, Esme, but we would still like you to participate, if you don't mind." Edward said.

"Of course," Esme said. "I would love to see Bella's power in action."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all there, but I'm trying to keep you all with me for as long as possible, I will miss the everyday connection, even the death threats! 8P**


	22. Fun with the Family

**Fun with the Family**

Edward nodded and continued the explanations. "Okay everyone. One at a time, I'm going to have you say something to Bella, only loud enough for the people in this room to hear."

"So she's got super hearing?" Emmett asked.

"Save your guesses for the end please," Edward chuckled, "but you can go first if you want Emmett."

"Oh, okay, uh. . . Bella, I'm glad you can hunt by yourself and all, but I miss taking care of you sometimes too," Emmett said. I was touched by his honesty.

"That was surprisingly sweet," I said to Edward.

"That was very sweet, Emmett," Edward agreed. "Alice?"

"I totally can't believe you've gone this long without telling me you had a power, Bella! I thought we were best friends!" Alice chastised me. I laughed and Edward smiled again.

"Jasper?" Edward continued.

"I'm impressed you've been able to keep your power from Alice so long, Bella," he said. Alice smacked him hard enough to make him flinch and everyone else laughed.

"Esme?"

"Bella, I think your gift is extraordinary and only goes to show what a special person you are," Esme said, glancing around the room.

"Is she trying to make me cry?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Rose?" he asked finally. The room was quiet for a minute.

"I'm glad you didn't give your life for nothing," Rosalie whispered so softly I barely heard it. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," I whispered, "I heard her. Let's keep going. I'll start with Emmett."

"Okay everyone, now, when I give you the cue, I want you to _think_ something to Bella," Edward instructed them.

"Will you be able to hear it?" asked Rosalie.

"I don't know," Edward answered honestly. "Emmett, you want to go first again?"

"Sure," he said.

"Count to twenty to make sure I've made the connection first," I reminded Edward. I then floated to Emmett and reach out to touch his brow.

_Weirdest damn thing I've ever done. What, does she share Edward's power or something? This must be killing my Rose. It was hard enough on her when Bella turned out so damn hot, but powerful too?_

"Okay Emmett, go," Edward said.

_Uh, Bella? Hi, I guess. Sorry, this is just too weird._

I pulled back from Emmett. "Next time, we need to try for ten seconds, that was too much like eavesdropping," I told Edward. "Could you hear him?"

Edward smiled, "Well, now we know I _can't_ hear what you're thinking to Bella." Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their head.

"Ever?" asked Jasper.

"No. Your thoughts are only blocked from me when I give you the cue," Edward explained.

"Smooth, Edward," I laughed, "I'm impressed you could tell them what was going on without giving them a clue as to what is going on."

Edward smiled at me. "Ready, Alice?"

Alice nodded. "Ready," I answered.

I went to Alice and touched her, just as Edward said, "Now."

_Bella, I don't know how you are doing this, but I'm glad you can. Think of all the secrets we can keep from Edward! This is totally great. Now I can finally get him without having to try so hard to block my thoughts! Ooh, I wonder if you can do it for two people at once! Then Rose and I could both gossip with you without having to worry about our nosy husbands! And maybe_

I pulled away, laughing. "Tell her to stop, Edward, we don't have all day!"

Edward chuckled, "Okay, Alice, that's enough. Ready Jasper?"

"Ready," we answered in unison. I went to Jasper.

"Go," said Edward.

_Bella, please don't tell anyone, but I'm glad you have a power to rival Alice and beauty that rivals Rosalie's. It's also nice to have Edward blocked, even for a brief time. It isn't healthy for them to feel superior all the time. It lowers their defenses. If anyone could have so much and still be humble it's you. Really, don't tell Alice._

I pulled away, laughing again. Edward looked surprised that Jasper had made me laugh. "Sorry, Love," I said, "It's a secret."

"Did you hear me?" Jasper asked Edward.

"No," Edward grumbled. Jasper smiled at Edward's expression. "Ready, Esme?"

"Yes," she said as I said, "Yep."

_Bella dear, this is truly entertaining. I didn't know the extent of your powers! I'm so proud of how far you've come. Carlisle is also proud of you. We could never have dreamed of such a match for our Edward._

I pulled away, choked up by Esme's sentiment. I was silent too long, and it made Edward nervous. "Finished Esme?" he asked as his eyes darted around trying to find me.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm right here, Edward," I said into his ear. He relaxed visibly. "Sorry about that, Esme caught me off guard with some very sweet sentiment." I laughed, "I guess it really shouldn't have surprised me." Edward smiled.

"Rose?" Edward asked. She looked unsure.

"Tell her she doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to, Edward," I said to him.

"Rose, if you'd rather not participate in this part, Bella and I understand. We know we're asking for a stretch here," Edward assured her.

"No, it's no that," Rose said. She bit her lip, "You really won't be able to hear me?" she asked.

"I really won't," Edward said.

"Alright, I'm ready," Rose agreed.

"Me too," I said.

"Go ahead, Rose," Edward encouraged her. I immediately touched her to keep whatever she was afraid of from Edward.

_Bella, if you can really hear me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was so jealous for so long, and the truth is, I still am. You already got Edward and now you get to be beautiful and powerful too. It just doesn't seem fair. So in truth, I resent you for it. But I also truly consider you one of my sisters, so I'm sorry as well. I hope that makes sense._

I waited for a moment to make sure she was done, then pulled away. "She's done, Edward. Tell her again that you couldn't hear her."

"_Now_ I can hear you, Rose," he said. She smiled. "Alright for the last part of our little show, I will remind you all that Bella hasn't seen any of you yet today, right?"

The all nodded their agreement. "So, she hasn't seen the clothes you're wearing?" Again, they all agreed. "In five minutes, Bella will be joining us downstairs, with something for each of you. Then you'll all be able to start guessing."

"Edward!" I hissed, I can't be down here in five minutes! He paused, unsure of how to answer me. I quickly put my hand to his face. "I need more than five minutes!"

_I'm not sure I can wait longer than that for you to wake up without panicking._

"Once I wake up, I have to write everyone's notes before I can come downstairs! That will take at least five minutes all by itself!"

_Bella, how am I supposed to know if you're having trouble waking up, or if you're just writing slow?_

"Ask Alice to watch for me to wake up. If she doesn't see me get up off the bed in five minutes, you have my permission to come charging to my rescue."

Edward turned to Alice. "Alice, Bella is resting on our bed right now, can you see how soon she's going to get up?"

"Do I get a hint for helping?" she asked.

"Alice!" everyone yelled at her.

"Alright! Sheesh!" Alice closed her eyes momentarily. "She gets off the bed and goes to the desk in exactly five minutes and thirty-two seconds, happy?"

"Very," Edward sighed in relief.

"I'll see you soon, love," I said and made my way back to my body.

* * *

**Shall we take bets on whether or not Edward can keep himself from charging up the stairs? 8P**


	23. Bella Revealed

**It was split down the middle between Edward rushing upstairs and he and Bella meeting halfway in between. (Which is funny because that wasn't an option) Kudos to those of you who remembered how much Edward wants to do what is best for Bella, including helping her become independent, and how scary she is now that she's a vamp. Edward is smarter than to make vamp Bella mad... 8P

* * *

Bella Revealed**

I hovered over my body. Was this going to work? How do I do it without Edward? Usually there was a tugging that brought me back. I decided the best thing to try was thinking of Edward. If I didn't wake up soon, he'd be frantic. He'd be beside himself.

I laughed,_ I_ was _already_ beside myself. Concentrate Bella, that isn't helping. I decided to try laying down inside my body. Geez this was so much weirder than my usual out of body experiences. I laughed again. Turning to look at the ceiling, I floated down. I thought I was about where my body should be, but felt nothing. This was turning out to be harder than I thought. Maybe I should go get Edward.

I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. Then I jumped. I swung my actual legs! I was back! Why hadn't I felt the rush of senses like usual? I smacked my head. Edward had sound proofed our room weeks ago and no one else was here for me to smell. I laughed at myself. Shaking my head I ran to the desk and wrote a letter for each of my family members. Then I sealed them all in envelopes and skipped down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" I called as I entered the room. Edward scooped me up and crushed me to his chest. I laughed and kissed his nose. "Miss me, did you?" I asked.

He smiled down at me and kissed me deeply in response. Everyone laughed at him.

"Alright already!" Alice said, causing everyone to laugh again. Alice wasn't usually the most impatient one. "Let's get on with it!"

Edward reluctantly put me down, and I kissed his cheek again. Then I handed each of the family their envelopes. Edward immediately recaptured me into his arms. I laughed and shook my head at him. "Please read your notes, and then you can each have one guess."

The family all read their notes. As they finished, they each looked up at me in amazement. I smiled brightly at them, while Edward smirked proudly behind me. In each of their notes I had made specific responses to what they had said out loud and in their minds. I had ended each note with a detailed description of what they were wearing. Once they were all staring at us, I spoke again.

"Okay, who wants the first guess?" I asked. Nobody spoke. "How about we just go in the same order then, Emmett?" I turned to him. He shook his head and smiled.

"Damn, girl, you got me stumped. I was sure it was super hearing, but. ." his voice trailed off.

"But that doesn't explain how you knew what we were wearing," Alice finished. She continued on, taking her turn, "Do you have visions, like mine?"

"Nope, I can't see the future. You're still our resident psychic, Alice," I assured her. Her look of relief got a few chuckles. "Jasper?"

He squinted his eyes and thought for a moment. I let him take his time, but Alice was still impatient, not knowing was killing her. "Hurry up and guess wrong so we can get this over with!" she cried. Jasper rolled his eyes, but didn't argue.

"Are you using Edward somehow?" he asked.

"Nice and specific, Jazz," I teased, "but no, I was only using Edward to talk for me."

"Could you have talked to us yourself?" Jasper asked.

"Actually, I don't know," I admitted, "I haven't tried talking to anyone but Edward," then I stopped and glared at him. "Nice try Jasper, I'm not giving anymore info until you've all had a guess." Jasper smiled at me. "Esme already knows my power, so we'll move right to Rose," I said turning to my beautiful sister.

Rose was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at me with envy in her eyes. "Let me get this straight. You can see without eyes, hear without ears, and read thoughts, all without leaving your bedroom?"

I nodded, wondering for the first time if this had been the best way to do this. I hadn't meant to look like I was showing off. I just wanted to have a little fun.

Rose shook her head, "Can you read my thoughts right now?" she asked.

"No," I said as Edward said, "Yes."

Rose looked at Edward as if she'd forgotten he was there. Then she smiled. "And I thought I was jealous _before_. I have no idea what your power is, Bella," Rose admitted, then glanced at her other sister, "but I suggest you tell us before Alice's head explodes."

I laughed and opened my mouth, but as I decided what to say, Alice beat me to it.

"Astral projection! That is so cool!" she cried.

"What now?" asked Emmett.

"It means her spirit can leave her body! Oh! Does that mean Edward can hear you when you're doing it? And that's also why when I was trying to cheat all I got was a vision of you taking a nap! Can we see you do it?" Alice said rapidly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, cause now it's clear as mud," Emmett chuckled.

"Actually, I think Alice has a good idea," I said. "If you all see it in action, it will probably make a lot more sense."

Edward tightened his hold on me. "Bella, do you need to feed before you try this again?" he asked, overly concerned as ever.

"No, I'm fine for now, but it will be a good idea afterward," I assured him.

"We don't want you to try anything dangerous, Bella," Jasper said, picking up on Edward's stress.

"I'm fine, really. We'll make this a quick demo," I said. Edward relaxed at the compromise. I lay down on the floor. Edward sat on the couch. Our family looked confused by this. "It's easier if Edward isn't actually touching my body when I try to leave it," I explained. I closed my eyes, "Okay, here we go."

As I left my body there was a collective gasp from the family.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes," Edward smiled grimly, "but now you see why I worry every time she does it."

"That's just creepy," Emmett said regarding my still form.

_I'm here Edward_, I said. He relaxed and leaned back against the couch. "She's okay, and here with us," Edward informed the family. They all looked at him. He tapped his temple. "Hears thoughts, remember?" They all smiled tensely and nodded. Except for Jasper, he looked panicked.

"She's _dead_," he said, staring at my too still figure.

* * *

**Hehehe, now that you all fully hate me and my devious ways... I promise this is the last cliffy. 8P And once more, I cannot thank you enough for your reviews!**


	24. Power Trip

**Sorry about the mix-up. Learn from me and don't post at 3 am. It was harder to fix than it should have been. 8P ****Some of you were concerned about Edward's reaction... He's had plenty of time to freak out as well as accept what Bella does with her power. They've been practicing. Jasper, however has no experience with a vampire who is suddenly soulless and inanimate. Those things together would mean dead, to him. 8P

* * *

Power Trip**

"Well, yes and no," Edward said.

"No, I mean, she's dead! As in, I feel absolutely nothing from her, as if her _body_ wasn't even there!" Jasper's panic was quickly spreading to the rest of the family.

"She's so still!" Alice cried. Rose and Emmett held each other.

_Edward, warn Jasper that I'm joining him in his thoughts_, I said. Obviously I needed to calm _him_ down first.

"Jasper, Bella is going to read your thoughts, see if you can hear her," Edward informed him. Jasper closed his eyes to concentrate. I reached out to him.

_Jasper, please calm down, you're scaring everyone!_

_Bella! Oh my god, is that you?_

_Yes, and I'm glad you can hear me. Please calm everyone down. There is nothing to panic about. It's weird I know, but for me it's normal. I'm pulling away now._

I pulled back and Jasper opened his eyes. Waves of calm began rolling across the room.

"I take it that means it worked?" Edward asked as everyone relaxed.

"Yes, I could hear her," Jasper said with wonder in his voice.

"Ooooh! Me next!" cried Alice. Laughing, I reached out to her.

_Hello, Alice._

_Bella! This is so great, even better than I thought! This is going to be the most fun ever! Oh the plotting we can do._ _I have the greatest idea for a prank on Edward and Emmett. See first we get them arguing, which won't be hard, because they're always arguing, then. ._

_Alice, stop! This is supposed to be a brief demonstration remember?_

_Oh, yeah. Hey, if you're in my head, can you see what I see in it?_

_That's a good question, why don't you try it?_

And suddenly there was a transparent image in front of my eyes. I saw it like I had seen Edward's meadow. It was Charlie, he was fishing with Billy Black. I gasped and pulled away.

"Bella?" Alice asked out loud.

_I'm alright, Edward. Tell her I'm fine. I was just surprised._

"Bella's fine, Alice," he said, but he turned on her with his next accusation, "What did you do?"

_Edward!_ I chastised him, _Alice didn't do anything wrong!_

"She asked to see a vision!" Alice defended herself.

"You what?" Edward turned now to the sound of my voice. He looked slightly silly glaring at thin air like that.

_Alice wondered if I could see her visions, and I thought it was a good question! Calm down, Edward. It was just like when you showed me your daydream. Probably a little taxing, but nothing dangerous._

Edward looked livid. "That was very foolish," he turned back to Alice, "of _both _of you. Bella should be fully rested before she tries anything new like that!"

"Edward, quit spoiling the party," Emmett said, which would have enraged Edward further if Jasper weren't already working his own kind of magic. "I want to know if Bella saw Alice's vision."

"She did," Edward answered for me, much calmer now thanks to Jasper.

"I wonder if she can use my power as well?" Jasper asked.

"We're not going to try it today," Edward said firmly. I was already reaching out to Jasper again.

_Jasper, I'm here, don't tell Edward. He worries to much._

_Bella, if this is dangerous. . ._

_It's not. I'm planning on going hunting right after this anyway._

_Okay, but if Edward gets too upset for me to calm him down, I'm telling him you possessed me._

I laughed. _Sounds fair. How does your power work?_

_I just feel a certain way and direct it._

_Okay, try that and see if I can feel it._

"Bella?" Edward called. "Bella, where are you now? Who are you talking to?"

_How about I start with Edward?_ I laughed again. Edward seemed to relax for a minute, then glared at Jasper.

"I said no," he growled. I pulled away before he could get any angrier.

_It was my idea, Edward, be mad at me, not Jasper. But please tell him I didn't feel anything._

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella is fine, but didn't feel anything, _Jasper_."

"That actually makes sense. I feel my power more than I actually think about using it. It's probably also why I can't feel Bella when she isn't here. Or rather _there_," he finished by nodding at my inert form.

"Okay, we're done for today," Edward with a final tone in his voice.

"Wait! I didn't get my turn!" Emmett whined. Edward gave him a look that silenced him quickly.

_Poor, Emmett. Edward, tell him he can be first next time._

"Get back in your body and tell him yourself," Edward said. Whoa, Edward's patience was definitely out. Time for a little smooth over.

_Edward, I can do it myself, but it's kind of weird. Would you mind bringing me back this time? It just feels more natural._

Edward's eyes softened a little.

_Please?_

Edward shook his head and smirked as he walked over to my body on the floor. He gather me into his arms and sat on the couch. He began whispering quietly in my ear. I could hear his voice, but it sounded strangely far away.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. Please come home." I felt the wonderful tugging sensation and closed my eyes. I was then enveloped by my husband's delicious scent and felt his lips moving with mine. There was a collective sigh and I realized the entire Cullen clan had been holding their breath while I was out. Much sooner than I was ready, Edward pulled away, smiling tenderly down at me. "How do you feel?"

I took a moment to check myself. "Definitely thirsty," I said honestly. I smiled up at him, "But nothing that I can't take care of myself." I turned to look at our family. "Who's up for a hunt?" There were laughs and agreements all around.

"I wish Carlisle had been here to see this," Esme sighed.

"Maybe we'll try again when he gets home from the hospital," I suggested.

"Or maybe we can try it _tomorrow_, when he gets home from the hospital," Edward suggested. I laughed at him, but nodded my head in agreement. My husband had been pushed far enough for one day.

Soon we were running as a family through the beautiful Alaska landscape. I was thirsty, but I was also ecstatic. My family knew about my freaky power. They knew about it and treasured me all the more for it. I laughed and ran with free abandon. I could have searched a thousand years and never found a family more perfectly suited for me. As for Edward, I refused to even think about a reality in which we hadn't met. We were meant to be, two halves of the same soul. As we flew across the soft earth he reached out and took my hand. I squeezed it with my own and thanked God for this heaven on earth. My existence was truly the sweetest of dreams come true.

* * *

**The End. For now anyway. I have other projects demanding my attention (see my profile for more explanation) and so I'm cutting back on my fanfiction. Not to worry, I'll still post now and then. There are chapters and one shots already brewing in my head and eventually they'll be screaming to get out. But the posting will be much farther between. I'm sorry for the disappointment I know this is for so many of you wonderful readers. But it's for a good cause, I think anyway. For other great authors and stories to read, check out my favorites lists on my profile. Also, feel free to PM me anytime, I'll still be checking my messages faithfully. Even for death threats. Hate is just another form of love. 8P**


	25. To Be as One

**See, I told you I couldn't stay away for long. 8P

* * *

To Be as One**

"Edward, you're cheating," I complained.

He smiled against the skin of my neck. "I didn't know there were rules."

I rolled my eyes under their lids and then opened them. "I'm supposed to be trying this while you're _near_ me, not _on top_ of me." I reminded him.

I had been making all kinds of progress with my power. I could come and go at will, though Edward and I both still preferred it when he brought me back The latest goal was for me to be able to leave without any one noticing. That would involve Edward having to hold me and hide my face from anyone watching. It sounded a lot easier than it was. I was still trying to get out of my body while he was near it, much less touching it.

"No one will believe we're acting normal if I'm simply holding your inert body," he whispered into my ear, "I'm just trying to make it believable." I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. We weren't anywhere close to trying that with success yet. We were lying on the bed, and Edward was supposed to be lying next to me behaving himself. He was next to me, but he was definitely _not_ behaving.

"You're trying _something_," I muttered. He just chuckled and continued his exquisitely distracting kisses on my neck, his hand running through my hair. My stubborn streaked snapped, "I'm going to do this, Edward, with your help or without it. Do your worst, Mr. I'm-so-sexy."

Edward paused for a moment and I thought he was going to leave me be. Maybe I had actually gotten my point across. My lips twitched into a smile for a split second, but it was long enough for Edward to see. "I'll take that as a challenge," he purred into my ear.

Crap. Now I was going to have to make good on my word. I was pretty sure I couldn't do this without his help. Much less with him nibbling my ear like that, and his hands...

"Having trouble concentrating, _**Mrs.**_ I'm-so-sexy?" Edward whispered against my tingling skin. Okay, now I was pissed. Who did he think he was? If I said I could do this, I _could._ I took a deep breath, and concentrated _very_ hard. Edward rolled on top of me and began kissing me in earnest, probably thinking I had given up by now. I would show him. With a burst of mental effort I flew out of my body, straight at Edward.

"What happened?" I asked. My hand flew to my mouth. I sounded just like Edward.

_I'm not sure._ I heard his thoughts, **in my head**. I looked down and saw myself beneath me, then I looked at my hands, which were Edward's.

_Holy Shit_. We thought in unison. "Edward, I'm _**you**_!" I cried, again using Edward's voice.

_So I see_, he mused. _Perhaps you should keep my voice down, or better yet, let's keep our thoughts to ourselves for now_.

_Oh, right_, I thought,_ probably a good idea. Edward, it was totally an accident. I didn't know this would happen. I didn't even know it __**could**__! I'm so sorry, are you okay?_

Edward chuckled, _I'm fine, Bella. I must admit, though, this was unexpected. Perhaps we should get off you?_

_Right! _I thought. I rolled over, lying next to me. _This is so weird!_

_You're telling me, _Edward chuckled again. I was surprised he was taking this so well.

_You're not mad? _I asked.

_Why would I be mad?_

_Edward, I've pretty much commandeered your body. Even for us, that's a little intrusive, don't you think?_

_Bella, I've had to get used to the idea of making out with you while you're essentially unconscious in order to bring you back. I would think you using my body while I'm actually aware of what you're doing is no worse. _He chuckled again, _what's mine is yours._

I shook Edward's head in disbelieve. He was really too much. _How do you feel?_

_A little crowded, but other than that, I'm fine, really,_ he assured me.

_So, now what?_

_Apparently that's up to you, _Edward joked. I thought about it for a minute. While I was thinking, Edward had a disturbing idea. _Bella, if you can get in, do you think that means I can get out?_

_What? What do you mean, 'out'? _I did not like where this was going.

_Do you think you could take me with you, when you leave._ He thought, _Bring me out of my body?_

_No! _I cried, _Absolutely not! What if you couldn't get back? We have no idea what that would do to you! It might not work the same!_

_Alright, Bella, calm down, _Edward soothed. _It was just a thought. It would prove you right, though._

_About what? _

_About me having a soul like you do. I just wanted to know how it felt when you dream._

I was silent for a moment. Proving to Edward that he had a soul would be a huge step. But it wasn't worth the risk of losing said soul if something went wrong.

_No. I won't try it. I would never recover if something happened to you, Edward. It's just too big a risk._

_It's all right, Bella, really. But now you know how I feel every time __**you**__ want to try something new. We don't know all there is to know about this power of yours._

_Obviously, _I thought waving Edward's hands up and down to indicate our present situation. Edward laughed again.

_So, what would you like to try? _he asked, _While you're visiting._

_Very funny, Edward. Actually, what you said did give me one idea. _I hesitated, unsure if he would go for this. _I want to see what it feels like._

_What __**what**__ feels like? _he asked. I could tell he was wary.

_What it feels like when you touch me. I mean, what it feels like for you._ I waited, sure he was going to object.

_It's your body, Bella, and at present you're controlling mine, so I suppose that's really up to you. _He answered. I wished I could see his face so I knew how he really felt about it.

I decided to take him at his word and reached out to touch my hair. It was soft and silky, like it was when I touched it myself. But there was something different. I cocked Edward's head and moved his hand from my hair to my face, gently caressing my check as he so often did. I realized what was different, then. I could feel not only the softness of my skin, but Edward's reaction to it.

_Edward, _I said, _I can feel more than me. I can feel __**you.**_ I grazed my still lips with Edward's fingertips, feeling an intake of breath and a pleasant warmth spread through me, well Edward. _Is this how you always feel? _I asked. I knew he loved me. I knew he wanted me. But I had still thought I was the only one so very overwhelmed by those feelings.

_Yes. Since that first day in the meadow, actually. _Edward answered. Edward's lips turned up in my favorite crooked grin, only this time I was on the other side of it.

_How did you ever resist me for so long? _I teased, running Edward's hand down my arm and taking my hand. The contact was giving me tingles, well it was giving Edward tingles.

Edward chuckled, _I'd had a lot of practice with self denial. And in truth, I had no idea what I was missing. If I had, I probably wouldn't have made it to the wedding._

I smiled with Edward's lips. This was very educational. I had known Edward responded to my touch, but this was a much deeper response than something physical. I could actually feel Edward's love for me, and was awed by how it mirrored mine for him. Then I had an errant thought. I reached out for the buttons on my blouse.

_Bella, _Edward chastised, _You using my body is one thing. You using my body to molest yours while you're unconscious is crossing a line that shouldn't even have to be drawn._

I laughed, using Edward's throat. _Just teasing, Love, I didn't mean it. But would you mind if you gave me a kiss?_

_Never, _he responded with mirth in his thoughts.

I leaned forward, feeling the anticipation build through out Edward's body. _Holy Crow, _I thought.

_You have no idea, _he chuckled.

Then our lips were together and the sky caught fire. But I wasn't responding. _Oh right! _This is more fun when we're both involved. And as quick as that, I was back in my own body and kissing Edward with everything I had. He responded in kind. But then I noticed something was terribly wrong. My head fell back and my breathing became ragged.

This reaction itself wasn't all that unusual so Edward began to kiss my throat, when I didn't respond to that, however, he immediately saw something was wrong with me.

"Bella!" he cried, holding up my head to look in my eyes. I couldn't focus. I couldn't speak. "_**Bella!**_" He shook me and I still couldn't respond.

* * *

**You know you were expecting a cliffy from me. No worries, I'll post the rest of this little episode tomorrow! 8P**


	26. Heaven

**So my will to torture has apparently greatly decreased. After a few cries claiming they would lose Internet access today, as well as all the love, I just couldn't help myself. Here you go, misery's over. 8P

* * *

Heaven**

Edward flew into full panic mode. He sprung off the bed with me and was headed down the stairs at a full sprint. "_**Emmett**_!" he screamed, his tone and volume brought Emmett running. He saw me and the look on Edward's face and took off. Edward followed him as far as the backyard, then sat with me on the grass as Emmet disappeared into the forest.

The rest of the family was right behind us, having heard the commotion. Carlisle was at our side in an instant. "What happened?" he asked as he tried to take my vital signs, as best you can for a vampire anyway. He was mainly checking my eyes, which were rolling back in my head, and my reflexes, which were nonexistent.

"Bella discovered a new aspect to her power by accident," Edward said tensely, not bothering with details.

"Apparently it was very draining," Carlisle remarked.

"Yes, I gathered that myself," Edward responded with acid in his voice and a murderous look that sent Carlisle back to stand with the rest of the family.

The thirst was overpowering me. I began to feel very light. Edward felt me relaxing in his arms. "No!" he shouted in my face, "Dammit, Bella, don't you leave me!" He began to kiss my face and rub my arms, trying to keep me from drifting away.

I _wanted _to stay, I did. But it was getting very hard. As I felt myself slipping away, Edward tried a different tactic.

Holding me close to his body, he whispered softly in my ear. "Please, God, let her stay. I don't deserve her, but I _need_ her._** Please.**_" Then he pressed his lips to mine gently, holding me firmly in place with one hand in the hair at the back of my head. I stopped drifting and was left somewhere halfway in and out of my body. I concentrated on Edward's soft lips pressed urgently to mine. It was the only connection I felt with any real power behind it.

Emmett returned with a deer, sliding to a halt beside us. Edward momentarily ignored him, afraid to let go of our connection. I was afraid as well. What if he pulled away and I got lost? I had never been so afraid of my own power.

Alice was at our side as well now, taking the deer from Emmett. "Edward, I am going to open its neck. When I say so, you pull away and I'll pour it down her throat if I have to," she instructed him. Edward didn't move.

"She's going to be okay, Edward, I swear it." I felt Edward nod almost imperceptibly. Alice came right to my ear and whispered so not even Edward could hear, "This is your choice, Bella. I know you can do this. Take the damn deer and come back."

She leaned back again and gave us a second to steel ourselves. Then she ripped open the deer's jugular and cried, "Move!"

Edward pulled back and his lips were instantly replaced by the deer. Alice was indeed pouring it's blood down my throat. I concentrated with everything I had on making my throat swallow. Finally I felt the connection I was looking for and coughing and spluttering, began to drink.

"That's it, Bella!" Alice cried. I heard Edward take a deep breath, as if he had been holding it.

The fortifying liquid rushed passed my lips and I could feel myself reconnecting with my body as it was rejuvenated and gained strength. Once the doe was drained, I was back to myself, but still very thirsty. "More please," I whispered.

"Yep," Emmett said and was gone again. I looked to my family and saw Alice clinging to Jasper. I knew she was the only one to know how close I had really come. Esme was holding just as tight to Carlisle and Rose was actually biting her beautiful nails.

"Rose," I croaked, she jumped and moved forward. "You're going to ruin your manicure," I chastised. Everyone in the family, with the exception of Edward, laughed and relaxed at my being able to joke.

Edward looked me right in the eye. "We are _**never**_ doing that again," he said in a fierce whisper.

"Agreed." It had been an amazing experience, but was not worth repeating, considering the side effects. Edward seemed to relax a little at my quick acceptance.

"Where is Emmett with that damn deer?" Edward grumbled, apparently still a little tense.

"Right here, Eddie. Keep your shorts on," Emmett responded grinning at the sight of his family smiling and me awake. "I hope this isn't going to become a habit again, Bella," he teased, "I'm not your personal chef, you know." He winked as he lay the deer across me and Edward so I could get to its neck without moving.

"I know," I agreed, "But no one cooks a meal quite like you, Emmie." Emmett laughed with the rest of the family while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Drink," he commanded. I did as I was told. My poor husband had had quite enough excitement for one afternoon. I would have to make it up to him with a more private form of excitement tonight. I chuckled to myself, _If he lets me._ After a scare like that, it wouldn't surprise me if he went back to treating me like a china doll for a few days, or weeks.

"Is it safe for me to ask what _exactly _happened, now?" Carlisle said, gently chastising Edward's earlier behavior.

"First I'm putting Bella to bed, then you can ask me whatever you want," Edward replied, trying to hold a more civil tone in his voice. He was halfway successful.

"Really, Edward," I said, "I'm fine now." I felt much better after draining the two does.

Edward gave me a look that silenced any thing else I would have said. China doll it was. He carried me up to our room and laid us both down on the bed, not removing his arms from around me. I put a hand to his face and smiled reassuringly at him.

"I thought you said Carlisle could ask you questions now," I reminded him.

"Then he can come in here to do it, because I'm not leaving your side," he responded, "_**Ever**_."

His voice left me no doubt of his sincerity. Instead of pointing out to him how that would eventually become inconvenient. I put my other hand to his face, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Love," I agreed. Then I pulled him closer and kissed him. As I put more emotion and strength into it, I felt him relax and reciprocate.

He pulled away to bury his nose in my neck and breath deeply of my scent. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair.

"I know," I answered, remembering how it had felt to be in his body. "And I love you, Edward."

"I know," he murmured. His answer surprised me. I was used to him generally objecting to my claim of loving him as much as he loves me. He pulled back a little and I saw deep emotion shining in the topaz pools of his eyes. "That's twice you've given up Heaven to be with me," he whispered. Alice _hadn't_ been the only one to see.

"There is no heaven without _you_," I said and pressed my lips to his again.

Edward held me without letting go for nearly two days. For once, our family didn't even try to interrupt us. I think everyone finally understood how close they had come to not only losing me, but Edward as well. Once we finally emerged from the bedroom, it was still weeks before he let me get far enough away from him that we weren't constantly touching in some way, and weeks after that before he let me out of his sight, even to be with our sisters.

I never once objected. Edward had not been the only one terrified by what had happened. Knowing that my power could really be dangerous had shaken me. The thought of leaving Edward an not being able to come back was more terrifying than anything else I could imagine, Volturi included. It was months before I even suggested leaving my body again, and even then it was like we were starting from scratch. Edward and I were now equally afraid of this power I had. But we were also both determined to master it. It was simply too dangerous for me _not_ to be in control of. I often found myself thanking God that I had Edward as a partner in this, in _**everything**_.

* * *

**Okay, I'm off again for a while. I've had some great thoughts about my book I need to get down before they fly away. However, I will be back and I'll be bringing the Volturi with me. And no, that doesn't count as a cliffy. At least I hope it doesn't because it will be some time before I post again. Love to all of you fantastic readers. And even more love to those of you who are so wonderful about reading and commenting on my blog and my web site. You all rock my socks! 8P**


	27. Never Ever After

**AN- It's been a long time since my last post. I've been working hard on my book as well as moving across the country. To help refresh our memories… Bella is a vampire. Her power is astral projection. Edward can hear her thoughts when she is out of her body. She can 'enter' the minds of others and speak to them as well. She once accidentally took possession of Edward's body and it nearly killed her, again. But in the end, she was happy to have Edward and thrilled with her new life… but since when do Bella and Edward get a peaceful ending?**

* * *

**Never Ever After**

I should have known better than to think I could be happy.

My year mark as a vampire had come and gone. We went as a family to Juneau as my last test against my blood thirst. It turned out my freaky, I mean unique, brain remembering my aversion to the smell of blood came in handy after all. If I concentrated hard enough, I could recall it and not eat the innocent human passersby.

Edward and I had continued our slow work with my power and I was once again confident in using it. I could come and go with no difficulty. I was now even able to leave while Edward was holding me, if he behaved himself. I loved my new life with my new family so much.

Jasper had endless and fascinating stories of his old life. Somehow he could share them with me easier than the rest of the family. Perhaps it was because we both had pasts we neither could nor would ever go back to. Emmett and I were pulling endless pranks, mostly on poor Edward because he would always forgive me. Alice and Rose had finally worn me down and I was 'dressing like a Cullen', though that didn't stop the make-overs.

I missed my old family, but between emails, letters and phone calls, I had been able to stay in touch. They were past impatient with my not going to see them, however and were starting to get suspicious. I was just about to suggest a family sit-down to discuss it, when Carlisle called a family sit-down to discuss something much worse. He had received a letter from Aro. It simply read, "Looking forward to meeting your family."

Two days later Alice had a vision. They were coming. Here. To our home in Alaska. I suggested we go out to meet them. The last thing I wanted was lingering visions of the Volutri polluting our peaceful home. The family agreed with me. Now, here we were, in the forest miles from our house, waiting.

If my heart could still beat, it would be racing. As it was, my breath was bordering on hyperventilating. Lucky for me, I couldn't get light headed or faint. I clung tightly to Edward's hand.

"Bella," he whispered softly, stroking my hair with his free hand, "Please relax, everything will be fine." I could hear that he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

"But Alice can't see that!" I whispered fiercely.

"That's because nobody will make up their minds!" She retorted petulantly. The only thing she could see clearly was Aro showing up in person and meeting us in this clearing. After that, the future was too hazy; there were just too many possibilities.

"Don't let go," I pled with Edward for the hundredth time, squeezing his had even tighter. "Whatever happens, don't let go."

He put his arm around me and held me close, placing a kiss on my hair. "Never," he promised. Then he lifted his head and looked south, "They're here."

"Who is with him?" Carlisle asked.

"Demitri, Alec," Edward paused looking at me hesitantly.

"And Jane," Alice finished quietly, "They will clear the trees in exactly four minutes and thirty-two seconds."

We waited the next four minutes and thirty-two seconds with baited breath. And then the four vampires with scarlet red eyes stepped through the trees. "Carlisle!" Aro called exuberantly, as if greeting an old friend. Which in a weird way, he was. "How good to see you again, and your whole family!"

Carlisle took several steps forward to keep Aro from getting close enough to touch me, and shook Aro's hand. After the 'incident' last year, the family agreed that my power should be kept mainly between Edward and myself. Carlisle had little knowledge of how far I'd come since then, and still knew nothing of my taking over Edward's body.

Aro looked at me, "Such an interesting power."

A soft growl came from Edward's chest, I looked at him in fear, but he was staring hard at Demitri. I tugged at his hand, willing him to ignore such unimportant thoughts. He glanced at me, then turned his attention back to Aro.

"I wonder," Aro said,

"NO," Edward said loudly, his eyes darting to Jane. I knew immediately what Aro was wondering. And I knew it wasn't something to worry about. We had hypothesized that since Edward still couldn't hear me unless I was out of my body, I should still be immune to Jane's power. There was nothing to worry about. I tugged on his hand again, willing him to control himself. Jane would be looking for an excuse to turn on him.

"I am not afraid," I said taking a step forward to meet Aro's gaze. I had never lied so hard in all my life. But I managed to keep my voice level. There is nothing to worry about, I told myself again.

Aro turned to Jane, "If you would be so kind, Jane. Let's test dear Bella's uniqueness, shall we?"

There is NOTHING TO FEAR, I told myself again, but I felt Edward's body go stiff with tension, and his breath caught in his throat, and then I made the mistake of looking Jane square in the eye. They were full of malicious glee and being the coward that I am, as the scarlet pools of torment focused infinitesimally closer on me, I fled.

The next few moments all happened very fast. At first I thought I had gone blind, and then I realized I had shut my eyes tight against the pain I was so afraid of. When I opened them, I saw Edward kneeling on the ground.

"Bella!" he screamed, "Bella! Speak to me!" It was then I noticed my body lying in front of him. Before I could open my mouth, Edward was flying at Jane, a guttural scream of anger and revenge tearing from his throat. Her eyes, already wide with shock, filled with fear at his murderous face and she raised her hand to him in defense.

_Edward, NO!_ I yelled, but it was too late. For a fraction of a second his face cleared at the sound of my voice, then his body crumpled to the ground and Edward began to scream.

* * *

**AN- You didn't really think I could come back and NOT start with a cliffy did you?? 8P **

**If you're one of those readers who has more than 30 stories on alert, ****perhaps you should skim over chapters 23 through 26 of the story to really refresh your memory so you don't miss anything in the next. My megaBeta, amose, said she remembered Bella's power and it still made sense, but it would really be inconvenient if you had to go back and re-read in the middle so you understood what was going on. Besides, what else are you going to do while you wait for me to post the next chapter tomorrow? 8P **

**ROB-(BTW)- I would also like to take this moment to recommend my newest favorite author- halojones- She has a hilarious OOC Parody and a terribly witty all-human AU going. Very fantastic writing, but not enough exposure for the fan base she deserves. When your done sending me death threats, go check her out!**

**But seriously, I hope these chapters are up to your standards. I had a lot of readers before I left, I would hate to let anybody down.**

**PS- no more ANs will be this long, I promise. 8P**


	28. Standing Inside the Fire

**AN- I'm so glad I didn't disappoint you all. I was a little worried, but your reviews have been great! Let's get on with this and put poor Edward out of his misery, shall we?**

* * *

**Standing Inside the Fire**

I couldn't let this happen. Edward was writhing in agony, his screams piercing the sky. I couldn't watch this happen again. I had to do something.

"Aro!" Carlisle yelled above the sounds of Edward's torture.

"Jane, that's enough," Aro said calmly.

Jane didn't stop.

"I said, '_That's enough,_" he repeated.

"He attacked me," Jane said quietly, continuing to stare at Edward as his body contorted on the forest floor, "He attacked, _me_."

She wasn't going to stop. The realization hit me in the chest like an iron wrecking ball. I could… not….. let….. this… HAPPEN! I flew to Edward, reaching out to him, willing myself not to leave him alone. The instant I touched him I called to him.

_Edward! Edward, can you hear me?_ In response I could only hear the same screams in his head that were echoing through the trees. I had to make a stronger connection. I took a deep, airless breath and pushed deeper.

Suddenly I was drowning in a sea of broken glass, the shards shredding my skin from head to toe, and at the same time I was burning, as if standing on the face of the sun. The screams emanating from Edward's throat took on a different, more desperate timbre as they responded to my mind.

Finally I could hear Edward. _Bella, what are you doing! Get out of here!_

Concentrating very hard I formed three thoughts. _Come….with…..me._

_How?!_ He cried. I couldn't answer him. I was lost in the pain. _Bella!_ He cried again. _Bella, you have to come with me first. Meet me in the meadow!_

I could feel the effort he was making with his mind. He was struggling so hard. I wanted so badly to help, to be with him, in our meadow. And then there he was, my beautiful husband, my Edward, waiting for me in our sanctuary. Only the forest was on fire and the wind was blowing razor sharp shards of crystal through it.

_Bella!_ Edward called half in relief, half desperation. He held out his hand and I latched on. He pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me in a crushing embrace. I put my arms around him and held on just as tight. The combined strength of our minds managed to block out the hale storm of Jane's demented fury that swirled around us, but only just. I could see it less than and inch from my face.

I looked up into Edward's eyes. "Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Edward I don't know what will happen…" I couldn't finish my thought.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter," he replied, just as honestly. Hearing his words, I knew he was right. What ever happened next, we would be together, forever.

"Come with me," I said again.

"To Hell and back, My Bella," he replied.

"I would prefer Heaven," I whispered putting my lips to his. He kissed me back with fervor and I could feel our bond become forged in steel. No, stronger than steel, it was a glittering highway of diamond shining between and around us.

Clinging to Edward with everything I felt for him and not breaking our kiss, I began to push away from the raging fury we were trapped in. I could feel us begin to move away, a slight cooling at my back as if a cool breeze were waiting. Edward had become lost in our kiss and did not notice, until we came to a barrier.

I came out of the fire, and it was like breathing for the first time, but my arms were still burning. Then I realized we had stopped and Edward was still inside. Realizing what had happened, he broke the kiss, "Just _**go**_, Bella!"

I felt the connection start to weaken. "_**NO**_!" I screamed at him. I threw myself back into kissing him, my arms hooking up under his arms and over his shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist, getting as close as possible. Then I turned my back to the flames, feeling them licking at the wall we had created. Without breaking my heated embraced, I thought to Edward, _You first, Love._

I could feel his frustration at my stubbornness even as he gave in and passionately kissed me back, knowing I would never leave this hell without him. He began to push against the boundary holding us in. With both of us concentrating on getting out, the storm began to close in on our already small amount of protection. Finally, Edward gave one last desperate shove against the barrier in his mind and we were free.

The sudden cessation of pain caused us both to gasp, pulling slightly away from each other. _Bella!_ Edward cried in astonishment, _That's me_!

We were floating above his now inert body. I was still hanging tenaciously to him, afraid of what would happen if I let go now.

"Edward!" Esme screamed. By the look on her face, as well as the rest of the family, I could tell seeing Edward looking so still was even more terrifying than seeing him in pain.

"You evil little Bitch!" Rose screamed at Jane. Emmett immediately caught her up in his arms, crushing her to him and turning his back, trying to shield her.

"What have you _done_?" Carlisle said sinking to his knees beside Edward's unnaturally still body.

* * *

**8O . . . When will the suspense end?! . . . Tomorrow. 8P  
**


	29. Not According to Plan

**AN- Apparently I see these chapter slightly different than you. I thought the last chapter was less of a cliffy, not worse! But then again, I know what happens next... Want to find out?  
**

* * *

**Not according to plan**

"That didn't go quite as planned," Aro said flatly.

"Didn't go quite as planned?" Carlisle said incredulously, "Didn't go QUITE AS PLANNED?"

"I must admit, Jane got a bit carried away," Aro said in a tone of voice that made her cringe.

Carlisle stood up in front of Edward's body. "You come to us under the guise of peace, kill two of my children, and all you can say is 'that didn't go quite as planned?" The quiet intensity of his voice was beyond intimidating.

_We need to let them know I'm alright before Carlisle starts a war,_ Edward said.

_**You**__ need to get back into your body. __** I**__ will talk to Carlisle,_ I replied.

_What?_ he asked.

_Edward, I need to know you can get back in your body before I can do anything else. Please, Jane thinks you're dead, it's safe._

_I'm not afraid of the pain, Bella. I don't want to leave you alone._

_Silly vampire, I'm never alone. I always have __**you**__. But right now, I need to have you __**in your body**__. Please. Edward, knowing you're alive and waiting is the only thing that brings me home._

_How do I do it?_ he asked hesitantly.

_Just lie down in your body and it should take you back,_ I responded hopefully.

_You'll have to let go first,_ he said.

I hadn't thought of that.

_No way, we'll both go back. Then I'll let you go._ I drifted back into Edward's body, taking him along for the ride. _Do you feel reconnected?_

_I don't know. What does it feel like?_

I struggled to find words. _It feels like, you're grounded… secure… yourself_.

_I'm not sure I feel anything._

Outside, Aro was speaking again, "I assure you I intended to bring you back unharmed, Edward and Bella included. The loss of a vampire with Edward's ability is indeed tragic."

"What do you mean, 'bring us back'?" Carlisle asked warily. I had the same question, but in the same instant I had also remembered something important.

_Edward, you have to __**want**__ it_.

_What?_

You _have to want to go back. Edward, I know you want to stay with me, but you have to want to be back with your own body more._

_How can I feel that way, when I know you're in danger?_ He asked incredulously. _Of course I want to stay with you. If the worst should happen….it's the only way I can be sure we're together._

"I came to retrieve your talented young ones," Aro was saying, "and of course you would be welcome also."

Now it was my turn to be frustrated. _Edward! This isn't just about you and me! This is about our family! They need us. Are you listening? Carlisle is getting closer to that war you were talking about._

"We're not going anywhere, Aro. Our home is here, not in Italy," Carlisle said clearly in a tone that made my point for me.

_Bella, I can't…_

I cut him off, _Edward, if you don't, we die and our family is doomed to service for the Volturi. You can't let that happen to them. You can't let that happen to __**Alice**__. Not after all she's done for us!_

Suddenly a memory came to Edward and we both saw it flash in front of us. It was Aro's thoughts of how he would use Alice and her special powers. Edward flinched at the vivid recollection and I seized the opportunity to let go and step back. I immediately reached out and touched his brow gently.

_Edward?_

_Yes, Bella, I'm back. You're right. Our family needs our protection, but what can we do, if we're 'dead'?_

_**You**__ being dead is a lot more limiting than __**me**__ being dead_, I reminded him.

_Bella, what do you mean_? He asked in a worried tone.

_I might have a plan, but I have to act quickly. You stay here and keep playing possum. I'll make a quick run around the family and be right back._ I pulled away and went straight to Carlisle. The tension in the clearing was thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

_Carlisle, it's me, Bella!_ I cried. Carlisle blinked, but thankfully made no other acknowledgment of my presence. _Edward and I are fine and we have a plan._

"It's time you return to us, Carlisle. You've had enough time for this frivolous experiment of yours," Aro responded to Carlisle's declaration.

_Bella! Thank goodness you are both alright! What do you need me to do?_ Carlisle thought while keeping his face taught.

_Stall. Keep Aro talking, give me some time,_ I said.

_Of course,_ he replied. "How do you know it's frivolous when you never tried it yourself?" Carlisle said aloud to Aro. He then weighed the pros and cons of our lifestyle and diet, drawing Aro into the thing he loved best, a debate.

While that was going on, I spoke to the rest of the family, cluing them in loosely to my plan. Esme nearly fainted at the sound of my voice. Alice nearly jumped out of her skin. Thankfully Aro was too entrenched in his conversation with Carlisle to notice and the others were too bored to care. Only Jane looked suspicious, but she was also afraid to overstep her bounds again.

Jasper had a warning for me, _Bella, Aro would never have come here outnumbered, expecting us to go peacefully. There must be more of them waiting for us somewhere. I don't know how he's hidden them from Edward and Alice, but he must have._

_You're right, _I agreed_. Thanks, Jasper, I'll check it out before we make our move._

Before returning to Edward, I checked the surrounding area. At first I saw nothing. Then I remembered Aro knew Edward's range. I drifted three miles away, made another circuit, and found **thirteen** more Volturi guard. Each of them wondering why they had been given such an odd task of seeking out a certain global position on a certain day, at a certain time, just to wait for further instruction. I cursed Aro and his devious planning. Then I cursed Marcus and Caius for good measure.

I flew back to Edward with the news. I could tell Carlisle was running out of steam in his argument with Aro. We would have to act fast, but I had finally solidified my plan.

_Edward, brace yourself. I have some disturbing news, and you can't so much as flinch or the jig is up._

_What is it, Bella?_ He asked tensely.

_Jasper suggested I do some recon,_ I said using a term I had learned from Jasper, _and I found thirteen more Volturi surrounding us._

_Then there's no sense in pretending. We'll have to fight our way out._

* * *

**Will Edward be able to control himself, or is he about to act first, think later, again. (He does have a tendency to do that when Bella's safety is at stake.) Hopefully you aren't all going to quit reading because I can't quit with the cliffies... 8P At least I don't leave you hanging for long... comparatively speaking. 24 hour is REALLY that long to wait...  
**


	30. Fight or Flight

**AN- You should all know that considering we're dealing with the Volturi, the suspense is only going to get worse before it gets better. Lol, besides, suspense is good for you! It's like a vitamin for you imagination! 8P  
**

* * *

**Fight or Flight**

_**Wait!**_ I cried before he could jump up and try to save the day. _I have a plan. If we got a head start, you and Alice could lead the family past the extra guards. We'd only have to face one or two of them, at most._

_We wouldn't take two steps before Jane attacked,_ he reminded me.

_I know, but I have a plan for that as well._

_What is it?_

_I can't tell you._

_**What?**_

_If I tell you, you won't let me try it, but it's our only hope. _

_If it involves you letting Jane torture you, then you're right. I won't let you do it._

I knew arguing that technically Jane couldn't torture me wouldn't help. _If I promise it has nothing to do with Jane attacking me, will you agree, no questions asked?_

_Maybe._

_Alright then, I promise Jane won't attack me. The rest of the family knows that there will be a big distraction, but the moment you jump up and run, they are to follow you. Can you lead them?_

_Are you coming with us?_

_Of course . . . eventually._

_I won't go anywhere without you, Bella._

_I will be right behind you, I promise. Please, Edward, this is the only way._

_When do we go?_

_When you hear Aro start to scream. _ With that last thought I pulled away quickly before Edward could argue anymore. I spoke to him again. "Edward, please trust me. Be ready."

I drifted over to my big bear of a brother, Emmett. He was still holding Rose, who now seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

I reached out and connected with him. _Emmett._

"Holy Shit!" he cried aloud. Everyone turned to stare at him and he looked for a moment like a deer in the headlights. Then he recovered a little, "I can't believe you're still trying to talk some sense into him!" he said to Carlisle. "But don't let me interrupt," he finished lamely. Carlisle tried to get the debate going again, but it was quickly becoming a losing battle. I had to act fast.

_Emmett,_ I thought again. This time he was able to keep his mouth shut.

_Bella! You're okay! Hey, that's fantastic! I thought you were really a gonner this time! Is Edward okay too?_

_Emmett! _I interrupted his rant._ Yes, Edward is fine, but we need your help._

_You name it, _he agreed without hesitation.

_I need a distraction, and I mean a BIG one…_

_I'm your guy!_ His face matched his thoughts, and I was glad he wasn't looking at the Volturi. They would definitely be suspicious of the grin.

_Great, but you have to promise me something._

_What?_

_You can never tell Rose this was my idea._

_Wow, Bella, what kind of distraction are you thinking of?_

I took a deep silent breath. _The kind that neither she nor Edward would agree to, if they knew about it. But Emmett, it's our only chance. We're completely surrounded._

_Edward doesn't know either?_

_He knows when to start running, and that you will all follow, but he doesn't know the specifics._

Emmett's thoughts were stunned. _Okay Bella, let me have it._

_Wait, I need to warn the others of the trap first, I'll be right back._

I swiftly told the others of the extra Volturi and to listen closely to Edward and Alice as they ran. When I returned to Emmett, I saw him whispering in Rose's ear.

_What did you tell her?_ I asked nervously.

_Don't sweat it, Bells, I told her Edward needed a distraction and I was going to give him one. Now can you tell me what it is?_

I almost smiled at his gallantry, almost. _Emmett, I need you to provoke Jane._

His already pale face blanched. _**What?**_

_I can use her power, like I can use Edward's and Alice's, but I have to know how she does it. I have to see her use it, then I can use it against Aro._

_You can do that?_ He asked in awe.

_Yes, but only if I see her use it first. Now you know why I don't want Rose to know I asked you to do this._

_Or Edward, he takes messing with Jane pretty seriously. I trust you, Bella, if this is the only way to get our family out. I'm game._

_You're the bravest soul I know, Emmett, _I said. _Count to ten, then be annoying as hell to that little witch._ Emmett grinned and I flew toward Jane.

"One!" Emmett cried aloud as he gently pushed Rose away and turned toward Jane. The sound of his voice startled me and I froze momentarily.

"Two!" I realized he was counting for me and quickly made the connection with Jane, but was careful not to share my presence with her. Still, she looked around her suspiciously.

"Three!" Emmett yelled looking directly at Jane and even taking a step toward her.

"Emmett!" Rose cried. She tried to grab him, but he pushed her away again. Jasper, getting at least part of what was going on, caught her and tried to restrain her.

"Four!"

"Emmett!" Carlisle cried, "What are you doing?"

"Five!" Emmett yelled even louder, taking another step in Jane's direction.

"Trying to impress us all with your new math skills?" Demitri suggested snidely.

"Six!" Jane was now fully engrossed in Emmett and completely unaware of me.

I took the opportunity to explore her mind a bit. It was not a pretty place. Full of shadows and cobwebs, I could tell it was broken and abused.

"Seven!" Emmett was now loud enough that Alice was covering her ears.

"What?!" Jane finally yelled back at him. It was obvious to everyone by his posture and gaze that he was aiming himself at her.

"I'm counting all the things I know that are scarier than you," Emmett said quietly, then continued in his loud voice again, "Eight!"

"What are you talking about you buffoon! You can't even imagine anything worse than _me_!" Jane screamed at him.

"How very fascinating," Aro commented on their exchange.

"Nine!" Emmett yelled, now only an arm's length from Jane. "That's where you're wrong, wench," he said calmly. "Being separated from my family is worse than you. Knowing two of them are gone forever is worse than you." He took a final step towards her and then lowered his voice. "But you want to know what number ten is?" After all the shouting, it was almost hard to hear him. "The worst thing I can imagine is to not know what it is to have a family in the first place, to know that the only emotion anyone feels for me is hate, fear, or pity, to know deep down in my heart that it would be impossible for someone to love me. That would be the worst thing." Emmett leaned forward and hissed, "And that is _being_ you."

With a shriek, something snapped in Jane's brain and I felt a sudden pressure release itself at Emmett. He immediately fell to the ground, writhing in the same pain Edward had just felt. I pushed deeper into Jane, taking control. I could now feel the power and emotion behind the pressure aimed at my brother. The anger, hate, and amount of self-loathing were too much to take. I could now understand why Jane would try to let that out as often as possible. Not that I agreed with how she did it.

I seized that fury, anger, and hurt with all I had and pulled it back. Then I added some fury of my own and with a primal scream that sounded horrifying coming from the small figure of Jane, redirected it. Emmett was up and grabbing Rose's hand even as Aro fell to his knees and began to scream.

I lost track of my family as my vision began to black out. I couldn't fathom how Jane lived like this. I was rapidly becoming overwhelmed by the force of her hurtful emotions. Added to them was rising panic as Jane could feel what was happening but didn't understand her own actions. Poor Jane. I focused through it on Aro.

I had to give my family a chance to get out. Then I would catch up to them. I counted to ten. Then I let go and was pushed forcibly out of Jane. She immediately fell to her knees begging Aro for mercy. I ignored the exchange, looking for my body. It was gone.

* * *

**Doh! I did it AGAIN!! 8P  
**


	31. Somewhere Safe

**AN- Okay Okay!! Here's a nice, long chapter for you! I hope it gets you all through your Mondays!**

* * *

**Somewhere Safe**

I was beginning to panic when I felt the most wonderful feeling, a tug. I was tugged gently again and heard the faint voice of an angel calling frantically to me. I should have known. Edward had taken my body with him.

I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the feeling completely. In the blink of an eye I was back. The world was flying by, wind blowing in my face. For a moment I thought I was still soaring. Then I realized it was the rush of having Edward hold me while he ran.

He was holding me very tight, actually. He was also kissing every inch of my face pausing only to whisper my name repeatedly into my ear. I was amazed he could pay so much attention to me and not miss a step.

"Hello, Handsome," I said, smiling brightly. I was thrilled, my plan worked, we were together, and no body died.

"Bella!" Edward cried in relief. Then his face got very serious. "What you did back there was,"

"Brave? Brilliant? Successful?" I supplied. He did not look amused. I tried another tactic. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe," he replied tersely. I waited expectantly. "Jasper has an idea of a place for us to hide."

I remembered the extra Volturi. "Edward, have we gotten past them?"

"Not quite yet, but between Alice and myself, we're going to."

"You should put me down. I can run faster than you can carry me and then you can concentrate on the guard instead of me."

Edward gave me a look that made it clear I was still in trouble for my stunt in the clearing. "The only way I'll be able to concentrate on anything but you is if you stay right where you are. I can only run as fast as the family can follow anyway." He had a point, and I was also now aware of the thirst beginning to build.

Soon we left the Volturi behind, but they were still very much in pursuit. With Demitri along, I didn't know how we would get away. Even Edward could only run for so long. Eventually they would find us. I almost asked Edward about it, but I was afraid he wouldn't have an answer. We ran all the way to the ocean. Edward finally put my feet on the ground, but kept his arms around me as if afraid I would take off.

"Now what?" Emmett asked for all of us.

"Now we swim," Jasper said, heading straight into the water.

I panicked. I hadn't been swimming as a vampire yet. I had been avoiding it and Edward hadn't pushed me. In fact the last time I had been in the ocean was when I had nearly drowned in La Push. Knowing as a vampire I would sink like a rock had kept me from wanting to try it again.

"Edward," I whispered staring into the churning waves, "I don't think I can do this."

The rest of the family was already in the water, rapidly disappearing. "I know you're scared, Love, but there is no other way." I just looked at him; sure my immobilizing fear would show in my face. "Didn't you just say you were brave?" he asked squeezing me tighter and kissing my hair.

"That was different," I said lamely, causing him to chuckle wryly. The family was all underwater now. I was holding Edward back. "Just go," I whispered, choking on the words.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Bella, don't be ridiculous. Can you at least hold your breath and hang on tight?" I stared at him.

Knowing he was no more able to leave me on shore than I was to leave him in the fire, I steeled my resolve, such as it was. I nodded weakly and held even tighter, wrapping my hands up in his shirt for extra grip. "There's the lack of self-preservation I know and love," he teased and got a small smile from me.

Holding me in his strong arms, Edward strode into the churning water. He didn't submerge for long periods of time like the rest of his family so I wouldn't panic, and I was sure we had lost them. After what seemed like forever, Edward stopped and treaded water in one spot.

"Bella," he said and his tone made me very nervous.

"What?" I asked, "What is it? Where is everyone? Have we lost them?"

"No, Jasper very clearly showed me where we are going. We'll meet them there. It's quite a genius place, actually," he stopped and his hesitation made me even more nervous.

"What is it, Edward? Please just tell me," I pleaded.

"Bella, we're going to have to dive…deep," he said his eyes locking mine into place.

"How deep?" I asked thinking of the movies I had seen where submarines implode, "Will it hurt?"

"No, not deep enough to have any affect on you," he paused again and I was sure the suspense would kill me. Either that or the Volturi would catch up to us. "But the cave Jasper wants us to hide in has a very long tunnel as an entrance."

I stared at him again, my mind refusing to process what he was trying to tell me.

"The tunnel is underwater," he clarified, watching my face. I blinked. Then I started to hyperventilate.

"Edward," I gasped, "I can't. I can't go under the water. I'll sink. I'll breathe in water. I'll black out. I'll drag you down."

Edward silenced my psychotic ranting by kissing me with enough force to take my breath away, stopping both the panic and the hyperventilating.

"Bella, you have had a lot of practice holding your breath. Just close your eyes and hang on tight." His eyes bored into mine, forcing me to trust him. "I promised I would never let you go. You aren't the Bella who nearly drowned anymore." He smiled that sexy crooked smile and I was dazzled. "Now your body matches the brazen courage I first fell in love with."

I shook my head, smiling at his shameless tactics. "Alright already, let's go."

Edward kissed me one more time then we both took a few deep breaths before diving. At first I kept my eyes shut tight, trying to pretend I was anywhere else. But after a few minutes I had to peek.

When I opened my eyes I was in another world. We were so deep under the water that the sun was a shadow in the sky. Below us was porous bedrock with several large openings. Edward swam us down even further. There was undersea life teeming around us. I briefly thought how beautiful it was. Then Edward entered one of the holes in the rock and we were swallowed by blackness.

As I fought against my panic, which was trying to force me to take in a lungful of water, Edward pulled up on my chin. He must have seen me open my eyes before we entered the tunnel. Ahead was a pinprick of light. I focused on it as it drew near. We passed beneath it and I saw it was another opening from above, but a much smaller one.

We continued down the tunnel for what seemed like a lifetime, the porous nature of the rock occasionally letting enough light in to keep us from bashing against the sides. I wasn't exactly comfortable with the speed Edward was using, but I couldn't exactly argue with him either.

Finally the tunnel seemed to angle upward. But it didn't end. Just as I began to give up hope of ever reaching air, we surfaced. I gratefully took a breath, not because I needed to, but because it would help me feel more normal and calm down. It was great to finally be here, wherever here was.

I looked around and was overcome by emotion when I caught site of my family huddled together in the middle of a cave the size of our living room at home. Jasper had lit some emergency lights. (The shake and break kind he always had on him. I had always wondered why.)

They had heard us come up out of the water and rushed over to pull us into tight embraces. There was much hugging, tearless crying, and kissing. All of which was even more awkward because neither Edward nor I could seem to let go of each other.

"So, where are we?" I finally asked Jasper.

"We're in a pocket of air in an underground river," he replied. "We're actually a few miles inland." Jasper actually smiled. "I figured this was the best way to throw Demetri off our trail. He'll be standing right above us, and not understand how or why we buried ourselves miles below the ground."

"Jasper, you're a genius!" Emmett crowed.

"That's just what Edward said," I agreed.

"How did you ever find this place?" Esme asked proudly.

"Well," Jasper looked a little embarrassed. "Alice talked me into playing hide and seek," we all laughed, knowing exactly how convincing Alice could be, especially to Jasper. The mirth was like a breath of fresh air blowing through the cramped quarters. "And I decided it would be hard for her to cheat and 'see' where I was if I was in the middle of the ocean."

"I wasn't cheating!" Alice cried indignantly, "My gift is a natural talent." We all just shook our heads.

"So anyway, I was watching the ocean floor so I wouldn't get lost on my way back, when I saw the ridge. Then I got curious and had to investigate…" he glanced at Alice.

"That's why you were gone so long? You quit in the middle of the game?!" Alice was quickly getting worked up.

"Perhaps now is not the time to be upset with Jasper about finding the perfect hiding place, Alice," Carlisle said gently before she could pick up much steam. Alice was quiet, but pouted. Jasper looked into her eyes, utterly repentant.

"The best part is that I can still hear them," said Edward looking up at the ceiling of the cave. "Aro is frustrated because Demitri seems to have lost us. Demetri is afraid to tell Aro he thinks we're underneath them. He's even more afraid of Aro's wrath after what he did to Jane."

At the mention of Jane, everyone stared at me. I knew they wanted an explanation of what happened, but I really didn't want to get into it all right this moment. So I tried to change the focus.

"Are they going to give up then?" I asked. Then I turned to Alice, "When can we go home?"

Alice went into a trance, and then her face fell. "We can't," she whispered. "Aro is furious. He won't give up. He's determined to have us," she said looking at Edward and me. "He'll go back to Voltaire in a few months, but he sets up a permanent guard to watch this entire area. He even leaves Demitri behind, banishing him until we are found."

There was a collective gasp from every Cullen. My knees gave out and Edward sank with me to the floor. I buried my face in his chest.

"I never thought they would go this far," Carlisle whispered, taking Esme into his arms. Emmett quickly followed suit with Rose, Jasper with Alice. Looking at my wonderful family, I was overcome with guilt.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, knowing they would hear me. "This is all my fault. If I had never come to Forks, Edward and I would never have met. You would never have all had to change your lives to suit me. You wouldn't have had so much trouble and tragedy in your lives. You could have just gone on and lived in peace." It all came out in a rush so no one could stop me from saying what I knew was true.

"Bella," Edward began, shaking his head. But he was cut off by, of all people, Rosalie.

"Don't be an idiot, Bella," she said fiercely. "If you had never come to Forks, Edward would have stayed sour and celibate forever and our family would never have been complete."

Having Rose say something so sweet to me, well sweet for Rosalie anyway, only made my guilt flare more. I had after all, just convinced her mate to take Jane on head to head. I decided it was time I start taking care of the people who had gone through so much to take care of me.

"I appreciate what you're saying Rose, and I know you all feel the same way," the rest of the family nodded in agreement. "But the truth is I have gotten more from all of you than I could ever give," I held up a hand to stave off their arguments, "Let me finish, please. I doubt I can ever give you all back as much as you've given me, but I intend to try." I looked around at their solemn faces.

"Bella," Jasper said warily, "Why do you _sound_ like you have a plan, but you _feel_ like you're saying goodbye?"

* * *

**I said it was long, I never said it wasn't a cliffy. Hey, at least no one is in _immediate_ danger. 8P  
**


	32. Deal with the Devil

**I've been horribly neglectful in thanking my fantastic Beta, amose. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! If you've been impressed with my fantastic punctuation and grammar, it's all her. If you were blown away by that blunder last chapter, that's all me. That's what happens when all my copies of Twilight (which by the way belong to Ms. Meyer) are actually my mother's so I haven't even seen them for months. But all is now corrected, so let's get on with it!  
**

* * *

**Deal with the Devil**

I turned to look deep into Edward's eyes. Drawing one hand gently down his face, I answered Jasper's question, "Because I have to go."

Edward knew exactly what I meant. "No, Bella, you don't have the strength. I can see how thirsty you are already..."

I put a finger to my husband's perfect lips. "Someone has to convince Aro to leave us alone, once and for all." I turned and took in the rest of my precious family. "I'm the only one who can do it without leaving the cave. I'm the only one with even a chance of coming back alive."

Seven pairs of golden eyes stared back at me.

"You're the bravest person I know, Bella," Emmett said quietly, causing me to smile, a little.

I turned to Carlisle. "I will probably have to break all your ties with them," I said, pretty much asking permission to start a war.

"Aro crossed the line first, thinking he could take us back against our will. Do what you have to, Bella," he answered.

"Bella, please, there has to be another way," Edward's voice was small, pleading. It broke my heart.

"You know there isn't, My Love." I reached up and kissed his cheek whispering, "My Life." He clung to me, nearly crushing me with the fierceness of his embrace.

"Perhaps you should rest for a bit first, Bella," Esme suggested.

"We all know resting won't do me any good. I am thirsty, but I can't exactly go out and feed on the fish, now can I?" I replied gently. No one answered me, knowing I was right.

"Bella, after saving me, and what you did with Jane, you must be drained just like," Edward couldn't bring himself to mention the last time I had taken over his body, and what it had nearly done to me.

"It was only for a few moments this time, not like… last time," I assured him, trying to sound convincing. "I admitted I'm thirsty, but I'm not desperate." I hoped he couldn't tell how close I was to it.

"Promise me you won't do anything… drastic," he begged. I knew exactly what he meant, and couldn't do what he wanted.

"I have to do whatever it takes to protect our family," I answered softly.

"What if you can't come back?" Edward whispered so quietly I wasn't sure anyone but I could hear.

Gazing into his topaz eyes I put my hands to either side of his face. "I will _always_ come back to you, Edward," I swore, "Even if I can't come back to me, I will come back to _you_."

Edward closed his eyes against the horrible truth I was alluding to. I closed my eyes as well and kissed him briefly on the lips. Then I pulled back and rested my forehead on his, "My heaven will always be where you are," I whispered for only him, "Even if it's only as a shadow in your mind."

Edward buried his face in my neck, but I was already gone, slipping away toward the ceiling of the cave. _Give the family my love_, I said and steeled myself against floating through solid rock for the first time.

It was definitely different. I couldn't feel the pressure, but still felt claustrophobic. I couldn't see anything, but my instinct told me which way was up. I was just glad it was working. I had been half afraid I wouldn't be able to get through at all.

I broke through the surface and found quite a crowd gathered above where we were stashed. Demitri looked very intense. Alec looked sick. Aro looked furious. He was pacing back and forth with large strides.

"You've lost them?" He demanded of Demitri, "_You've _lost them? You've _lost_ them?" It was as if he hoped asking the question just right would get him the answer he wanted.

"I didn't say that," Demitri responded. "I said they're here, but they're not _here_."

I almost wanted to laugh. _I'm here_, I thought and decided to tell Aro just that. I floated over to him and reached out to speak to him. The second I touched him, he froze, his foot hanging in midstep.

We gasped in unison as his power began rifling through my memories. Without the focus of a physical boundary, Aro had no control and my thoughts and feelings washed over him like a tidal wave. My entire past, but most vividly from my rebirth to the present was displayed before him in the barest sense. His eyes widened as he saw me take possession of Edward. "Jane," he whispered hoarsely, bringing a cry from Alec that neither of us heard or paid attention to. Then Aro saw it was indeed me controlling Jane as he writhed in agony. He was brought to his knees at the combined memory of his own pain and that of Jane's as well. By the end, his hands were gripping the earth, his breath coming in pants.

_Well_, I thought, _That was unexpected_.

_Your power is even greater than I could have dreamed!_ Aro thought greedily. I already didn't like where this conversation was going.

_It will never do __**you**__ any good,_ I responded. _I'm here to give you a warning, Aro._

_A warning?_ He was still smug in his thoughts. _Why don't you all just come out and we can go back to Italy and _

_Aro_, I cut him off, _**SHUT IT.**_

His brain ceased to function for a moment in sheer shock of being addressed so rudely.

_That's better. Like I said, I came here to give you a warning. You are to leave me and my family alone. We want nothing to do with you, we never will, ever._

_But there is so much we could do together! Just think of it! We could rule the world!_ Aro's thoughts began to tumble wildly with images of adoring crowds, masses of humans lining up to be feasted upon, governments on bended knee. I became nauseous.

_All we want is to be left alone, Aro. I mean it. Go back to Italy yourself and let us be._

_And why would I do that? Obviously you're here because the rest of your family is afraid to face me. Why not just wait here until they have to come out? I am a man of immense patience._

_And I am a woman of very little. You want reasons? I'll give you some reasons._ Since his gift made it so easy to give him visuals, that's what I used. I showed him Jane going insane and attacking him again, in fact the bulk of his guard wanted him dead. _And that's just so you go home. This is no game you are playing Aro. I will not tolerate anymore interference with my family. Or I will begin interfering with what you hold most dear._

_Which is? _He asked, his curiosity still getting the better of him.

_Your power_, I replied. _All your control is based on the fear you generate in others, Aro. I can be anywhere, __**everywhere**__. How many whispers would it take to plant the seed of doubt in your followers? How long would it take for them to turn on you?_

His mind finally began to panic.

_Control is a very fragile thing, Aro. You can't let anyone know about my power because I won't serve you, and how would it look for someone more powerful to dismiss you so? You will never know if the thoughts they have were originally their own, or if I planted them. Who can you trust Aro, when even being able to see into someone's memory could give you lies?_

_What do you want?_ He asked, and then his mind answered with a vision of me ruling Volterra through his body. I shuddered.

_I don't want your power, Aro,_ I thought derisively, _It means nothing to me. What I want is your word that you will leave and never bother my family again._

He thought it over.

_I don't have time for this. You can agree to leave, or I can find a way to convince you. _ I began to wonder where Jane was… Apparently he had decapitated her… but Alec could easily put her back together…

_Alright! I'll go, but someday you may change your mind, Bella, you are still so young and inexperienced…_

_The kind of experience I could get from you, I can live without, thanks. By the way, Aro, I suggest you keep a tight leash on your dogs, as well._

_What do you mean?_

_Since you're the only one in Volterra who really knows about my power, and I'm assuming you're going to keep it that way,_ his thoughts agreed_, Then you are, as of now, held entirely responsible for the well being of my family._

_Could you explain that please?_

_I can be anywhere and everywhere, Aro, but not at the same time. It's much easier for me to watch one person, than the whole of the Volturi. So if anyone steps out of line, I'm going to assume you allowed it to happen. You are the all-powerful Aro, are you not?_

_Of course, but you can't seriously expect me to control every vampire in the world._

_Actually, I can. How you do it is your problem. And one more thing Aro, I suggest you remember what you saw about my family through my eyes today._

_Why is that?_ Still his curiosity was brimming, this man just wouldn't learn!

_If anyone in my family were ever hurt_, I began, but I quickly gave up on words and simply sent him a vision. First my family in pieces, which was painful for me to even imagine. Then the years it would take for me to spread doubt and dissention among the Volturi, ending in a rebellion that stormed the castle. Marcus and Caius dead. And then I paused.

_Aro_, I whispered_, If my family were destroyed, I would have nothing left to live for. I would have nowhere to go, but to __**you**__._

Impossibly, even now a flicker of hope blinked in his mind of my serving him, but then I finished my vision. Aro was alone in the dark, rocking back and forth. He was talking to himself, "No one to trust, they all lie, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide," Then an image of a ghost me hovering near him, passing in an out of his mind, whispering.

"NO!" Aro screamed aloud, standing upright.

_Yes!_ I cried, _when I have taken what you think you hold so dear, when the very walls of Volterra crumble around you, I will then steal what is most precious to a vampire. An eternity of existence will be hell once you're insane._

_Please! No! I will go. I will forbid anyone to even speak the name Cullen! You have my word!_

_There now, was that so hard?_ I asked. _Oh, and one more thing, Aro._

_What?_ he asked meekly.

_I feel since you have such a limited understanding of what family is that I should define it for you._

_I am not an imbecile. I know what a family is. The entire Cullen clan is safe._

_See? I knew you wouldn't understand. My family is everyone I love, Aro. That includes the Cullens, my human family, the town of Forks, _I paused, momentarily wondering if I was about to do more harm than good by pointing out something he may have missed. But he had seen _**all**_ of my memories and I couldn't take the chance. _And the Quilleute Nation_, I finished.

Aro's brain processed this for a moment, then the light went on. _The werewolves! You can't be serious! To know such a large pack exists and knows of __**us**__! Surely you can't expect me to allow that._

_You seem to continually question just how serious I am, Aro. Apparently you __**do**__ need a demonstration._ Knowing what I was about to do was not only stupid, but dangerous; I reached in and took hold of Aro's voice.

"Light a fire!" I cried through the ancient vampire's throat. "Bring me Jane!"

"No!" yelled Alec. Demitri was looking at Aro as if he had lost his mind.

_Wait! _Aro pleaded, _Alec will never allow it. You'll get me killed!_

_Some trusted servants you have, Aro,_ I sneered. _Take the deal or deal with the consequences._

_Yes, alright. The Cullens no longer exist; there is no town of Forks!_

_And?_

_And I will keep the wolves a secret._

_Thank you, Aro. That's all I wanted. _And then I let go and left. There was a lot of confusion and shouting going on around us, but I didn't care. Aro could get himself out of that mess. I had my own problems.

The moment I left Aro, I was drifting away like a feather in the wind. Where was I? Wasn't there someplace I should be? I was so light, so weightless, so _free_. I could soar like this forever…..

* * *

**Holy crow, I AM evil. Even _I_ hate me for that one. But I _promise_, it's the last cliffy. Writing that shocked the urge right out of my system.  
**


	33. Return to Me

**I must say, I'm touched by how much you all love me, cliffies and all.**

* * *

**Return to Me**

In the back of my mind I could hear him calling for me. His silken voice was almost insane with panic. I was forgetting something. This angel wanted something from me.

"You _promised_." It was the agonized whisper of a hopeless, broken heart and it came to me across space, across time, across any obstacle.

_EDWARD__._ And with the very thought of him came a dropping in the pit of my stomach, a whooshing that sent me diving back to Earth, through its surface and into a small and very crowded cave.

_Edward! _I cried. My poor husband was sobbing over me, his face buried in my hair, his arms trembling as they held my still form. Our family was holding each other in similar postures of mourning. Only Emmett was missing.

At the sound of my voice, his head snapped up, "Bella! Oh god, Bella! You're here?" All eyes were now on him, anxiously awaiting explanation.

_Yes, I'm here . . . almost, _I said. _Edward, I need your help. I can't do this alone._

"You're not alone, Bella," he replied, his voice thick, "You're _never_ alone." He put his lips to mine and began to kiss me in earnest, his fingers running through my hair, caressing my face.

Nothing happened. _I don't understand_, I said, _just thinking of you brought me straight here…_

Edward persisted, ignoring the fact that his family was watching and kissed me in a way that would make my toes curl. If only I could feel it.

_Edward, what's wrong?_ I asked, beginning to panic myself, _Why isn't this working?!_

Edward pulled away from me, his face desolate, and looked in the direction he could hear my thoughts, "It's too late." There was a collective gasp from the family.

_**What?**__ Edward, what the hell are you talking about?!_

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward's voice was thick with pain and shame, "I was watching you so carefully, listening to everyone's thoughts, but I couldn't see anything was wrong…" he sounded so guilty.

_Edward, what happened?_

"A few moments ago your body started to shake, like you were shivering from the cold. Then I heard Aro shout in the minds of everyone listening," I gasped at was he was telling me. "Then you were gone," his voice was so quiet I almost couldn't hear it, "and I couldn't bring you back."

_What have I __**done**__?_ I asked, berating myself for being so stupid.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to, and it worked. Aro is leaving and he has no intentions of ever coming back," Edward allowed himself a small smile, "You scared him senseless."

And then he started with the self-depredations, "I should never have let you go. I should never have made it so you had to. If I hadn't screwed-up your transformation, it wouldn't have been a choice. If I could have been stronger, if I could have just left you _alone _in the first place,"

"**_Edward_**! You shut your mouth, right this instant!" everyone stared at a livid Esme, shocked that she would intrude on Edward's private pity party. "Telling Bella you can't bring her back is _not_ helpful. Either do something productive or move out of the way."

Edward blinked at her. Esme walked over to where he held my corpse and took my hand in hers. Chastised, Edward allowed it, but did not fully relinquish me.

"Edward is not the only one who loves you, Bella. He isn't the only one waiting for you to come back. He isn't the only one who needs you." She stroked my hair and used the same voice my mom did when I had nightmares as a child. "Who will help me with my garden and not laugh when I plant tomatoes?"

I gasped as the sentiment in her voice tore my heart in two. And yet, over the ache in my heart, there was something else…

"Who will help me teach Emmett some manners?" Rose said softly, taking my other hand. My eyes began to burn, though no tears would come to relieve them.

"Who will I take shopping against their will, and tell all my secrets to, and play Bella Barbie with?" Alice cried and pounced on my inert body, snaking her arms around me between my back and Edward's chest. I had to laugh, which made Edward smile sadly. I could almost feel…

"Who will listen to my civil wars stories over and over again and pretend every time is the first time I told it?" Jasper asked and wound his long arms clear around to Edward's back, crushing Alice even closer and making a Cullen sandwich.

It was too much. I don't deserve this kind of love. I never did. And then Carlisle was there, kneeling at the head of his bundled vampiric offspring.

"Who will continually convince me I did the right thing by starting a family in the first place?" he said and kissed me gently on the top of my head, the only spot not covered.

And then I could feel it, the beautiful tugging at my heart of Cullen love. There was nothing more powerful, nothing more overwhelming. There was nothing that felt more like home.

"Is she back, yet?" Emmett asked as he came into the cave dragging something behind him. "Hey, group hug!" He dove onto the pile crushing us all, and knocked the life right back into me.

Edward immediately sensed the change in me and tore me from the tangle of limbs to give me some air. I didn't need it but it felt wonderful to do something with my body. And it seemed breathing was the only thing I could do at the moment.

As I lay panting, Edward repeatedly kissed me as if he'd been drowning and I was air. "Bella," he breathed between kisses, "Hang on, Love," more kisses, "I'll get you something to drink," kissing, "Just don't _go_ anywhere."

"Ahem," Emmett said clearing his throat loudly, "I believe being Bella's meal ticket is _my_ job."

Edward looked up at him in irritation, "Then perhaps you should make yourself useful," he started.

"Already done bro," Emmett said slapping my meal in front of me. "Where did you _think_ I went?" he asked.

"I wasn't thinking at all, actually Emmett," Edward said, properly chagrined. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard those two phrases from you at the same time before. Did I miss something important?" Emmett teased. Edward immediately tensed.

"Nothing much, Em," I croaked, my dry throat barely allowing words, "I just died is all." I was trying to make light of it.

"What, _again_?" Emmett asked, "And I thought Rose was the drama queen in the family." That earned him a glare from Edward and a smack upside the head from Rose. The rest of us laughed. "You better drink up before it gets cold, I think it drowned somewhere in the tunnel."

_Drowned? Gets cold? _I thought to myself, then smiled because my thoughts were to _myself_. I looked at the animal laying at my feet and saw it was a large dolphin. My eyes widened and I looked back at Emmett.

"I figured you were probably right about the fish, but a mammal's a mammal, right?" now everyone was staring at Emmett.

"You knew a dolphin was a mammal?" Jasper asked.

"Dude! I may not have medical degrees, but I went to college too! What do you all think I am, an idiot?" he asked indignantly.

"Edward," my voice croaked again, "I don't think I can…"

Before I could finish explaining that killing Bambi was hard enough, there was no way I could do it to Flipper, Edward had slashed it's throat deeply. The scent of warm blood filled my nostrils and my body's instincts took over. I snatched the animal, my fingers digging into its smooth flesh and latched onto it, draining it in moments. As the thirst eased, I took a deep, fortifying breath.

"Thanks," I said, finally sounding like myself.

"You're welcome," the Cullens responded in unison.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Now we go home and get you properly fed," Edward answered, helping me to my feet. I noted that while my feet were on the ground, Edward was still holding most of my weight.

"That sounds like a great idea," I agreed. "But I was actually thinking long term."

"You don't think we're safe here anymore, do you?" Jasper asked.

"Aro isn't coming back," Alice said with authority.

"I know," I said, "but Aro isn't really the only one with a grudge against us who know where we live now."

"That's true," Edward said. "No matter what Aro says or does, I don't think Jane is ever going to forget what happened today."

"What were you thinking we should do, Bella?" Carlisle asked me. I stared at him. He was asking _me_ what we should do? He chuckled at my response. "It was _your_ plan that saved us after all. I thought you'd have one for what you'd like to do next."

The family all nodded their agreement. Apparently I had earned the right to pick our next move. I thought carefully for a moment.

"Could we have this conversation at home?" Edward asked, "After you've fed?"

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Would you mind swimming me back? I'm still a bit out of it." He beamed down at me.

"Drama Queen," Emmett whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Rosalie laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

**So I was going to make the next one my last chapter, but the bug has hit and I'm addicted to the reviews. Happy day I've decided to throw in another chapter, a steamy one for old time's sake, since this whole series stared as a sex talk. 8P**


	34. Feeling Better

**This started as two chapters, but I decided to put them both together for a nice long read…. sorry the posting was a bit late.**

* * *

**Feeling Better**

Edward and I were the last ones to make it home, stopping along the way for me to drain anything with fur that happened upon our path. By the time we got up to our bedroom, I was bloated like never before.

"Are you sure you're full?" Edward asked, again.

"I said, 'yes' about two and a half caribou ago, Edward!" I laughed. "Can I just take a shower, now?"

"Of course," he replied. I looked at him for a moment, then started to laugh again. "What?"

"I might need to have my feet on the ground for that," I said looking at my feet, which were indeed dangling inches from the floor. Edward had yet to let go of me since I came round.

"Oh, right," Edward said smiling. He put me down, but didn't remove his arms from around my waist. I could see the panic edging its way into his eyes.

"But you're more than welcome to come with me," I said kissing his nose.

"Thank you," he breathed with a sigh of relief, sounding the entire world like a four year old was just told he could go to the store with his mommy. I laughed and shook my head at him, but at the same time ached for him. I knew exactly how he felt.

As I undressed to get in the steaming shower, I turned to find Edward staring at me. At first I thought he was going to attack me right there, but that thought didn't match the look in his eyes. They weren't all that lustful, they were blissfully happy.

"What?" I asked.

"You just look so, _alive_," he said and caught me up into a crushing hug. "I thought I'd never see you move again." My poor Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" I suggested, he nodded and we both stepped into the stream of water. I closed my eyes as Edward washed me clean. He was so tender, so gentle. I kept expecting the rush and thrill that usually accompanied Edward into the shower with me. But he was simply pampering me, taking exquisite care of his most prized possession. I appreciated all the attention, but by the time he was done toweling me dry, I was ready to show him once again, that I was no china doll.

"Edward, before we go downstairs to meet with the family," I said leaning against him a little, "Do you think I could just lie down for a while?" I was being sneaky, but he would appreciate it later.

Instantly we were lying on our bed, Edwards arms wrapped tightly around me. He lay his head gently down on my chest, where my heart used to beat. I waited patiently while Edward drew comfort from my hands moving through his hair.

"Feeling better?" he asked me a while later, raising his head to look at me. _Perfect window_, I thought, still glad to have my thoughts back to myself.

"Yes, actually, I feel much better," I replied. I looked deep into his eyes, unmasking the wanton need that had been building since I woke. "But there is something that would make me feel whole."

As I leaned forward, Edward rose to meet my lips. The electricity between us was staggering. It was like we'd been apart for years. I rolled us over, one hand gliding through his hair, the other tracing the contours of his chest. I delicately traced his lips with my tongue.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, his hands running lightly down my back. I smiled and began to kiss his jaw and neck, stopping momentarily to nibble on his ear. "I need you, Bella," Edward whispered, his eyes closed in response to my touch. "More than the desert needs the rain, more than wind needs the air, more than the stars need the sky, _I need you_."

His arms wrapped around me more securely and his lips found mine with unrestrained urgency. He rolled us over again and we kissed passionately for a long while, then he pulled away to whisper in my ear. "Please, Bella, please," he was unable to finish and buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply of my scent as his hands held tight to my body.

"Never again," I promised, answering his unfinished plea. I kissed his head and and ran my hands up and down his back, "I will never 'dream' again. There will never be a need to." His lips were to mine again then, and they were filled with wild abandon. We soon became lost in our connection, reveling in the miracle of simply having each other.

"Feeling better?" Esme asked kindly as Edward and I came down the stairs a few hours later. I was walking on my own two feet, but Edward's arms were still welded to my waist.

"Much," Edward and I responded in unison. Emmett snorted and Edward growled at his thoughts.

"Emmett, I suggest you lay off Edward for a while, he's been stressed far enough," I said softly to my brother, "I'd hate to get my meal ticket punched." I raised my eyebrows in warning and everyone smiled, including Emmett. Then I took a quick step towards him, my hand raised. He flinched. That sent everyone laughing, even Edward. It was a beautiful sound.

Once we were all seated comfortably, which meant me in Edward's lap of course, Carlisle got the ball rolling.

"Bella, have you had enough time to think about what you'd like to propose to the family?" he asked. Emmett snickered again, but I silenced him with a glare.

"Actually, there are two things I'd like to talk about," I began. "The first was something I had on my mind before Aro's letter came, but seems even more important now." I paused and saw that I definitely had their attention. "It's time for me to say goodbye to my human family, permanently." I was surprised when my voice cracked.

"That would probably be wise," Jasper agreed, sending me a wave of comfort. I smiled at him in gratitude.

"I thought I'd make definite plans to see them for Christmas, so they knew I wanted to see them. Then maybe we could all take a trip somewhere, Hawaii or something and the plane could crash in a storm? It wouldn't be anybody's fault. They wouldn't blame anyone, and when the presents I shipped got there, they'd know I meant it when I said I wanted to be with them." It all came out in a rush before my emotions could get the better of me.

"That works out perfectly," Alice said, smiling at me. Edward smiled too, though sadly.

"And then, the other thing is obviously that we can't stay here in Alaska and I had a thought as to where we could go…" I stopped and realized how stupid my idea was.

"Yes?" Carlisle prodded. Edward squeezed my hand and it gave me more courage.

"Well, after the plane crash, we should all be dead, but I'd hate to give up the name Cullen, so I thought if we went to another country, we could keep it." I was talking too fast again.

"That's a fantastic idea, Bella," Esme encouraged. I was sure she'd change her mind once I told her where I wanted to go.

"I was thinking," I slowed my speech down, "We could go to Australia."

Complete silence filled the room. The Cullens blinked in unison.

"Uh, isn't it like really sunny there?" Emmett finally asked.

"Yes, but that's part of why I want to go there," I said. They all looked at me like I'd hit my head. "But it's also mostly wilderness. We could buy 100 acres in the outback, build a house right in the middle and no one would even need to know we were there. We could live in peace for a while, enjoying the sun, living freely, together." I stopped my ranting and waited for my idea to get squashed.

"Actually, Bella," Carlisle said, "I think that's better than anything I could have thought of. It would be nice to escape from everything for a while and spend time with the family." He took Esme's hand and I swear I could see tears in her eyes. "I've been too busy with other things for too long." He kissed her forehead and her replying smile outshone the sun.

I turned to Emmett, "Ever wondered what Kangaroo tastes like?" I asked. His booming laugh filled the house.

"Do you think it's any good?" Rose asked with her nose scrunched.

"I have no idea, but it HAS to be better than dolphin!" I exclaimed. The rest of the family laughed, hard.

"All in favor?" Carlisle called for the vote. Eight pale hands rose into the air.

"Aussies here we come!" yelled Emmett.

As my family laughed at his exuberance, my heart lifted. It would be hard to let go of my human family, but I wasn't human. Edward was right when he said I wasn't that girl anymore. I was a vampire. And I would be glad for it every day of forever.

* * *

**That's it for now, folks. I've got to get back to my life and my book. But don't worry… I still have chapters left on my 'fanfic ideas' list, so I'll be back, someday. Until then, thanks so much for your love and your reviews, and feel free to check out my profile for more details… 8P**


	35. Epilogue

**Hi there! Miss me? I miss you all too! But my book is coming along and demanding even more attention than my two year old! Okay that's not true, but together, with the other two chickens, I'm busy! I'm taking a break from it all to give you the very last of my BellaxEdward after Eclipse fics. The Chapter that hopefully wraps it all up for you with a pretty little bow.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Ten years later…..**_

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright, Love, I understand," Edward whispered back.

His eyes told me he meant the words, but they were also full of worry, and a hurt that was entirely my fault. It was **all** my fault. I was breaking my promise. I was leaving, and it was to see the one person Edward had ever considered a threat. I felt horrible, but I had to go.

"I'll be back soon," I promised.

"You'd better," Edward replied, "It would be… awkward to say the least, if I had to come retrieve you."

My eyes widened in horror at the very idea.

"Kidding, Love, I was kidding," he chuckled, kissing me softly. "I'm trying not to panic," he finished quietly.

"So am I," I admitted. "But I have to know, and so do they."

"Which is why I understand that you have to do this," he said again. "Just _try_ to be quick about it? Please?" Edward asked.

"Of course I will. I can't stand to be away from you any longer than absolutely necessary," I agreed. "And I promise not to do anything… foolish while I'm gone."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

I sighed and laid back against the pillows on our bed. It had been so long since the last time I'd 'dreamed' that Edward had to go sit on the couch. I immediately felt the loss of his presence, but needed the distance in order to leave. To break my promise. To go to La Push.

* * *

As I floated, watching the water gently lap at the sand, faded memories became a little clearer. I had loved it here. It was a beautiful place. I turned to the shore and felt the vague familiarity of a place I had once known. My eyes were drawn to a fallen tree. There was a man sitting the sand, leaning against it. The feeling of déjà vu got stronger. Then he apparently thought of something because a brilliant white smile spread across his bronze face.

_Jacob._ As soon as the memory came, it was gone again, like mist seeping through my fingers. But I had found him. He would have the answer and he would understand. I was grateful he was awake this time. The only clear memory I had of him was an awkward one that I didn't want to repeat.

I drifted forward and cautiously put one hand out to his forehead.

_Jacob_, I whispered.

He jumped up, breaking the connection, the smile disappearing from his face. I reached out and tried again.

_Jacob Black, don't be frightened. It's Bella Cullen_, I said as calmly as I could.

"Bella?" he asked incredulously, looking around the deserted beach, "Is that really you? Are you really here?"

_Yes, Jacob, I'm really here_, I said, glad he had stopped panicking.

"Bella! It's so good to hear your voice! Sort of," his face broke out into another huge grin, "I have so much to tell you!"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I had promised Edward I would be expedient. _Could you start by telling me how Charlie is doing?_

His grin got even bigger, "He and Sue Clearwater got married."

_That's great news_, I said, trying to match his tone. He was obviously happy about it, but I had no idea who he was talking about. _I was worried about him._

"Well, he had a pretty rough time when you…died," he said raising an eyebrow, looking straight ahead of him. "I knew that was coming, but I didn't expect it so… soon. Anyway, Sue was really great with him while he was grieving and it kinda snow balled from there." He looked out at the water curiously, "But why didn't you just check on him yourself?"

How to make this long story as short as possible, _There were some complications that left me afraid to 'travel' for a while._

"Oh," was all he said.

_That brings me to the other reason I came to you instead of Charlie now,_ I explained, _I only wanted to make one trip and the pack needs to know about the Volturi._

"Are they coming here? How did they find out? How many are coming?" Jacob looked truly panicked. Even with my human memories fading, I knew I had never seen such a look of fear on his face.

_No, no, just the opposite. They aren't coming…__**ever**_**.** I assured him. He looked confused again. _I convinced their leader it would be in his best interest if your tribe was left…undiscovered._ I said, still trying to be as concise as possible.

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

_It's a long story, but he wasn't too keen on being haunted for the rest of eternity_, I tried.

Jacob laughed, "I can imagine. You did that? For us?"

_Yes Jacob. I convinced him that my protection extended to everyone I considered family, which at the time meant everyone in Forks and La Push as well,_ too late, I realized my mistake. Jacob was quick to pick up on it as well.

"At the time?" he asked sadly, "Are we not your family anymore?"

_My human memories are fading, _I replied honestly_. I am left with vague feelings and impressions. That's why I had to come now, while I could still visualize where I was going. You deserved to know that you're safe. No more vampires. _I assured him.

"Just when I was starting to think not all blood suckers were so bad," he joked. "Really Bella? No more?" he finished seriously.

_None that would be sent to do serious harm, none that would know what you really are_. I replied. _Though I can't say one or two may not occasionally wander by._

"One or two is nothing to worry about," Jacob said, then a look of wonder came across his face. "Bella! Do you know what this means?"

_That future generations will be spared the burden I cursed you with?_ I asked.

"Your memory really is going, Bella," he chuckled, "You were never a curse. It means I can give it up. I can stop phasing and grow old with my wife." His eyes held such joy.

A great ruckus rose from the edge of the forest. Identical boys with russet skin and raven hair came tumbling into view. They looked to be about seven and were wrestling vigorously. A tall, slender woman with deep brown skin, and who was obviously their mother was right behind them.

"Ephraim! Edward!" she shouted, "You watch out for those rocks! I'm _not_ driving you all the way into town for stitches again!"

If I'd had breath at the moment it would have been taken. I was stunned into silence as she came striding to Jacob, setting a large basket down to free up her arms. She wrapped them around Jacob's neck and kissed him deeply.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for us long, _Chief,"_ she teased. Stunned turned to shocked.

"I'd be happy to wait forever, if I knew it was for you, Baby," Jacob whispered into her neck. Then he seemed to remember he had an invisible audience and pulled back so their embrace wasn't quite so intimate. "Why don't you go set up lunch and I'll be right there?" he suggested. The woman, _his wife_, looked surprised, but didn't argue and went up the beach to where the boys were now trying to drown each other.

Finally I came back to myself. I needed to get back to Edward, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. I re-established our connection. _Your family?_

Jacob turned his back to them and whispered, "Yes," pride brimming in his eyes. I realized he didn't want them to know I was there.

_You don't have to speak out loud to me, Jacob, I'll still hear you. They won't know._

_It's not that_, he replied silently. _I'll tell Eva about it later, I just don't think the boys would get it._

_Did she call one of them **Edward?** _I asked, my mind spinning, _I thought you hated each other?_

_We did_, he replied ruefully, _but I always admired how hard Edward fought for you, in more ways than one. And if he hadn't taken you away from me, I would never have found Eva._

_How so?_

_After your last…visit, I realized you were really gone forever, and I took off again. This time I went south. To get as far from your memory as possible._

I knew at one time that news would have brought me pain, but it didn't come, just more curiosity,_ And that's where you found Eva?_

He nodded to himself, _In Mexico,_ then he smiled wryly, _they have some pretty strange folk tales down there. _

There was still something I didn't understand, and I wanted to know if it was due to my patchy memories. _Did she…Did Eva call you Chief?_

_Yes__,_ he smiled at a private joke again, _When I imprinted on Eva, I realized some important things. She was patient with me and helped me grow up some. When we came back to the reservation, I was ready to embrace __**every**__ aspect of my life. It was shortly after that we had the twins. _He paused for a moment. _I'm really happy Bella._

_I am too, Jacob._

_Tell Edward I said Thanks, for everything._

_I will. Goodbye Jake._

_Bye, Bells._

And then there was nothing left to say. So I went home to Edward. I was very pleased with how well that went. Now I could really move on. Our family had really enjoyed our time in Australia, and we intended to hang onto the land so we could visit it often. But Carlisle was restless without his work, and the rest of us were looking forward to a new adventure. We were starting Oxford in the fall, after a month or two of adjusting to being around humans again.

Starting over in England, coupled with my fading memories had prompted me to wrap up all my loose ends. Now when I looked at my wedding pictures and Edward told me stories of how silly I was as a human, I could know that the people from that life were as happy as I am, whether I remember them or not. I smiled to myself thinking of Edward's reaction to the news I would be bringing home with me. He had a namesake.

* * *

I found Edward still sitting on the couch, his hands clasped firmly on his knees, knuckles white. He was trying very hard to leave my body alone so I could do what I needed to. My heart overflowed with love at the sight and I was glad I would never have to go that far again.

Now that I was safe and home, however, I was remembering some of the fun things that came along with this power…Maybe I could remind Edward and use it a little bit every now and then. It would probably be a good idea to check up on Aro myself, just to let him know I was watching.

But I had forever to play with my power, if I ever decided to. Right now I had much better things to do.

_Edward_, I whispered.

"Bella!" he cried leaping from the couch. Relief radiated from his every pore.

_I'm looking for a handsome prince to wake me from an enchanted sleep_, I purred into his ear, _Have any idea where I might find one?_

His face broke into a breathtakingly beautiful crooked grin. He sauntered over to where my body lay on our bed. "Welcome home, _Wife_," he whispered into my ear.

Then he pressed his lips gently to mine…Until I was back and responding eagerly. Then his kiss went from gentle to voracious and I was swept away again into the beautiful dream of loving Edward. The only dream I could remember, and the only one I would ever have again.

* * *

**The End. I'll probably be back now and then for one-shots or such, so don't completely write me off just yet. And feel free to check out my book/blog site. It's on my profile if you're interested. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You are all just the BEST!**

**UPDATED 11-3-10 Hey all, just wanted you all to know my book is finished... and PUBLISHED! Yeay! Check out the links on my profile. You'll enjoy it, I promise. I even gave a nod to the elephant. ;P  
**


End file.
